


The Ghost of Pine Woods

by Ghxstly_hxe



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Breaking the Warrior Code (Warriors), Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Changing the Warrior Code (Warriors), Dark Forest (Warriors), F/F, F/M, Female Antagonist, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Murder, Post-Canon, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghxstly_hxe/pseuds/Ghxstly_hxe
Summary: CW; Cannibalism, mental and physical abuse, gore and violenceHunger can drive one to do many unseemly things
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Allegiances

Pineclan

Leader: Pinestar- Massive silvery gray tom-cat with tabby stripes, large white paws and reddish amber eyes  
(apprentice, Moonpaw)

Deputy: Milkpelt- Lean white tom-cat with a silver face and large silver paws with deep violet eyes 

Medicine cat: Iceshard- Large, hefty white tom-cat with a fluffy silver face and large dark silver paws with very dark blue eyes  
(apprentice, Basilpaw)

Warriors: 

Shadefern- Small dark brown she-cat with a fluffy white chest and bright green eyes  
(apprentice, Ravenpaw)

Lightooth- Large, hefty golden tom-cat with dark golden ears and lighter golden paws, massive teeth that poke over his bottom lip 

Quickfoot- smaller white she-cat with black ears and black paws with dark blue eyes 

Brighthaven- Fluffy white and golden spotted tom-cat with bright blue eyes 

Sunnybreeze- Massive golden tabby tom-cat with a broad, fluffy lighter golden chest with bright blue eyes and front teeth that poke over his bottom lip

Snailcrawl- Large mottled gray tom cat with a skinny tail, lighter gray muzzle and underbelly with yellowish green eyes  
(Apprentice, Snowpaw)

Lilyblaze- Very small brown she-cat with a lighter brown chest and large dark brown paws with bright green eyes  
(apprentice, Tawnypaw)

Furzetail- Small, fluffy white tom-cat with dark brown paws, face, ears and a large, bushy brown tail with light amber eyes  
(apprentice, Cloudpaw)

Breezesky- Large, dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle and a large, bushy black tail with bright green eyes  
(apprentice, Burstpaw)

Whitestream- Skinny, delicate white pure she-cat with a long, skinny tail with dark blue eyes 

Hawkstrike- Large, bushy furred lighter brown she-cat with darker brown ears and paws with bright blue eyes 

Apprentices: 

Basilpaw- A small, Very dark gray she-cat with a black stripe running from her muzzle, over her back and down her tail. Small white paws with dark green eyes with specks of gold

Ravenpaw- Large, hefty, pure black she-cat with dark amber eyes and a bushy tail 

Moonpaw- A very small she-cat, her left side is pure white and her right side is black. Her left eye is red and her right is blue. Jagged scars running over her face. Blind in her left eye 

Snowpaw- Large, pure, snowy white she-cat with bright blue eyes and a large bushy tail 

Tawnypaw- Golden furred she-cat with a very large, bushy darker golden tail. Darker golden ears and paw. Lame in her left paw with bright yellow eyes 

Cloudpaw- Fluffy white tom-cat with a silver face and large silver paws 

Burstpaw- Small dark gray tom-cat with large black paws and a skinny black tail and golden eyes

Queens: 

Sunnywillow- Large golden tortoiseshell she-cat with hefty white paws and a bushy tail. Bright amber eyes  
(mother to Snailcrawl's kits, Applekit, small golden she-kit, Nettlekit, Mottled gray she-kit and foster mother to Pinestars daughter, Chervilkit, tiny gray she-kit)

Elders:  
N/a

\------------------  
Sandclan

Leader: Sandstar- Large gray tom-cat with small, white paws and a bushy dark gray tail with bright amber eyes   
(Apprentice,Stagpaw)

Deputy: Heronstrike- Large, calico she-cat with a broad, white chest and large white paws(Stand in deputy for Robinheart)

Medicine cat: Mallowstream- Large, Hefty silvery gray she-cat with a fluffy white chest and large white paws with dark green eyes  
(Apprentice, Rainpaw)

Warriors: 

Redbranch- Skinny, reddish-brown she-cat with long, slender dark brown legs and a skinny, bright reddish-brown tail and bright green eyes

Flickerflame- Fluffy, pale ginger tom-cat with small white paws, a stubby white tail and a fluffy white face with blue eyes 

Patchsun- Skinny, lean black and white patched tom with a long, black tail with a white tip and yellow eyes

Eagleswoop- Fluffy, dark gray she-cat with streaks of ginger along her back and front paws, a flash of ginger along her face and dark green eyes

Specklepelt- Large white tom with specks of black and dark brown along his back and tail. Large dark brown paws and amber eyes  
(Apprentice, Wasppaw)

Darkshadow- Dark gray she-cat with a long, fluffy black tail and bright golden eyes with specks of red

Sootdapple- Very light, gray tom-cat with speckles of black across his face and along his spine   
(Apprentice, Sagepaw)

Snowstorm- Large, hefty, pure white she-cat with massive paws and green eyes

Apprentices: 

Sagepaw- Skinny, pale ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and chest 

Wasppaw- pale ginger she-cat with stripes of black along her back and tail, dark green eyes

Rainpaw- Dark gray tom-cat with small white paws and a broad fluffy white chest 

Stagpaw- Massive, reddish-brown tom-cat with very large ears and a short, stubby tail 

Queens: 

Bloodpetal- Reddish-brown she-cat with splash of white on her flank that looks exactly like a flower  
(Currently expecting Patchsuns kits)

Honeypatch- Beautiful light yellow she-cat with a fluffy white tail and bright hazel eyes  
(mother to Sootdapples kits, Bluebellkit, very pale gray she-kit, Cherrykit, a light yellow she-kit and Mintkit, a light gray tom)

Robinheart- Small, Slender light brown she-cat with pure white paws and a short but, fluffy tail with ocean blue eyes  
(Mother to Sandstars kits, Poppykit, a small calico she-kit, Fawnkit, a very light brown she-kit, Owlkit, a small dark gray tom-kit and Shadowkit, a dark gray, almost black tom)

Elders:

Maplepond- Very elderly tortoiseshell tom-cat with dull, blind green eyes

\-------------  
Meadowclan

Leader: Meadowstar- Beautiful, small calico she-cat with, long slender black legs and soft green eyes

Deputy: Goldenthroat- Large, hefty white tom with a streak of gold along his neck and over his green eyes

Medicine cat: Sparrowblossom- A large, pretty light brown she-cat with long, darker brown legs and a bushy dark brown tail   
(Apprentice, Cloverpaw)

Warriors: 

Doveshade- Light gray tom-cat with a dark gray face, tail, paws and ear tips 

Ashenfoot- Long legged pale gray she-cat with speckles of much darker gray and bright green eyes  
(Apprentice, Condorpaw)

Hazelleap- Lean, pale brown she-cat with a dark brown underbelly and long dark brown legs and red eyes  
(apprentice, Hollypaw)

Palespark- Skinny, white tom-cat with long pale ginger legs and a long, skinny pale ginger tail 

Amberstreak- Pretty pale ginger tom-cat with long, darker ginger legs and a fluffy dark ginger tail   
(Apprentice, Flowerpaw)

Shellwind- Handsome black tom-cat with large, hefty brown paws and pale amber eyes 

Roseshine- Pretty, large white she-cat with a streak of gold along her back and a bushy golden tail and dark green eyes, similar ro a rose stems 

Maplepetal- Hefty, golden calico she-cat with large white paws, underbelly and pretty green eyes

Apprentices: 

Flowerpaw- Small golden calico she-cat with bright green eyes

Hollypaw- Dark, mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with small white paws 

Cloverpaw- Handsome black tom-cat with green eyes 

Condorpaw- Golden calico tom-cat with pale amber eyes

Queens: 

Swiftshadow- Older, pale brown tabby she-cat with a soft white chest and large white paws   
(den mother)

Spottedsnow- Pretty black she-cat with splashes of white along her body and a skinny white tail  
(mother to Doveshade's kits, Crowkit, black she-kit, Fallowkit, pale gray tom-kit and Nettlekit, black and gray tom-kit)  
Chestnutstem- Dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and a pale brown chest, underbelly and paws   
(mother to Palespark's kits, Windkit, wiry pale brown she-kit, and Nutkit, dark brown tom-kit)

Briarcloud- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with long black legs and a bushy black tail and pale green eyes  
(Mother to Lionfang's kits, Blossomkit, tortoiseshell she-kit, Bramblekit, golden tabby she-kit and Leopardkit, spotted golden tom-kit)

Elders:

Witheredflower- Mottled gray she-cat with a silvering muzzle and pale green eyes, completely deaf 

Cedarstrike- Formally a very powerful gray tom-cat with a dark gray chest and legs

\--------  
Lakeclan 

Leader: Lakestar- Large, golden tabby she-cat with a long feathery tail and massive pale golden paws 

Deputy: Holmes- Handsome brown tabby tom-cat with lighter brown legs and bright blue eyes(refused to take on a clan name)

Medicine cat: Echoheart- Silvery gray tabby tom-cat with large white paws and pretty green eyes  
(Apprentice, Skycloud)

Warriors: 

Rushcreek- Handsome dark brown tom-cat with a fluffy white chest and underbelly and dark blue eyes  
(Apprentice, Swanpaw)

Whitebriar- Pretty white she-cat with long dark brown legs and a long, feathery dark brown tail 

Mistyflower- Bluish gray tom-cat with paler paws and underbelly, fluffy darker bluish gray tail and amber eyes

Beetail- Plump pale ginger she-cat with stripes of black along her tail and over her brown eyes

Tigerbelly- Pale ginger tom-cat with black tabby stripes and a black underbelly and dark brown eyes

Silverstripe- Handsome silvery gray tom-cat with large white paws and pale green eyes  
(Apprentice, Daisypaw)

Fallensnow- Golden tom-cat with massive white paws and a plump, dark golden tail 

Needlestrike- Handsome brown tabby tom-cat with a lighter brown chest and speckles of white along his back 

Apprentices: 

Swanpaw- Pretty pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes 

Daisypaw- Pale ginger she-cat with barely visible darker ginger tabby stripes and amber eyes

Skycloud- Silvery gray tabby tom-cat with golden ears and paws, pale golden eyes 

Queens: 

Rowanpool- Pretty speckled brown she-cat with a long, feathery speckled tail and a broken, lopsided jaw   
(Currently expecting Fallensnow's kits)

Pebblestream- Pretty speckled brown she-cat with a large, plump speckled tail and bright green eyes   
(mother to Holmes' kits Driftkit, Brown tabby tom-kit, Rainkit, brown speckled she-kit, Dewkit, white speckled brown tom-kit, Morningkit, brown tabby she-kit and Stormkit, speckled brown tom-kit)

Elders:

Speckleglow- Very elderly pale gray tom-cat with blind hazel eyes

\-----------  
Cliffclan 

Leader: Cliffstar- handsome skinny, lean gray tabby tom-cat with wiry legs and bright amber eyes 

Deputy: Lionfang- Massive golden tom-cat with a large amount of fur around his head that looks like a mane, large dark golden paws 

Medicine cat: Mothstalk- Elderly golden tom-kit with darker golden tabby stripes and large white paws   
(Apprentice, Sorrelpaw)

Warriors: 

Ebonysong- Pretty black she-cat with a fluffy dark gray chest and underbelly, dark brown eyes  
(Apprentice, Wolfpaw)

Swiftfern- Black and white streaked tom-cat with long, skinny white legs and amber eyes

Ravenswoop- Long furred black she-cat with large white paws and a streaks of white along her back that look similar to wings

Sprucefire- Lean dark brown tom-cat with bright ginger legs and a long, skinny ginger tail and green eyes

Missingbranch- Large brown she-cat with a paler underbelly and her right back leg missing   
(Apprentice, Smokepaw)

Newtspring- Handsome brown and cream tom-cat with long, lean legs and green eyes

Bramblenight- Handsome brown tom-cat with black tabby stripes and large black paws and dark blue eyes

Blizzardfleck- Skinny white she-cat with flecks of brown and pale brown eyes

Apprentices: 

Sorrelpaw- Long furred black she-cat with long, lean legs and amber eyes

Smokepaw- Dark gray tom-cat with black tabby stripes and a white chest 

Wolfpaw- Large gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens: 

Brightblossom- Pretty dark brown she-cat with streaks of white and ginger and pale green eyes  
(Expecting Newtspring's kits)

Swallowleg- Skinny brown and cream she-cat with a pure white back leg  
(Mother to Bramblenight's kits, Spiderkit, black tom-kit and Ripplekit, brown and cream tom-kit)

Snowslip- Very small white she-cat with a thick, fluffy coat and dark blue eyes  
(mother to Sprucefire's kits, Pouncekit, Ginger tomkit, Foxkit, dark ginger she-kit and Hailkit, pure white tom-kit)

Elders:

Jaggedleaf- Elderly gray she-cat with long dark gray legs


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bitch im a mother!! No drama!"

Iceshard watched as the fluffy white snow fell from the thick gray clouds that decorated the dark blue sky. He shivered a bit and fluffed out his thick coat, it had moons moons since such a cold winter had enveloped the clans. 

'I was stil just 'Ice' last time a winter this cold happened.' Iceshard reflected as he stood, his ear twitching. Moons had passed since he had joined Pineclan to become its medicine cat, his ear twitched as he looked over at Pinestar. The grizzled leader was crouched next to his mate and deputy, Cinderstripe 

An ear-splitting shriek rang through the air, disturbing the eery leaf-bare silence. Iceshard blinked, ear twitching. He ducked into his den, grabbing borage and a fairly large stick. He knew who the yowl was coming from and why. But the medicine cat paused as he heard another yowl. He frowned and rushed towards the nursery 

"Thank Starclan youre here!" Breathed Shadefern, the queen had a litter of her own but they were nearly apprentice aged, "They've both gone into labor." 

One of the queens, a beautiful pure white she-cat, lay writhing in her nests, whimpering. She was a first time mother, so Iceshard crouched next to her, "Shadefern, attend to Hawkstrike for me." He meowed, his tail tip twitching as he ran his paw along Whitestream's swollen belly 

"Of course Iceshard." The queen replied 

"Just breathe, Whitestream." Iceshard meowed, pushing the sturdy stick next to her muzzle, "When you feel a kit coming, push and bite down as hard as you can." He watched the queen nod, moments later her belly rippled and she bit down upon the stick as a kit slithered out

Iceshard started to rapidly lick the newborn, pure white just like her mother, "A she-kit." He meowed, pushing the kit towards the queens muzzle as another kit slipped out, pure black, "Another she-kit." 

Soon, the pained screeches died down and the den was filled with loving purrs, the sound of nursing kits and the warm scent of milk. Whitestream had given birth to four healthy kits, three she-kits and a single little tom. Hawkstrike had had three kits, two toms and a she-kit. 

Iceshard sat next to Shadefern, "Have you named them yet?" He inquired the two queens, his tail tucked politely against his paws 

"Im waiting until Darkcloud returns from patrol." Whitestream purred groggily, looking up from her kits, her blue eyes hazy with love 

"I'll be surprised if Darkcloud even returns from patrol." Meowed Hawkstrike, her voice crackling with hostility. Iceshard silently agreed with her, the tom had shown no interest in Whitestream since she had fallen pregnant with his kits, "I named my kits." She meowed, smiling with pride 

"What are their names?" Came an eager voice, Iceshard looked over his shoulder. Three kits entered the den, followed by Pinestar 

"Tawnykit for the she-kit, Cloudkit for the white tom and Burstkit for the gray tom." Replied Hawkstrike, licking each kit as she named them 

"Theyre just lovely!" Purred Lilykit, sitting down next to her mother, "I cant believe we were once that small." 

"And now we're nearly too big for the den!" Furzekit meowed proudly, his bushy tail sticking straight up in the air as he glanced over at his brother, Breezekit who was sitting proudly next to Pinestar 

"Theyre beautiful kits." The leader meowed warmly, tail curled around his paws, "And they will make excellent warriors." 

"Or medicine cats." Whitestream meowed, raising her head, "Iceshard, you've been wanting an apprentice for a while now, havent you?" 

"I have." Iceshard replied, licking his paw and running it over his face, sighing and shaking his head, "But it seems like no kit ever shows interest in 'boring old herbs' as Furzekit put it so delicately." He smirked, looking over at the white furred kit

"I was only joking!" Furzekit meowed, his voice rising with embarrassment, tufted ears flattening 

Iceshard purred, standing, "Of course you were." He turned around and exited the den, shivering as he left the warmth of the nursery. He yawned and padded into his den. He curled up into his nest and within moments, he was asleep.  
\-----  
Days had passed since the kits had been born. Hawkstrikes kits were already out and exploring camp. Whitestream's kits, who she named Moonkit, Snowkit, and Ravenkit stuck close to their mother. 

Iceshard leapt over a fallen tree, reflecting sadly upon poor Talonkit who had died a day after he was born. He sighed, "I ought to collect some Goatweed for her grief." The medicine cat reflected outloud. As he padded further into the territory, he smelled something very strong 

Pausing to scent the air, he heard the very distinctive shrill cry of a kit. Iceshard felt panic rise in his chest, ignoring the scent he followed the sound. He slowed to a trot as the noise grew closer, glancing around he spotted a tiny black spot amongst the pure white snow, leaves clinging to it. As he approached the shape, he realized it was a kit and the source of the shrill cries.

Iceshard felt his heart soften as he looked down at the tiny black kitten, she was barely a few days old. She was also very skinny and malnourished. The large tom slowly curled up around the tiny kit and started to rapidly groom her 

"Where did you come from?" Murmured Iceshard, although he knew the kit could not respond even as her cries started to ease. After a few moments, she grew silent. For a second, Iceshard assumed she had died, but the tiny she-kit snuggled up against his belly and started to purr 

"I suppose I have to bring you back to camp." Iceshard murmured, glancing around, "And give you a proper name." He blinked, how did queens name their kits so easily? He sighed and lowered his head, he'd leave the naming to the queens for now. 

Iceshard began to pluck the leaves from her pelt, but as he bit into them a very strong scent touched his tongue and stung his nose. It was basil! He looked down at the tiny kit. She looked up at him with misted over eyes, the same green shade as the basil leaves he had been grooming from her pelt 

"Basilkit." Iceshard purred, licking her soft cheek, "I'll call you Basilkit." He gently grabbed the kit by her scruff and started to head home, his heart full of love for the tiny she-kit. He had always wanted kits of his own, but his role as medicine cat kept him from having any. 

'Perhaps this is my chance to have a kit of my own' Iceshard thought as he neared the camp entrance. He slowly padded into camp, pausing to look for Pinestar. But then he shook his head and trotted towards the nursery, he would speak to his leader after the she-kit was warm with one of the queens 

"Have you brought us a new toy?!" Squeaked Burstkit, running up to meet Iceshard, "Mother is keeping us in the den and we're so bored!" 

"Ive brought a kit." Meowed Iceshard, "Abandoned by her mother i presume. Shes very hungry, and I was hoping one of you could feed her?" He slowly placed the kit down, who arched her tiny back and hissed weakly at Tawnykit as she approached her 

"I'll take her." Whitestream meowed softly, her eyes brighter than they had been in days. Without waiting for a response from Iceshard, she grabbed Basilkit by the scruff and placed her next to her belly. Without hesitation Basilkit latched and started to nurse, purring loudly 

"She smells strange!" Squeaked Snowkit indignantly 

"Be kind Snowkit." Chided Hawkstrike 

"Her name is Basilkit." Iceshard spoke up, glancing at Whitestream, "I hope you'll keep that name, it fits her quite well." 

"Of course I'll keep it." The queen purred, rasping her tongue over Basilkit's head 

Iceshard sighed, his whole body flooding with relief. Turning around he left the den, shaking his fur out he padded over to Pinestar, who was grooming himself. He glanced up as Iceshard approached. Swallowing his anxiety, he bowed his head politely 

"Pinestar, I found a kit while searching for herbs. Shes barely a few days old and clearly abandoned. Whitestream has agreed to raise and nurse her." Iceshard meowed, his tail raised, "We will be keeping her." He added sternly

Pinestar sighed, "Im not so cruel I'd reject a kit." He meowed, ears flattening against his head

Iceshard gave him a curt nod before turning around and heading back for the nursery. Furzepaw, Breezepaw and Lilypaw raced past him. Sunnypaw trotting after, her eyes narrowed with annoyance. Iceshard purred a bit in amusement before slipping back into the nursery. 

Iceshard paused, his ears flattening and his eyes growing huge with horror. The nursery reeked of blood, Hawkstrike, Whitestream and the kits were dead. Basilkit stood over them, her black fur soggy with blood. Iceshard took a few steps back, shaking his head 

"Iceshard? You alright?" Inquired Hawkstrike 

Iceshard blinked, the gore and blood before him was now gone. Whitestream was purring, curled up around her daughter's as they nursed. Hawkstrike was doing her best to groom Burstkit while Cloudkit and Tawnykit played. He shook his fur out and managed a small smile, "Yeah I'm alright." He glanced down at Basilkit. Although his heart was still soft with love he couldn't help but wonder if he had made a mistake for bringing her here


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basilpaw finds a dead body

_Basilpaw dreamt. Beneath her paws the ground was cold and wet. She looked down, the ground was covered in snow. She slowly raised her head, breathing in the cold, crisp air._

_She felt different, her body much larger, her fur far thicker. Basilpaw looked down at her paws, they were large and dog-ish. She raised her head and started to run, her strides were long and her pace was quick. She narrowed her eyes as she ran further into the woods until her coat was bathed in darkness._

_Basilpaw slowed as she started to shrink, her tail swished as she approached a body. She did not recognize this cat, but he was dead. She stared down at his body, slowly she raised her paw and raked open his belly. His entrails spilled out, staining the bright snow crimson. Sticky blood spewed from his open wound, spraying onto Basilpaw's face, she relished in the feeling. The crimson liquid pooling between her toes felt warm despite the cold snow. Her mouth watered as the scent of warm, succulent flesh flooded her muzzle._

_Basilpaw bent down, sinking her teeth into his heart, which still clung loosely in his chest to a few sticky strings of flesh. She ripped it out, causing more blood to spurt onto her face. She felt herself grow large once again and the cat beneath her morphed into a stag_

...

"Basilpaw!" A paw roughly pawed at her side, waking her from the dream, "Basilpaw, its nearly dawn, wake up!"

Basilpaw growled in annoyance as she raised her head. Crouched next to her was her mentor Iceshard, his gaze cross. She sighed and slowly sat up, gently rubbing her paw across her face, "Such an early morning, for what reason?" She mumbled, stretching and yawning

"We have a busy day!" Iceshard responded, flicking his thick tail across her ears, "I want you to check on Chervilkit, she had a cough the other day and shes far too weak to fight off an infection if we don't catch it early." He meowed, "Then we'll go out and gather some herbs, we're low on chickweed and borage." He sniffed at his store, "Oh and some yarrow. But we could stand to gather a few more of the essentials with leaf fall approaching..."

"When will we have time to eat." Basilpaw sighed, feeling her stomach grumble, her dream had severely exasperated her hunger, she scratched up some of her old moss 

_'I ought to collect some fresher bedding.'_ She thought, looking back up at her mentor 

"We'll eat after we've gathered herbs." Replied Iceshard, "That'll encourage you to eat quickly, will it not?" A smirk twitched upon his lips as he tilted his head

"Right." Basilpaw sighed, grabbing the last few stray catmint leaves and leaving the den. She glanced around camp, Pinestar was awake, crouched upon high rock, speaking to Milkpelt. She could spot the newly named warriors, Furzetail, Lilyflame and Breezesky eagerly waiting for a patrol. She paused as Whitestream slipped out from the warriors den and lead the three out, her foster mothered smiled lovingly at her as she left. Basilpaw sighed and padded into the nursery.

Sunnywillow drowsily looked up, purring softly. At her belly were three kits, "Hello Basilpaw, have you come to check on Chervilkit?" She inquired, yawning

"I have." Basilpaw replied, crouching and placing her herbs down, "Is she still coughing?" She looked down at the tiny kit, she looked almost exactly like her father, Pinestar

"She hasnt coughed since last evening." Sunnywillow replied, gently rasping her tongue along the kit's cheek

"Have Applekit and Nettlekit coughed at all? Or shown any sign of fever?" Basilpaw replied, repressing a bored sigh and a roll of her eyes

"No. They're as healthy as a fox." Replied Sunnywillow happily, curling her tail around her daughters

"Thank Starclan for that." Basilpaw replied, biting back the sarcasm. When she had elected to be Iceshard's apprentice, she had hoped to be doing important things. While healing her clanmates after a particularly nasty battle with Sandclan was incredibly exciting, she was mostly bored by the boring daily tasks of checking on coughing kits and thorns stuck in paws pad, "If they do show any signs of fever or start coughing again, come see Iceshard or I." Basilpaw eagerly left the den, tail swishing back and forth

"How are the kits?" Basilpaw's ear twitched as Snailcrawl trotted over. She suppressed an annoyed sigh and put on a smile

"The kits are perfectly fine, Snailcrawl." She replied, tail tip twitching, "Chervilkit must have just got some moss stuck in her throat. It happens sometimes." Basilpaw brushed past him and trotted towards Iceshard, glancing over her shoulder as Snowpaw and Ravenpaw as they bustled over to the fresh kill pile

"How is Chervilkit?" Inquired Iceshard as she neared, "Has her cough gotten better or has it worsened?"

"Shes perfectly fine. So are her sisters." Replied Basilpaw, sinking her claws into the ground, "Can we leave now? All of the patrols are leaving before us!" She huffed as she scrunched up her face furiously

"In a moment, Basilpaw." Iceshard replied, "I will meet you by the entrance once I've finished checking on Hawkstrike." He touched his nose to her ear before trotting away

Basilpaw sighed heavily and padded over to the camp entrance. She sat down and curled her silky tail around her paws, her ear twitching. She perked up as spotted Moonpaw slipping out of the apprentices den. The scarred she-cat was one of the few cats in Pineclan that Basilpaw felt as if was worth her time.

Moonpaw spotted her as well. She gave a small smile and padded over, yawning. Basilpaw smiled back and lightly swiped her paw over her foster sister's ears, "Sleep well scar face?" She inquired, purring a bit 

"Other than Tawnypaw kicking me constantly, I slept fine." Moonpaw replied dryly, sitting down and licking her paw, "I swear you'd think that mouse-brain was a rabbit!" She scoffed indignantly. Basilpaw smirked a little bit, picturing the golden she-cat as a tasty rabbit. What would she taste like? She licked her lips, feeling her mouth start to water

"My scars have been feeling stiff, is that bad?" Moonpaw asked, nudging Basilpaw out of her daydream

Moonpaw had been attacked when she was incredibly young. Her father had raked his massive claws over her face, effectively blinding her in one eye and removing the flesh from her cheek, revealing her sharp back teeth

"Only old cats scars ache." Smirked Basilpaw, her whiskers twitching, "Perhaps you've aged rapidly in your sleep?" When Moonpaw gave her a cold, unamused look she added, "Aching scars is normal. You needn't worry."

"Thank Starclan. I don't need anymore problems." Moonpaw sighed, standing and stretching, "Pinestar's taking me out to do battle training with Cloudpaw."

"Try not to send him back injured. We don't need to waste herbs on apprentices." Iceshard meowed gruffly as he padded over, shaking his head, "I've already wasted far too many of my precious store on cats injured by a pointless battle."

Basilpaw smirked as she stood, "We were defending our honor, Iceshard." She meowed, shaking her fur out, "Surely that's a good a cause to 'waste' your herbs on." Without waiting for an answer she slipped out through the camp entrance, eagerly breathing in the many scents of the pine forest. Warmed by the fleeting green-leaf sun, she stretched and yawned

"Come along Basilpaw. We should try to collect as many herbs as we can before sun-high." Meowed Iceshard, padding past her

Basilpaw nodded and trotted after, glancing around. The woods seemed eerily quiet, she shook her head and carried on. The battle that had taken place a few days prior still hung over the forest, she sighed. Although she was glad to be learning about herbs and to heal, she wished she could sink her claws into the flesh of those fox-hearted Sandclan cats. She could picture herself tearing open their throats and showering her face in their blood, each scratch and bite given would be revenge for every Pineclan cat that had been killed at their claws.

"Go ahead and start gathering whatever herbs you can find." Iceshard's deep voice drew her out of her day dream, "I can scent yarrow and chamomile. Go collect as much as you can." He nodded at her before padding away

Basilpaw sighed heavily, fur prickling she padded after the strong scents. Within moments she found the yarrow, crouching she started to carefully rip the plants from their roots. After she gathered as many that could fit in her mouth, she padded after the strong scent of chamomile. She padded deeper into the woods, her vision grew darker as the thick pine trees covered the sun, her tail swished back and forth as suddenly a sweet scent flooded her muzzle. Basilpaw padded after the scent, eyes narrowing.

Soon she found the source of the sickly sweet scent. Before her lay a small brown tabby she-cat, her throat viciously ripped open, blurt had spurt out from the wound, staining the green grass crimson red. Her cheeks were sunken in, one eye rolled from its socket, fur and flesh missing from her flank and shoulder, revealing the white bones beneath. Maggots crawled along her body and from her open wounds. Her belly was sunken and every one of her ribs was visible. Her tongue lolled from her mouth, but it was discolored and nearly gray.

Basilpaw paused, staring at the body. Strangely enough her belly did not churn, instead it rumbled with hunger. This young she-cat looked no different than rotting prey. She slowly started to approach the rotting body, carefully she reached out a paw and rested it firmly against the dead she-cats flank. Her skin felt loose, when Basilpaw shifted her paw slightly the flesh slipped off like snow on a rock. She pulled her paw back, the flesh still clinging loosely to her paw. Basilpaw slowly and carefully sniffed it.

_'No different then the scent of a rabbit. Just slightly sweeter_.' She thought

"Basilpaw!" Hissed a voice from behind her. Basilpaw looked over her shoulder and saw Iceshard trotting over. She hissed as his teeth sank into her scruff and roughly dragged her away, "What do you think you were doing?!" He snarled, his eyes filled with far more rage than Basilpaw had seen in her eight moons of life

"I was inspecting a dead body!" Basilpaw snapped back, pulling away, she shook her fur out. That wasn't a total lie.

"That's mouse-brained! That body could have been diseased and you could have brought it back to the clans!" Iceshard growled, roughly nudging her, "Go home, now. I will bury her body."

Basilpaw glared at her mentor before whipping around and heading back towards home, herbs forgotten.

_'No different than a rabbit.'_ She thought, and she had never felt hungrier


	4. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gatherings are pretty much just soap operas

"Brr! Its so cold!" Meowed Ravenpaw, fluffing her thick coat out, "Why do we have to go to gatherings during leaf-fall and leaf bare?!" 

Basilpaw suppressed an annoyed sigh and her foster sister's idiocy. She had decided to walk by her fellow apprenticed instead of next to Iceshard, but now she was starting to regret said decision. She rolled her shoulders, flinching as she placed a paw down on the cold grass beneath her, which were already starting to frost over. Leaf fall had recently come but it was quite a bit colder than normal.

"At least your coat is thick! Im practically freezing my whiskers off." Retorted Snowpaw, she was trembling from paw to tail, her usually bright pink nose was now a much paler shade

"Perhaps Starclan is trying to keep us from the gathering." Moonpaw meowed thoughtfully, tail swishing and curling over her back before glancing at Basilpaw

Basilpaw sighed, "Iceshard hasnt received even visions, so Im just going to assume that this cold weather is because its leaf-fall." She shook her fur out before smoothing it along her spine. Although the piercing cold was able to pierce through her pelt, she didnt mind it much

"Im so excited to meet the other clans!" Interjected Ravenpaw, purring eagerly as she lightly bumped Basilpaw's shoulder with her own, "What are the other medicine cats like?"

Basilpaw hummed, ear twitching as she thought back to last half-moon, "Well, most of the medicine cats were rather polite and curt." She shrugged, it hadnt been all that memorable. When she dreamt she hadnt been visited by her ancestors, instead she had been a large stag pursing a rabbit 

"I wonder if Sandclan will dare show their faces." Meowed Snowpaw, her claws twitching as she narrowed her eyes, tail lashing

"I hope so." Basilpaw meowed softly, the peace agreement would not stop her from sinking her fangs into the flesh of a Sandclan cat if they dared to get snippy with her clanmates

Within a few moments they arrived into the gathering clearing, tall oak and pine trees loomed over them. A stream ran through the clearing, the ground was sandy and course. A massive rock jutted out from the ground, surrounded by fiver smaller rocks. The moon hung right in the center of the trees, covering the clearing in its silvery white light.

"Meadowclan is already here." Iceshard meowed, padding up next to Basilpaw, "Come along." He padded over to where the medicine cats sat, which was right next to the five smaller rocks

Basilpaw sighed, stretching and fluffing her fur out before following. Glancing up at the announcement rock she spotted a small calico she-cat. She was lean and wiry, her ears were rather large and her paws extremely small

' _Meadowstar looks quite a bit like a rabbit._ ' Basilpaw thought as her whiskers twitched and a slight growl rumbled in her belly, ' _she would probably taste like rabbit mixed with meadow blossoms_ ' the small black apprentice smirked a bit but shook the thought away and joined her mentor

Sparrowblossom was talking with Iceshard. She was a rather pretty cat with a large tail. With her rounded ears and bushy tail, she looked quite a bit like a squirrel, Basilpaw imagined she would taste a lot like one too. She sat down and looked over at Cloverpaw. He was a rather handsome cat with green eyes, but he was dull as dirt.

' _He probably tastes like dirt as well_.' Basilpaw scoffed to herself as she raised her paw and delicately ran her tongue along it, "So Cloverpaw, have you memorized any herbs yet?" She meowed, not looking up at him

"Obviously." Came the toms annoyed response, "Have you?"

"Of course. Im a good medicine cat." Basilpaw smiled as she put her paw down and wrapped her tail around her paws tightly. She could feel Iceshard's glare, but she ignored it as she started to groom her chest fur

"Lakeclan is coming." Sparrowblossom meowed, standing and fluffing her coat out, "It seems only Skycloud is here tonight."

As if summoned, Skycloud trotted over and sat down. Basilpaw crinkled her nose against the strong fishy scent that followed. ' _He and all his clanmates would probably taste like all kinds of different fish_.' She thought to herself and her belly churned a little, she hated fish

"Wheres Echoheart?" Iceshard inquired as he presses up against Basilpaw. Although she wouldn't say it out loud, she appreciated his warmth, "Surely that old bat hasn't croaked yet."

Skycloud's whiskers twitched in annoyance, "My father is busy helping Rowanpool give birth." He shook his fur out, "Shes been yowling all evening."

"Give her and her new kits my best wishes." Sparrowblossom purred, her tail curling in delight

"How are Chestnutstem's kits?" Inquired Iceshard

Basilpaw looked away, tuning out of their conversation about kits. She had never had any interest in the squealing nuisances, and she was quite glad that as a medicine cat she wasnt expected to have them. She looked into the ground of cats and smiled a bit, spotting Moonpaw amongst them. The moonlight had turned her black fur silver and her white fur glowed. Her beautiful blue and red eyes glowed in the light as she talked with a much less beautiful Lakeclan apprentice

Suddenly a cat sat next to her, nearly toppling her off of her paws. She hissed a bit in surprise, the scent of stones and dust filled her nose. Although she recognized the Cliffclan scent, she did not recognize the long furred and long legged cat that sat next to her

"Whose your new apprentice?" Inquired Sparrowblossom, smiling warmly at the young cat. Growling a bit, Basilpaw shifted away from the cat. The new apprentice was practically vibrating with excitement and it was quite irritating

Mothstalk blinked, pausing. Basilpaw rolled her eyes, the old tom was practically dust at this point, "Her name is Sorrelpaw." He croaked, "Shes Cliffstar's daughter."

Basilpaw sighed and looked up at Iceshard. He was staring at her with a silent look that said 'be friendly!' Reluctantly she looked over at Sorrelpaw and smiled, "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Basilpaw." She dipped her head politely, Iceshard did the same

"Im so excited to be here! I've always wanted to be a medicine cat, I love herbs. Basilpaw you're named after a herb right? So am I!" Chattered on Sorrelpaw and Basilpaw could feel her annoyance rise. She wished she could sink her claws into the chattering she-cats flesh and rip her throat out, the same way she would kill an annoying chattering bird

' _slice the vocal cords_ '

"Sandclan." Snarled Iceshard, Basilpaw twisted her head around as she watched the Sandclan cats poor into the clearing. She narrowed her eyes as Sandstar leapt up next to Cliffstar

"Mallowstream." Iceshard growled as the large she-cat sat next to Mothstalk

The silvery gray she-cat held his hostile glare calmly. Basilpaw admired her courage although she still wished to rake her claws across her eyes and watch the blood squirt from them

"You may hold a grudge against my clan, but I would like to remain civil." Meowed Mallowstream, blinking slowly and looking down at Basilpaw. She held the much larger she-cats gaze, smiling a little as she saw a spark of fear in them

"Wheres Rainpaw?" Sparrowblossom inquired, "Or has he gotten his full name by now."

"He is still back at camp." Replied Mallowstream calmly, "He is back at camp with Bloodpetal. She is currently in labor." She raised her paw and ran her tongue over it before over her ear

Basilpaw opened her mouth to say something however a yowl interrupted her. She looked up at the announcement rock, Cliffstar stood at the front. She assumed the arrogant toad would be making the first announcements. She sank her claws into the sandy ground, he would probably taste like a toad

"Cliffclan is well." He began, "Prey is flying high but not to high that we cant catch it." His skinny tail swished as he raised his head proudly, "And I am proud to announce Cliffclan has three new apprentices. Sorrelpaw, Smokepaw and Wolfpaw. As well as a new litter of kits born to Snowslip, which she named Pouncekit, Foxkit and Hailkit."

Basilpaw listened as cheers ran through the clearing, particularly loudly by Cliffclan and Sandclan. She reluctantly started to cheer their names as well although she didn't understand why the birth of new kits was so incredible.

She watched as Lakestar took his place. Basilpaw marveled at her beauty, long golden fur and bright green eyes. She would probably be a delectable despite the fish, "Lakeclan is well, the fish are plump and ready to be caught. We have two new warriors, Beetail and Tigerbelly."

Basilpaw looked over and could spot two cats in the crowd, from the way they swelled with pride as the clans called their names, she assumed they were the aforementioned new warriors. She stared at Beetail, she was plump and very soft looking. She looked like a particularly plump mouse, her belly grumbled as she imagined sinking her teeth into the she-cats succulent flesh and tearing it from its bone. What a meal she would make!

"Pineclan is well." Pinestar's voice interrupted her thoughts, she looked up at the announcement rock once more, "We have a new litter of kits born to Sunnywillow, they have been named Applekit and Nettlekit." She watched as grief briefly crossed his gaze, "And my daughter, Chervilkit is currently being nursed by Sunnywillow since Sandclan so cruelly slaughtered their mother!" He snarled at Sandstar

"An eye for an eye!" Hissed Sandstar, his claws unsheathing, "Do not forget our first battle Pinestar, where you struck down my mate."

Basilpaw remembered the tales Whitestream had told her about the first massive battle between her own clan and Sandclan. Their bloody history had started as soon as Pinestar had murdered Sandstar's mate, Oswin. Her whiskers twitched with amusement, how petty toms could be

"It seemed you moved on rather quickly." Sneered Pinestar, "As far as I heard Robinheart is expecting your second litter."

"Enough!" Yowled Iceshard, startling Basilpaw slightly. She watched her mentor stand, his tail lashing with anger, "The clouds are covering the moon, Starclan is clearly angry with your pointless quarrel."

Both toms slowly sat down, still glaring at each other, eyes bright with hostility. Basilpaw glanced at Iceshard, she couldn't wait until she was able to command such powerful cats like that with just her words. She smirked and raised her head, watching Meadowstar step forward. Cats would bend to her will if she claimed it was Starclan's

"Meadowclan is well, our prey is running quickly but not too quick for us to catch." She began, "And a new litter of kits have been born and named Blossomkit, Bramblekit and Leopardkit." Basilpaw could see the she-cat was feeling rather anxious by the way the fur rippled along her shoulders and her tail tip twitched

"And who is their father?" Hissed Cliffstar, however his hostility was not pointed at the she-cat but instead towards his deputy, a massive golden tom cat. Basilpaw assumed he was named Lionfang

Meadowstar narrowed her eyes, "You are perfectly aware who their father is seeing your deputy seduced my daughter!" She glared at Lionfang, who stared back, unimpressed

Basilpaw glanced at the tom, he was staring at his paws, ears flat against his head. She smirked a little as she curled her tail, if all gatherings were like this she would enjoy them much more than she thought she would. She glanced up at Cliffstar, who was still glaring at Lionfang. Eventually the tom stood and finally spoke, "I loved Briarcloud and I will gladly admit those kits are mine." He meowed, "However i cannot abandon my rank as deputy."

"You will leave these kits to be raised without a father?!" She could hear Whitestream yowl this, Basilpaw imagined she was particularly sensitive to absentee fathers

"If Meadowstar and Cliffstar allows it, I will visit them as often as I can." Lionfang meowed, Basilpaw admired his courage although she still thought he was rather stupid to assume Meadowstar would allow this

"No." Hissed Meadowstar, "Briarcloud is perfectly happy raising these kits with Shellwind, who is far more reliable than you, you toad!" Basilpaw was surprised by the she-cats fearsome tone, from her clanmates descriptions Meadowstar always seemed to be the more mellow leader

"Very well." Meowed Lionfang, sitting down and curling his tail around his paws

Basilpaw smirked, barely holding back her laughter. She choked it back and looked up as Sandstar stepped forward

"Sandclan is well, we have a new warrior, Eagleswoop and a new litter of kits born to Robinheart, they have been names Poppykit, Fawnkit, Owlkit and Shadowkit." His ear twitched as he tossed a hostile look at Pinestar

Basilpaw could hear a few cheers, however they were not as loud as the cheers for Meadowclans new apprentices. She smirked a bit, 'good' she thought ' _those fox-hearts don't deserve to be proud of their new blood'_

"I suppose that concludes the gathering." Iceshard meowed, nudging Basilpaw, "There will be no sharing of tongues." She shrugged dismissively, despite the excitement of the gathering she was quite ready to return home to her warm nest. She trotted after her mentor

\--

Soon they were home. Basilpaw yawned and exchanged brief goodnights with her foster sisters and mother as she padded towards the medicine cats den, however she paused as she spotted Moonpaw and cloudpaw. Her fur grew warm with jealousy as she spotted how close the two were, their flanks pressed against each others and their muzzles close.

Basilpaw growled softly and tore her gaze away, padding inside the medicine cats den and settled down into her nest. However the jealousy and spite did not go away, it only grew stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So rq im gonna mention how this book is going to work. So unlike canon Super editions and warriors books, this isnt just going to follow Hannibal Kinnie Basilshade. The first 14 chapters will be dedicated to her, then there will be two other parts. 14 chapters dedicated to [redacted] and the last 14 chapters dedicated to [redacted] and [redacted] but Basilshade will play a major role in each part.


	5. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babys first kill

Basilpaw crouched, carefully digging at the frozen ground. She let out an annoyed huff and stood up, "Iceshard, the ground is completely frozen. There is no possible way I can dig out the burdock root. Unless you want me to rip out my claws." She meowed, staring at her mentor. The tom only acknowledged her with a whisk of his bushy tail

Basilpaw's claws twitched in annoyance, she imagined tearing her claws across his ears and forcing him to listen to her. But instead she just whipped around and marched off deeper into the woods, hoping that she could find some unfrozen herbs. She padded through the undergrowth, ear twitching as a frozen twig prodded it. Growling she pulled herself out from the undergrowth. She shook out her fur and continued through the silent forest.

Basilpaw paused as she heard the crackle of broken branches and crushed leaves. She froze, whatever had caused that noise was far larger than a cat. ' _Perhaps a wolf_.' Her fear increased, however her heart started to pound with excitement. She had never met a wolf before. Against her better judgement she followed the noise, keeping low and quiet.

Soon enough she had found the beast. However, she was not met with the face of a fearsome beast. Instead she stood in front of a large stag, his horns gleamed in the sunlight. He towered over Basilpaw, but she felt no fear. She stared down the animal, tail tip twitching. They maintained eye contact for a while before the beast turned around and galloped into the shadows.

Basilpaw felt light-headed and dizzy, she hadn't been breathing. She shook out her fur and briefly closed her eyes, imagining herself as a large stag. She could also imagine impaling card on her massive horns. She would be feared and respected. Smiling to herself she started to trot back to Iceshard

"Lets head back." Her mentor meowed to her casually, as if Basilpaw hadn't even left. Iceshard looked over his shoulder at her, "Wheres the burdock root?" His ear twitched in annoyance

"The ground is frozen, Iceshard, I cannot dig the root out." Basilpaw meowed, keeping her tone polite although she wished she rake her claws across the toms broad face, "I'll gather some later in the day, when the ground has softened."

"You better, or you will be checking all the kits for fleas." Iceshard meowed, glaring at her. Basilpaw grimaced, imagining having to crack those annoying little furballs' fleas, suppressing a shiver she followed after her mentor

"Hawkstrike is close to giving birth. I imagine it'll be any day now." Iceshard meowed, as Basilpaw trotted up next to his side, "We have enough borage, correct?"

Basilpaw blinked, "Well yes, but this is Hawkstrike's third litter, I imagine she'll have more than enough milk." Her ear twitched as she frowned

"Kits born in the winter are more prone to disease and die easier. Not to mention the prey shortage. I just want to be sure she has enough milk to feed her kits even if she doesn't receive the right amount of prey." Iceshard explained, ducking into the Pineclan entrance. Basilpaw paused before following, she grimaced as she imagined having to give birth to a whole litter of kittens.

' _I'd rather eat dirt_.' She thought, glancing around the camp clearing. Moonpaw, Cloudpaw and Burstpaw were all out on patrol with Whitestream and Milkpelt. Basilpaw sighed, ear twitching in boredom

"Hello Basilpaw!" Meowed Tawnypaw, trotting over and brushing her shoulder up against Basilpaw's, "I have a thorn in my pad, could you fish it out for me please?"

Basilpaw looked over at the pretty golden she-cat. Her whiskers and fur were twitching, she was also avoiding eye contact as she raised her paw. When Basilpaw slowly leaned forward and brushed her nose against her paw-pad, she could feel Tawnypaw tense. She smirked as she sank her teeth into the thorn, swiftly pulling it out.

' _Tawnypaw has a crush on me, how adorable_.' Basilpaw thought, her whiskers twitching with amusement, ' _I can use this to my advantage._ ' She stood up and brushed her tail along Tawnypaw's spine while purposefully pushing her nose right up against the she-cat's cheek

"You ought to be more careful, Tawnypaw." Basilpaw purred, pulling away and whisking her tail away. She could see Tawnypaw lean against Basilpaw slightly. She felt bile rise in her throat as she stared at the she-cat in disgust, how dare this rabbit think she was worth Basilpaw's affections

As if Tawnypaw had read her thoughts, she quickly pulled away and stood, "I will, thank you." She purred, ducking her head anxiously, "Erm, do you want to share a rabbit with me this evening?" Basilpaw stared at her, licking her lips, "Or maybe some kind of other prey. I-if you'd like." Her voice grew softer and more anxious

Basilpaw cleared her throat, "If Im not busy." She responded, smiling warmly, "I would be honored." She watched Tawnypaw's face brighten and her tail twitch eagerly. Basilpaw's ear twitched, she imagined a rabbits tail did the same when it was scared.

'I wonder if her tail would twitch if she feared for her life.' Basilpaw pondered, tilting her head slightly 

"Fantastic!" Tawnypaw purred, turning around and trotting over to Ravenpaw. Basilpaw dropped her smile and turned around as well. She started to make her way back to the medicine cats den when she heard a yowl and the stench of blood flooded her senses, causing her mouth to water. Seconds later, Moonpaw stumbled into camp. Cloudpaw splayed limply on her back. Milkpelt stumbled into camp, dragging Whitestream in by her scruff. Burstpaw lay on his back as well

Basilpaw stared at Moonpaw, her ear tip was hanging loosely on top of her ear, she had a massive gash along her flank and a bite mark on her chest, but nothing looked too deadly. She shook her head and ran over, pressing her muzzle against her friends cheek, "What happened?" She demanded

Moonpaw just shook her head and gently let Cloudpaw slide off her shoulders, "Save him. Please!" She sobbed. Iceshard ran past Basilpaw and grabbed Burstpaw's scruff. Basilpaw felt her blood boil but she snatched Cloudpaw roughly by the scruff and dragged him back to the medicine cats den, where Iceshard was already tending to Burstpaw. Milkpelt had staggered in after her and laid Whitestream gently in a spare nest before collapsing next to her.

Basilpaw stared at Cloudpaw. His snowy white pelt was practically stained red, his back legs were twisted and broken and as Basilpaw ran her paws along his spine, she could feel a massive break right near his hindquarters. His ears were torn and he had huge gashes along his sides and head. She shook her head and started to chew up herbs, smoothing them into his open wounds. Basilpaw grabbed cobwebs and smoothed them onto his wounds.

"Moonpaw..." Cloudpaw croaked, so soft that only Basilpaw could hear, "P-please tell me shes okay." His voice trembled in his throat

Basilpaw felt a hot flash of jealousy. Glancing over her shoulder at the other cats, she leant forward and carefully placed a paw on his throat. She unsheathed her claws and ripped it open. Blood spurt across the den but it blended in with the other bloody pools. Cloudpaw went limp beneath her, she pulled away. Basilpaw stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes with her paw, "Hes dead, Iceshard. I was unable to save him." She forced her voice to tremble

Iceshard looked over his shoulder, "You did your best. But now is not the time to grieve, tend to Whitestream." His voice was curt, he was tending to Milkpelt now

Basilpaw nodded and crouched next to her foster mother, swiftly getting to work on her. Smoothing herbs into her wounds and wrapping them with cobwebs. She sighed in relief when her foster mothers whimpers faded and her breathing steadied. She raised her head and looked over her shoulder. Basilpaw flattened her ears, spotted Moonpaw crossed over Cloudpaw. She could see the she-cat was saying her goodbyes.

Basilpaw padded over and wrapped her tail around Moonpaw's shoulders, "Let me tend to your wounds." She murmured softly in her friends ear before rasping her tongue over it. The she-cat just buried her head into Basilpaw's chest, sobs wracking her body. She smirked a little and pressed her nose against Moonpaw's head, murmuring soft comforting words.

\--

The sun set and Cloudpaw's body was placed in the center of camp. Basilpaw had groomed the blood from his fur and Iceshard had covered him in lavender and other strong smelling herbs to keep away the scent of death, however it still lingered in the clearing. Hawkstrike was wailing loudly, her face buried in Snailcrawl's shoulder. Tawnypaw was whimpering, burying her face into her brothers flank.

Basilpaw crossed the clearing and sat next to Moonpaw, curling her tail around the she-cat. She watched as the she-cat looked at Basilpaw, her beautiful eyes were fogged over with grief, "Was there nothing you could have done to save him?" She murmured. Basilpaw could tell she was choking back yowls of pain

"I did everything I could. But his wounds were far too severe." Basilpaw murmured back, licking Moonpaw's head gently. The she-cat just let a pained whimper and buried her face into Basilpaw's chest once more

"How did this happen?" Pinestar demanded, staring at Milkpelt. The tom was in well enough shape to attend the toms vigil

"We were attacked by a badger..." His voice became shaky, "Cloudpaw fought incredibly bravely, but a rock fell and crushed him. However, we all would have died without Moonpaw's quick thinking." Although his voice was full of pain, Basilpaw could hear pride 

Pinestar nodded, "Cloudpaw deserves to join Starclan as a warrior." He meowed, raising his head, "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and given up his life in the service of our clan." The massive ton stopped, Basilpaw could see he was trembling from head to tail. She narrowed her eyes, she never thought her leader so weak, "Let Starclan receive him as a warrior. He will be known as Cloudspirit for his bravery."

Basilpaw could he was now staring at Moonpaw, "Moonpaw, come forward."

Basilpaw frowned as her friends warmth vanished from her side as she padded over to Pinestar, "I, Pinestar, leader of Pineclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command them as a warrior in their turn."

"But Pinestar, she isn't twelve moons yet." Argued Milkpelt, glancing guiltily at Moonpaw, who just blinked understandingly

"She may not be of age, however she has proven herself to be an incredible warrior already." Pinestar responded, "And as her mentor, I can say with full confidence she is ready."

Basilpaw felt pride spark through her as her tail curled eagerly as Pinestar began to speak again, "Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Moonpaw meowed without a moments hesitation

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you the warrior name-" Moonpaw cut him off

"Pinestar, I would like to be called Mooncloud, in honor of Cloudpaw." Moonpaw meowed, Basilpaw felt hot jealousy rake through her once more

"Of course." Meowed Pinestar, dipping his head, "By the powers of starclan, I give you your warriors name. From this moment on you will be known as Mooncloud. Starclan honors your bravery and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Pineclan."

"Mooncloud! Cloudspirit!" The clan yowled. Basilpaw paused for a moment before joining in, only yowling Mooncloud's name. She glanced at her friend as she settled back down next to her

"You loved him." Basilpaw meowed softly, ears flat against her head. Her voice was devoid of jealousy

"I did." Mooncloud responded softly, "I will never love a cat as much as I loved him."

Basilpaw suppressed a growl as she pressed up against her friend. She glared at Cloudspirit's body. Suddenly her fur felt hot, as if someone was watching her. Slowly she raised her eyes and looked over at Iceshard, the tom was staring at her with wide, terrified eyes. Basilpaw stared back calmly, blinking slowly. After a few moments, Iceshard looked away. Basilpaw felt satisfaction claw at her belly.


	6. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basilpaw gets her ass handed to her

Basilpaw stretched as she slowly sat up from her nest, moss untangling itself from her silky coat. She glanced over at the warm shapes next to her. Whitestream's flank rose and fell steadily. On her other side Mooncloud lay curled up in a tiny ball. She blinked and yawned, slipping out of the medicine cats den. Seven sunrises had passed since the attack and Whitestream's wounds were still healing. Mooncloud's mind was still recovering, so they both were instructed to stay in the medicine cats den.

Blinking as the blinding light touched her eyes, Basilpaw shook out her coat and stretched. She stretched luxuriously before shaking her coat out and sitting down. The sun had only just crept over the horizon and most of Pineclan was still fast asleep. Basilpaw glanced over at Pinestar's den, the tom was still asleep. She shook her coat out and glanced at her mentor as he left the den.

"Good morning." Basilpaw greeted Iceshard, shivering a bit, "Quite cold isn't it?"

Iceshard simply stared at her, his eyes wide as saucers. His fur was on edge and he was trembling, he looked as if he hadn't slept in moons. Basilpaw frowned and tilted her head, he stared at her for half a heartbeat longer before turning tail and padding over to the pathetic fresh kill pile. Basilpaw scowled as she flattened her ears, ' _How rude!_ ' She huffed slightly and stood up, disappearing back into the medicine cats den

"Good morning, Basilpaw." Whitestream greeted her. The white she-cats eyes were hazy and tired, but she still held a warm, motherly smile, "I hope you slept well."

"As well as one can with two warm cats sleeping next to her." Basilpaw purred back, pushing down her burning anger for Iceshard's rudeness away, "How are you feeling Whitestream?"

"I dont understand why you dont just call me mom, like your sisters." Whitestream's whiskers twitched with amusement, "But Im feeling fine. However, my wounds ache quite a bit." She then added hastily, "Its nothing to worry about."

Basilpaw sat down next to her and carefully peeled off the old cobwebs, "I dont call you mom, because the simple fact is you are not my mother, biologically of course." She sniffed at the worst of Whitestream's wounds, a fearsome bite that refused to heal, "Theres no scent of infection...and you dont have a fever." She looked up at the she-cat and saw hurt in her gaze

"I may have not kitted you Basilpaw, but I still love you just as much as my biological kits." Whitestream murmured, licking Basilpaw's head like she had done when she was a kit

"And I you. However it feels like a lie to use the wrong title for you." Basilpaw replied dismissively, "Im going to go speak to Iceshard." She turned around and padded away from the medicine cats den, her ear twitching. She didn't quite understand why Whitestream was so desperate for her to call her 'mother'. Basilpaw tsked and shook her head as she padded up to her mentor, "Iceshard."

The tom whipped his head around to stare at Basilpaw, his ears flattened against his head and a terrified look in his eye. Basilpaw felt her annoyance rise, ' _why is this old fool acting as if I murdered his mother!?_ ' She blinked and felt anxiety prick at her belly ' _Had he seen me kill Cloudspirit?'_ She shook her head, 'he couldn't have'

"Iceshard, Whitestream's bite wound isn't healing properly however there is no sign of infection." Basilpaw meowed impatiently, tail tip twitching as she took a step towards him, he shifted away

Iceshard cleared his throat, "I'll have you go t-to Meadowclan. Ask them for Horsetail, Tormentil and Chamomile." His voice shook slightly as he looked away from her, Basilpaw felt her confusion and anger rise slightly but she did not show it

"Right." Basilpaw meowed through gritted teeth, she turned around and padded towards the camp entrance. Although she did not fear traveling to Meadowclan alone, she wondered if her mentor had not wanted her to go with a warrior in case she attacked them? Basilpaw scoffed at the idea as she rolled her eyes, ignoring the branches as the roughly tugged at her long fur.

She padded through the pine forest, her fur prickling as she frowned. Basilpaw flicked her ear, she would have to pass through both Cliffclan and Sandclan's territory in order to get to Meadowclan's camp. She stopped walking for a moment as she flicked her back, she could also pass through Lakeclan's territory however that would mean wet paws and the possibility of drowning. Basilpaw briefly weighed her options before continuing padding along.

Soon she arrived at the Cliffclan border, marked by both a scent line and a large jagged rock and several smaller rocks placed along the border purposely. Gracefully she hopped over the border and deliberately kicked a few rocks over onto Pineclan's side of the border. She started to make her way through the jagged territory, leaping over and onto rocks. Basilpaw grunted as she slipped on the stone beneath her and nearly tumbled into a very deep looking hole.

' _How does Cliffclan live like this?!_ ' she thought furiously as she leapt off of a rock and onto one much smaller. Basilpaw hissed in pain as a jolt of pain ran through all four of her legs. She paused as she as the scent of Cliffclan flooded her nose. Although she was a medicine cat apprentice and was granted free access to any territory without fear of attack, Cliffclan was not friendly with Pineclan at the moment anf probably wouldn't be happy about Basilpaw being so far into their territory, despite her rank.

Thinking quickly she ducked into cave, squeezing her small body in easily. She shifted around so her head faced the outside. She flattened her ears as a patrol leapt down right in front of her hiding place. Basilpaw backed up until her rump touched the back wall of the cave, she held her breath and pricked her ears.

"I smell Pineclan." Growled a handsome brown tom-cat

"It probably just drifted over from their territory, no need to raise your hackles Bramblenight." Replied a pretty skinny brown and cream she-cat as she brushed her fur against his and pushed her muzzle against his chin. Basilpaw almost gagged at this obvious display of affection

"This far into our territory?" Bramblenight growled gruffly, two other cats landed next to them, "Am I mad or is it coming from..." He walked closer to Basilpaw's cave and she felt her heart start to flutter slightly. She sank her claws into the rock beneath her and prepared to slash at his face and run

"Heron!" Shrieked a huge gray tabby she-cat, she took off running, with a furious huff Bramblenight ran after. The two others cats followed. Basilpaw gave a sigh of relief and slipped out from her cave, she glanced around carefully and picked up her pace, praying to Starclan she wouldn't have another close call

\--

It was nearly sunhigh when Basilpaw arrived at the Sandclan border. She paused before shaking away her anxieties and breaking out into a run. Although she loved Pineclan's forest and the safety it provided, she enjoyed Sandclan's wide open territory that allowed Basilpaw to run freely without having to keep watch for trees

As Basilpaw ran she hummed thoughtfully, the sand beneath her shifted and almost caused her to trip. She slowed into a trot then she stopped. She stared at the sand, frowning as she tilted her head.

' _I wonder what blood would look like on the sand. Would it soak like water?_ ' Basilpaw pondered as she pawed at the ground beneath her, her tail swished as she hummed thoughtfully

Suddenly paws slammed into her flank and she was shoved against the ground. Basilpaw could feel claws digging deeply into her flesh, she hissed as she glared at her attacker. She was a smaller skinny pale ginger she-cat, her fur had practically blended in with the sand. Basilpaw marveled at her firm muscles and the power behind them, her meat would be as firm as a rabbits but would taste delectable. However she was unable to marvel much longer as the she-cat buried her teeth into Basilpaw's shoulder.

Basilpaw snarled and buried her back paws into the she-cats underbelly and kicked her away. The she-cat landed on her paws and lunged at Basilpaw once again. She managed to dodge the attack but claws did rake along her side, blood spurted out and landed on the sand. Basilpaw felt anger rise in her throat, she unsheathed her claws and stared at the she-cat.

The pale ginger sandclan cat glared at her, "You're on Sandclan territory Pineclan scum!" Her tail lashed as she narrowed her eyes

"I'm a medicine cat apprentice." Hissed Basilpaw, "I have Starclan's permission to go where I wish. "

"Since when has Pineclan believed in Starclan or cared about their permission!" The she-cat snarled back

Basilpaw paused as she stared at the she-cat, the skinny but well built frame and the long tail. She was Sandstar's daughter. Basilpaw smirked, "At least Pineclan wins fights we start." She mocked, "And we haven't had any warriors die from a battle we started."

She watched the apprentice's eyes flare with rage. She lunged at Basilpaw, claws outstretched and teeth bared. Basilpaw crouched, relying on instinct, she lunged forward and met the she-cat mid-air. She slammed the apprentice into the ground and buried her teeth into her throat. Basilpaw prepared to bite down and deliver the killing blow, but the she-cat managed to kick her away. Basilpaw tumbled away, panting a bit, her underbelly stung. She looked down and saw blood pooling from massive scratches along her flank. She reached her paw down and gingerly touched the blood.

Basilpaw slowly got to her paws, clearly this apprentice was far too well-trained for her. Accepting her defeat she bowed her head before running towards the Meadowclan border, she could hear the Sandclan apprentice pursuing her. Basilpaw narrowed her eyes, panting and gritting her teeth she whipped around and closed her eyes, unsheathing her claws and striking whatever she could.

Basilpaw blinked her eyes open as she heard a choking noise. She took a step back, the apprentice was staring at her, her eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. She had massive gashes on her throat, blood pooled out and down her legs. Basilpaw watched as the she-cat fell, blood pooling around her, "Sa-save me--" the words were gargled as blood spurt out of the apprentices mouth and landed on Basilpaw's cheek as she neared.

Basilpaw narrowed her eyes as she placed a paw on the wound, the she-cat stared up ar her, amber eyes bright with fear. Basilpaw narrowed her eyes, tail lashing. But then she heard the sound of grass being crushed, she turned around and saw a Meadowclan patrol staring at her.

Basilpaw forced her eyes to widen with fear, "A-a rouge! He was massive, he attacked the both of us--please get cobwebs!" She yowled at the patrol of cats, hoping they would believe her performance

Luckily the group of cats believed her and ran off. Basilpaw turned around and stared at the she-cat, she was twitching her eyes rolling to the back of her head, carefully Basilpaw removed her paw and stared at the massive gashes on her throat. They revealed the crimson red flesh beneath, Basilpaw reached a claw forward and made a small incision along her neck and up to the flesh beneath her chin. She raked her claws along a fleshy tube. Blood spurt from it and landed on her face, Basilpaw relished in the feeling.

Once the Meadowclan cats returned with cobwebs, Basilpaw swiftly got to work. After a few moments the throat wounds were covered with cobwebs, the apprentice was now unconscious but alive, "We must take her back to her camp." Meowed a handsome tom-cat, Basilpaw recognized him as Meadowclans deputy Goldenthroat, "Doveshade, Condorwing." He nodded at the two warriors. Basilpaw watched as a gray tom-cat gingerly picked the apprentice by her scruff and padded away, a golden calico tom followed

"Basilpaw, should I have Maplepetal bring you back to your camp?" Inquired Goldenthroat, before he spotted her wounds. Basilpaw swayed a bit, realizing how much blood she had lost, she felt teeth meet her scruff, "Maplepetal, go to Pineclan and inform them we have their medicine cat apprentice." Basilpaw was distantly aware of Goldenthroat meowing something else, but her ears felt as if they were full of fluff. Her eyelids grew heavy and she desperately fought to keep them open but after a few moments she allowed the darkness to take over her vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lil rushed bc i wanted to get it out quickly. Ive been @ school doing school shit lol


	7. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basilpaw fights god

Basilpaw's paw twitched a bit as the light flooded her eyes. She groaned softly and blinked rapidly, flinching as she sat up. She still had not grown used to how much light entered Meadowclan's hastily put together dens. She sighed and shook out her fur, limping from the apprentices den and stretching. As she did so, her nearly healed wound twinged painfully.

A few days had passed since Basilpaw's fight and she had been staying in Meadowclan's camp since then, both Iceshard and Sparrowblossom agreeing she was not in a fit enough condition to travel home. However, today was her last day here as the half-moon meeting was that evening.

Basilpaw padded over to the small fresh kill pile and slowly picked up a rabbit, her stomach growling painfully. She looked around before padding back over to the apprentices den and settling down. To her relief Crowpaw, Fallowpaw and Nettlepaw were all training when she had first woken. The young mouse-brains asked far too many questions and had far too much energy. Especially young Crowpaw, who seemed quite smitten with Basilpaw.

She took a bite from the rabbit she had grabbed as she watched Meadowstar leave her den, her muscles rolling as she walked. Basilpaw took another bite from the rabbit, closing her eyes. When she opened them, Meadowstar lay before her, her eyes blank blood pooled around her. It lapped at Basilpaw's fur as she slowly bent down and took a bite from the leaders succulent flesh, relishing the flavors as they sang on her tongue.

"Hello Basilpaw." Purred Condorwing, drawing Basilpaw from her vision. She looked over at the tom, he stared at her with warm eyes. She felt her fur prickle as she looked away and tucked her paws more firmly beneath her chest. The tom was always strangely kind to her, bringing her the freshest catches and always offering to share them with her.

Basilpaw cleared her throat, she needn't be rude to the tom. She looked over at Condorwing and smiled, "A good morning to you as well." She took another bite from the rabbit, holding back a sigh of disappointment as the dull flavor flooded her mouth

"So, you're heading back to your camp tonight." He meowed, "How have you liked it here in Meadowclan?"

"Your clanmates are kind and theres always prey to eat." Basilpaw responded mildly, ear twitching as she looked around the camp, eyes landing on Goldenthroat as he exited the warriors den, muscles rippling, "Goldenthroat is your grandfather, correct?"

Condorwing smiled and nodded, "He is indeed. Why do you ask?" He inquired, tilting his head

"No particular reason." Basilpaw shrugged as she took another bite from the flavourless rabbit. She closed her eyes, pondering whether or not grandfather would taste like grandson. They had similar body types and their muscles were both fairly firm. She smiled as she ripped off the leg from her rabbit, "And Cloverpaw is your brother?"

"He is." The new warrior purred, tapping Basilpaw on her head. Basilpaw felt a jolt of anger as he did so, "Why do you want to know so much about my family?"

Basilpaw shook her head, "Meadowstar is your grandmother, I find that interesting." She finished off the rabbit and quickly buried its bones. She sat up, flinching once more, "Thank you." She blinked gratefully, faking a kind smile

"For what?" Condorwing meowed, sitting up as well

"For being so kind." Replied Basilpaw, her ear twitching as she bowed her head before padding over to the medicine cats den, she had been busying herself by helping out Cloverpaw and Sparrowblossom whilst also familiarizing herself with Meadowclan herbs and their healing techniques. The had seemed Meadowclan cats incredibly dumb at gatherings, however Basilpaw had come to find out they were actually quite smart--at least when it came to healing

"Hello fox-breath." Spat Cloverpaw, he was crouched next to Hollybranch, "Make yourself useful and make some ointment."

Basilpaw simply hummed in response and pulled the herbs she needed from their shelves. Hollybranch had run into a fox while patrolling the other day and she was stuck in the medicine cats den until her wound healed. Basilpaw rather liked the she-cat, she was quick-witted and incredibly interesting to talk to unlike her halfwit brother. She chewed up the herbs and walked over to Hollybranch.

Basilpaw brushed her nose along the she-cats open wound, she shivered slightly as the blood flooded her scent glands which caused her mouth to water. Her belly groaned softly with hunger as she smeered the oitment on her wound, she resisted the urge to bury her teeth into Hollybranch's open flesh and rip off her leg, similar to a rabbits.

"Move." Growled Cloverpaw, shoving Basilpaw away. As he crouched back down to apply Cobwebs, Basilpaw imagined slamming the apprentices head onto the stone ground that made up the floor of Meadowclans medicine cats den. Her whiskers twitched as she imagined his brain splattering across the stone.

' _If he has a brain in there_ ' Basilpaw thought as she rolled her eyes, turning tail she left the den, purposely sweeping off the poppy seeds off of their shelf with her tail. She was curious to where Sparrowblossom was, the she-cat was much more polite than her rude apprentice.

"Hi!" Squeaked a voice beneath her. Basilpaw blinked as she looked down at the source of the voice. A golden tabby she-kit looked up at her, "Im Bramblekit, you're Basilpaw right?"

Basilpaw smiled uncomfortably as she nodded, she had never liked being around kits, they reminded her of tiny field mice, "I am indeed. Shouldn't you be with your mother?" She glanced around the camp hastily, hoping to spot Briarcloud

"She's busy grooming Leopardkit. He fell into a mud puddle this morning." Bramblekit squeaked in response as she stared up at Basilpaw with unblinking yellow eyes, "You're a medicine cat right?"

Basilpaw felt her whiskers twitch as a smile crept across her face, "Yes I am." She crouched to meet Bramblekit's height

"Have you met Starclan?" She inquired, tilting her head

She hesitated, tail tip twitching, she still had yet to meet her warrior cat ancestors. And Basilpaw doubted they would be pleased to see her now, but she cleared her throat, "I have." She lied smoothly to the kit. She could she Bramblekit's eyes light up, "Do you want to meet Starclan?"

"I do! Mama says thats where my father is." Purred Bramblekit, her tail sticking straight up in the air, "Have you met my father?"

Basilpaw stood up, as she watched Briarcloud quickly dash over and pick her kit up by her scruff, "So, her father is in Starclan?" She inquired dryly, "Could have sworn I just saw the tom." She twitched her ear, watching anger flash through the she-cats eyes

"Thats none of your concern, Pineclan scum!" The she-cat spat, "Come along Bramblekit. Go play with your siblings." With one last glare at Basilpaw she trotted over to the nursery

Basilpaw rolled her eyes, padding over to the more shadowy part of Meadowclans rather open camp. She sat down and curled her tail around her paws, although she had enjoyed her time in the clan. She missed her home and Mooncloud. Yawning she rested her chin on her paws and tucked her tail against her side. Within moments she was asleep

\--

_Basilpaw dreamt, she was a tall stag. Her antlers large and commanding. She raised her head and took a step forward, she could feel the power rippling through her body. She narrowed her eyes and broke out into a run, her massive hooves crushing the foliage beneath her. Branches exploded beneath her paws and her antlers rustled the trees, causing dark green leaves to rain down upon her_

_She slowed to a trot as she heard whimpering and whining. Basilpaw slowly followed the noise, stumbling upon a wolf. His stomach ripped open, his entrails spilled around him. His liver had been crushed, his heart was visibly pumping weakly in his chest. His mouth was wide open, his tongue rolled from it, blood was pooling out of his throat and into his mouth. His eyes were wide and panicked but they did not see a thing._

_Basilpaw slowly approached the wolf. She blinked before narrowing her eyes. She reared her head before burying her horns into the wolf, she could feel blood burst from the holes her antlers had inflicted as the wolf let out one last pained howl. Basilpaw slowly lifted her head, her ear twitching as she stared at the wolf's body. It was barely recognizable now. Its long gray fur now black with blood. Both of its eyes were now missing, only black voids spilling with blood remained_

_Basilpaw blinked as she slowly looked up at the sky, she could feel the blood leak from her antlers onto her face. She relished with every drop of the sticky crimson liquid splattered on her face_

\--

"Wake up Basilpaw!" A familiar voice dragged her from her dream as a large paw prodded at her side

Basilpaw sighed as she slowly sat up, she yawned as she looked up at the sky, it was nearly dusk! She quickly shook her fur out before smoothing it, Iceshard stared at her. His bushy white fur ruffled with annoyance, "Dont just glare at me Iceshard." She meowed, keeping her anger from flooding into her voice. Her mentor had come to visit her once during her stay in Meadowclan. And although Basilpaw wouldnt admit it, that had stung slightly

"Lets just go. We have to leave now if we want to get to Whispering Pool before moon high." Iceshard replied, sweeping his tail over her ears before trotting away

' _At least hes not acting like a scared mouse around me anymore_.' Basilpaw thought as she trotted after him, "Have Cloverpaw and Sparrowblossom left already?" She meowed, nudging her mentors shoulder to get his attention

"They left just a few moments ago. If we walk quickly, we can catch up to them." Icesgard responded, slowing into a walk, "How do your wounds feel?" He inquired

"They ache slightly but I can walk quickly without opening them." Basilpaw replied, blinking as she trotted past him, "Come on Iceshard, you're the one who was in a rush!" She smirked, looking over her shoulder at him

Iceshard rolled his blue eyes, trotting behind her. Basilpaw smiled, glad her old mentor had returned. She brushed her shoulder against his as they made their way through Meadowclan's territory

Basilpaw shivered as another breeze ruffled her fur, snow began to drift from the sky and land on the ground. She tentatively dabbed it with her paw, jumping a bit from the cold. It had snowed once before, since Basilpaw had been alive, however Whitestream kept her kits inside the nursery the whole time

"Its snow, Basilpaw. Not stardust! Come on!" Iceshard called, he was a few full-lengths ahead of her now

Basilpaw simply hummed before trotting after the tom, her tail swishing, "Herbs and prey will be harder to find." She meowed, "Has Whitestream's injury healed."

"It has, thank Starclan. And theres no sign of White-cough. So lets simply hope theres no disease or battles." Iceshard replied, although his voice was grim

"Has Sandclan been causing trouble?" Basilpaw meowed, leaping over a frozen stream, flinching as she landed. She ignored the pain that shot through her flank

"Last night a patrol raided camp while everyone was asleep. Luckily no one was hurt too badly, but they stole quite a lot of our herbs and gave Hawkstrike such a scare that she went into labor." Iceshard replied, shaking his head furiously

"All the interesting things seem to happen while I'm out of camp." Basilpaw muttered, ears flattening against her head. She had nearly killed a Sandclan cat a few days ago and how she wished to do it again, "Is Hawkstrike okay?"

"She successfully kitted a litter of two." Iceshard replied warmly, "Two little tom-kits."

"Any idea who their father is?" Basilpaw meowed, glancing ahead. They were nearly at the opening of the cave that lead into whispering pool

"Lightooth, I believe." Replied Iceshard, "One of the toms looks nearly identical to him."

"I imagine Quickfoot is pleased about that." Basilpaw mused, padding into the freezing cave. She puffed her coat out against the cold, glancing over her shoulder as Iceshard padded in after her. Her mentor just shook his head and nudged her

"Lets not discuss petty drama while other medicine cats are around." He meowed softly, padding through the cave. Basilpaw sighed and padded after

Mothstalk and Sorrelpaw were already there. Mallowstream, Rainpaw, Sparrowblossom, and Cloverpaw as well. Iceshard settled down next to Mothstalk, Basilpaw next to Sorrelpaw while shooting a hostile look at Rainpaw. The young tom frowned and looked away.

After a long, chilly silence Skycloud and Echoheart finally arrived and settled down next to Mothstalk as well

"Finally, we can start." Mothstalk grunted, fluffing his fur out, "This cold isnt good for my bones."

"Before we began, I have a ceremony I would like to perform." Iceshard meowed, standing up as he looked over at Basilpaw.

Basilpaw felt her belly lurch as she stared at her mentor. She scratched at the ground as she stood up. She did her best to stand still and look dignified. She lifted her head and met her mentors eyes calmly

"I, Iceshard, medicine cat of Pineclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Basilpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Iceshard meowed, his eyes boring deeply into hers. Basilpaw felt her fur prick, there was no warmth behind those words. It was a challenge. She narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat before responding

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Basilpaw, from this moment you will be known as Basilshade. StarClan honors your quick-thinking and resilience, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Pineclan." Iceshard meowed, holding her gaze before resting his chin upon her head

"Basilshade!" Purred Sorrelpaw eagerly, nudging Basilshade as she crouched next to the younger she-cat. She flicked her ears as the other medicine cats joined in

"We finally have two medicine cats with their full names." Echoheart meowed, long whiskers twitching, "Cloverpaw, you're due to earn your name soon correct?"

"Once he learns to hold his tongue." Sparrowblossom replied coolly. Basilshade's whiskers twitched before she pressed her nose against the frigid water that made up Whispering Pool. She closed her eyes, curious to see if Starclan would dare to visit her.

\--

" _Wake up." Hissed a voice into her ear. Basilshade blinked and she opened her eyes. She was now crouched in a starry forest. She stood up, staring in awe at Starclans hunting grounds._

_"I have no clue why Iceshard chose to give you your full name. You're hardly even a kit." Snarled a voice from behind her. Basilpaw whipped her head around and saw a long furred black and white she-cat glaring at her_

_"And you're as old as the trees surrounding us." Basilshade meowed, ear twitching, "If memory serves me right, you are Violetstorm. You were a medicine cat during Squirrelstar's rule."_

_Violetstorm blinked, looking startled, "How..?"_

_"You've visited my mentor many times. And he speaks about you quite a bit." Basilshade replied dismissively, "Why have you come to visit me?"_

_Violetstorm narrowed her eyes as she narrowed her eyes into slits, "Youre heading down a dark path, Basilshade." She meowed, fur rippling along her spine as she walked closer to Basilshade_

_"So Starclan saw me kill Cloudspirit?" Basilshade meowed, unsurprised, "He wouldnt have lived for much longer but he would have died in slowly and in quite a bit of pain." She meowed calmly, "What I did was a form of mercy."_

_"But it wasnt motivated by mercy was it? It was motivated by jealousy and anger." Spat Violetstorm, her bushy tail lashing back and forth, "You are a medicine cat, Basilshade! Which means you must work with Starclan, however Starclan refuses to recognize murderers as one of their own."_

_"And what if I dont want to work with my ancestors?" Basilshade demanded, "I am a perfectly fantastic medicine cat, I dont need help from the dead." She added coldly, staring directly into the much larger she-cats eyes before she stood_

_"You must work with Starclan!" Violetstorm snarled, but Basilshade was unfazed by the she-cats fearsome anger, "Besides, Mercy killing is still a form of murder and Starclan refuses to work with murderers." She repeates_

_"Murderers have been accepted into Starclan before. Or have you forgotten Hollyleaf?" Basilshade meowed, the forest around her started to blur. She assumed she was starting to wake_

_Violetstorm simply stared at her, ears flat. She was no longer staring at Basilshade's face, instead she was staring right above her head. Basilshade slowly raised her paw, it met something firm growing from head. Antlers she assumed. She smirked and stared at Violetstorm as she faded away_

  



	8. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs old people

A weak cough echoed through the den. Basilshade perked her ears and sighed, pawing at the pathetic herb store. She glanced over at the source of the cough, Shadefern. Her fur was dull and her eyes squeezed shut, Furzetail, Lilyflame and Breezesky crouched at their mothers side. The den was completely silent with the exception of the queens faint coughs and raspy breathing.

Leaf-bare had come quickly and hit the clans hard. Within a moon green-cough had taken hold of Pineclan. Pinestar had lost a life due to green cough and Sunnywillow was confined to the medicine cats den while Hawkstrike kept her kits, who were nearly apprentice aged now, warm.

Along with disease, hunger gripped the clans. Basilshade felt her stomach rumble, she couldn't remember the last time it hae felt full. She shook her head, wrapping her tail around her paws. Her dreams had grown more explicit, the bodies of her clanmates at her paws while she salivated over them like a rabid dog. Even during her waking hours she couldn't help but feel overwhelming hunger when she saw her clanmates and an urge to sink her teeth into their flesh.

Basilshade blinked rapidly when she felt a nose press itself against her shoulder. She saw Lilyflame staring at her. The she-cats green eyes, which were normally filled with laughter and mischief were now dull and lifeless. She bowed her head and Basilshade sighed, "Nudging me won't cure your mother." She meowed, standing up and resting her tail along the she-cat's spine, "You and your brothers shouldn't get so close. We can't risk you getting green-cough as well, not when your kits are so close to coming."

Lilyflame had announced her pregnancy two moons before, and at the time cats were overjoyed. Although kits born in the winter were more likely to die, if they survived they were tough cats. And Starclan knew how much Pineclan needed strong warriors.

Adding onto Pineclan's many worries, Sandclan was becoming apart of them. The fox-hearts had started become more and more aggressive, Basilshade assumed it was due to their hunger as well. The other day Milkpelt had returned to camp with a massive gash across her muzzle due to a Sandclan she-cat 

"Will Iceshard return soon?" Lilyflame murmured, curling her tail against her swollen belly, "And will be return with catmint?" The she-cat's voice, although weak, was desperate, "He has too save my mother, she's all we have left." The she-cat choked out, pressing her muzzle against Basilshade's chest

The medicine cat sighed as her ear twitched. Although she felt no sympathy for the queen--in all honestly Shadefern was rather old and it wad amazing she had survived for so long with green-cough-- Basilshade gently rested a paw on her clanmates back. She had started to act as the clans sort of emotional medicine cat, healing their minds as well as their broken bodies. And even though Basilshade found it hard to empathize with them, she soon realized that she was quite good at helping.

"Shadefern is a tough she-cat, she will get through his Lilyflame. Now, go back to the nursery. Think of your kits." Basilshade meowed softly before she pushed past the she-cat and exited the nursery. Shivering as the cool breeze ruffled her fur

"Basilshade!" Purred a familiar voice as a nose pressed up against her cheek, "So you are allowed to leave the den. I thought Iceshard was forcing you to stay in there!"

Basilshade looked over at Tawnyrain--who had recently earned her warrior name alongside her brother and Basilshade's foster sisters-- the she-cat was smiling at her. She was one of the few cats in the clan with the ability to do so anymore. Basilshade admired her unwavering spirit however, if was incredibly annoying ar times

"I have patients to attend to." Replied Basilshade, brushing past the golden furred she-cat, "How was hunting?" She glanced at the pathetic prey pile. Her stomach grumbled loudly

"We couldn't find a thing." Tawnyrain sighed, shaking her head as she glanced at the nursery, "I was just on my way to visit Hawkstrike. Fancy joining me? She inquired, her eyes sparkling hopefully

Basilshade hummed thoughtfully, curling her tail as her whiskers twitched. Tawnyrain made no attempt to hide her crush on Basilshade, although she constantly denied it when asked. The medicine cat found it rather useful at rimes. Although the she-cat was pretty, Basilshade's heart belonged to Mooncloud

However, Basilshade did need check up on Hawkstrike, so she nodded, "I'd like that very much, thank you." She purred, padding after Tawnyrain and into the nursery. Basilshade sighed in relief, no matter what the weather was outside the nursery was warm and smelled of milk

Hawkstrike lay in nest, her sons nursing at her belly. Nettlekit and Applekit played in the corner of the den while Chervilkit observed, tilting her head curiously. When Basilshade entered, all four cat's heads poked up

"Is mother okay?" Demanded Applekit, padding up to Basilshade. The kit was nearly five moons old and almost as tall as Basilshade, her amber eyes bore into Basilshades, "Has her cough gotten worse."

Nettlekit nodded, "Will she be able to come back to the nursery soon?" He meowed, his voice trembled slightly. He was a lot more timid and sensitive than his sister.

"Sunnywillow is a young, healthy she-cat. She will most likely make a full recovery." Basilshade meowed as she crouched down next to Hawkstrike, she wouldn't tell the kits about how due to the lack of catmint survival was not as likely as it would have been if there had been the life-saving herbs

"Tansykit felt warm." Hawkstrike confessed anxiously "And Myrtlekit was coughing a lot this morning."

Basilshade gently touched her paw to Tansykit's soft fur. Although the little tom's body was warm, it wasnt abnormal. She touched Myrtlekit's fur and panic shot through her. The kit was burning up and as Basilshade pressed her ear against the tom-kits body, she could hear his breathing was rattled in his chest.

"Myrtlekit has white-cough." Basilshade meowed, gingerly picking up the kit by his scruff, "He'll stay with Sunnywillow in the medicine cats den."

Hawkstrike whimpered and curled herself tightly around Tansykit, Basilshade assumed the queen was remembering Cloudspirit and how the tom's life was cut off far too short. Basilshade's ear twitched as she left the den, ignoring Tawnyrain as the she-cat called to her. Once she entered her den, she carefully placed Myrtlekit in the curve of Sunnywillow's belly

"How are the kits?" She croaked, her amber eyes bleary, "Are they worried?" The queen shook her head, as she laid her head on her paws

"They're as worried as any kit would be for their mother." Basilshade responded calmly, sitting down next to the she-cat and pulling the last few stems of feverfew and hawkweed. She pushed them towards the she-cat's muzzle, "Take these and if you can, try to get Myrtlekit to take some as well."

Sunnywillow nodded and did as she was told. Basilshade turned around and sniffed through the herb store, a few juniper berries, dried out leaves of chervil and thin stems of lavender. She sighed and shook out her fur, silently praying Iceshard would return with more herbs. Or at least just a few leaves of catmint.

The den was silent for a few minutes, Basilshade was glad for this. It allowed her to think. She sighed and pawed at the frozen ground of the den, her stomach rumbled as she glanced over her shoulder at Shadefern's twitching body. Furzetail's bushy tail curled around her. Hunger clawed at her belly as she imagined the two laid out in front of her. Their entrails pooling out of them, their hearts still weakly beating in their chests. Their liver would be delectable, a hearty meal. Their hearts on the other paw would make a small, but flavourful meal. Their intestines wouldn't taste like anything but dung, however their lungs would feed the clan for moons.

Basilshade blinked and shook her head. She cleared her throat, however the peace was disturbed by a thin shriek from the nursery. She leapt to her paws and ran fron the medicine cats den, shoving past her clanmates. When she finally reached the den, she stopped. Lilyflame lay writhing in her nest. Basilshade felt her stomach churn as she she saw the she-cats belly moving as the kits squirmed. She took a step back, blinking rapidly.

"Be useful!" Spat Hawkstrike, she was doing her best to sooth the squirming she-cat

Basilshade swallowed the vomit threatening to rise in her throat. Slowly she padded over to Lilyflame and ran her paw along her belly, "When I tell you too push--push. Alright?" She meowed, doing her best to keep her voice steady. She could handle all kinds of gore and death, however kitting was something she couldn't stomach

Basilshade could feel violent wriggling beneath her paw. She blinked rapidly as she slowly unsheathed her claws, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She could imagine raking her claws along Lilyflame's flank and belly. Would her kits spill out? Would they survive such a birth? Basilshade licked her lips and shook her head, " _Push_!" She meowed firmly

Lilyflame's flank rippled as a kit slithered out. Basilshade nipped its sack and it slithered out, she nearly gagged at this sight. She grabbed the little kit and placed it by Hawkstrike's paws.

After an achingly long time, Lilyflame had finished kitting. Three kits lay at her belly, suckling eagerly. Two toms and a she-kit. Brighthaven roughly pushed past Basilshade as she left the den, so she assumed he was the kits father.

Basilshade shook her fur out and shivered. She hoped to never have to watch another birth. She padded through the clearing, but paused when the camp entrance rustled. Iceshard padded into the den, he held a few stems of catmint as well as a few other herbs. Basilshade could spot marigold and burdock root. He spotted over and trotted over, he glanced at the nursery then back at her.

"Lilyflame had three kits." Basilshade meowed, her ear twitching, "All perfectly healthy. However, Myrtlekit has white-cough."

Her mentor blinked and nodded, trotting into the den. Basilshade stalked after, her tail swishing back and forth. Although Iceshard had not brought back much catmint, it was enough to save both Myrtlekit and one other cat. She twitched her claws, but who would she choose to save? Basilshade felt a smile twitch on her lips. _Is this_ _how Starclan feels when they decide on who lives or dies? Or is that even in Starclan's paws?_

"Im going to go check on her kits. Give these sick cats their herbs." Iceshard meowed briskly as he put the plants down. He eyed her warily, Basilshade wondered if he could read her mind, "I brought back enough for Myrtlekit and Shadefern. Sunnywillow will be fine until I find more." He meowed firmly before quickly leaving the den

Basilshade simply hummed as she grabbed the catmint leaves. Carefully she nudged Myrtlekit and urged the little tom to take it. She then slowly approached Shadefern. The she-cat blearily looked up, blinking slowly. Basilsgade narrowed her eyes, she placed the catmint down and nudged Furzetail, "Your sister kitted, go see them." She murmured

The tom sighed and slowly rose to his paws, "I'll tell you if she named them." He smiled weakly at his mother, who gave a sickly smile back

"I cant wait to meet her kits." Shadefern croaked, Basilshade padded away from the she-cat and sniffed through her private herbstore. She slowly found a few small black seeds and bright red berries, "She told me she wouldn't name them until I was better." The she-cat purred and Basilshade carefully pushed the black seeds into the berries, "If her father was still here, he'd be so proud of his kits. They've all grown into such strong warriors."

Basilshade carefully picked up the berries, making sure not to bite down too hard. She approached Shadefern and laid the berries down, "Im sure he's watching over you." She meowed, "Eat these and you'll feel better soon." She stood up and once again grabbed the catmint leaves, placing them by Sunnywillow's muzzle before returning back to the she-cat.

She watched as Shadefern consumed the berries. Within seconds the she-cat was choking violently, her spit foaming at her mouth as blood rolled down her tongue and dripped to the ground. Her flanks heaved and her claws scratched weakly at the ground. Her eyes bulged and rolled up to the back of her hear. Basilshade blinked calmly, she crouched next to Shadefern and gently grabbed her face so the dying she-cat could look at her.

"W-why?!" The she-cat managed to choke out, as her twitching grew more violently

"Sunnywillow deserves to live, she's young and has kits. You've lived long enough you old bat." Basilshade hissed softly in her ear. She watched as the she-cat gave one last violent jerk before going still. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head. Basilshade slowly reached forward and closed her eyes.

She stood slowly, a combination of foxglove seeds and death berries. No cat, not even a full grown warrior could survive. Basilshade turned around and saw Iceshard staring at her, his eyes huge and full of fear as he took a step back. The fur along his spine bristling, "D-did--"

"Sunnywillow is more useful than Shadefern." She meowed simply, brushing past the tom, "I'll leave you to clean up the body while I break the bad news." Basilshade smirked slightly as she padded to the nursery. If Starclan felt how she had felt while killing both Cloudspirit and Shadefern, she understood why they killed so often. 


	9. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple kill

"Shadefern was an excellent warrior and a fantastic mother. She will be missed."

Basilshade blinked as she tucked her tail tighter around her paws. She yawned and shook her coat out, glancing over at Pinestar as he spoke. She sighed and stared down at Shadefern. The she-cat's eyes were closed peacefully, as if she was just sleeping. She glanced up, Furzetail, Breezesky and Lilyflame were all pressed against her body. Hawkstrike watched from the nursery, her tail curled tightly around Lilyflame's yet-to-be named kits.

Basilshade sighed and pawed at the frozen ground, she was practically shivering from toe to ear tip. She didnt understand why she had to attend the vigil in such freezing weather. She had no personal or particularly close relationship with Shadefern. Not to mention she was the reason the she-cat was dead.

She glanced over at Iceshard, who was still staring at her, his pupils like slits. She narrowed her eyes and shifted about stiffly. She stood up and quietly crept over to Mooncloud, ignoring Tawnyrain as she did so. Basilshade pressed against the she-cat, relishing in her friends warmth and her sweet scent. 

"I will bury her." Furzetail declared, standing up. Basilshade admired the courage and strength in the tom's eyes, "After the vigil."

Breezesky stepped up next to his brother, "As will I."

"No kit should have to bury their mother." Mooncloud sighed, her ears flat against her head as she nuzzled her face into Basilshade'e chest, "How could Starclan be so cruel?"

"They must enjoy killing." Basilshade replied calmly, resting a paw on the she-cat's back as her tail tip twitched. She stared at her friend. She was so beautiful with short but silky fur and the way her black and white fur blended so perfectly. She felt her heart pound slightly, would Mooncloud still love her if she found out Basilshade had killed Cloudspirit?

"It was her time to go." Milkpelt murmured, settling down next to Mooncloud, "Shes with Houndwhisker now." His voice wavered slightly as he mentioned the toms name

Basilshade simply hummed in agreement as she tucked her tail tighter around her paws and fluffed her coat out against the freezing cold. She could practically hear her teeth chattering, shivers ran down her spine. But her fur suddenly felt hot, she looked up and saw Iceshard staring at her. His gaze clouded with fear and anger. Basilshade blinked slowly, holding his gaze calmly. No one would believe the tom if he declared Basilshade had killed Shadefern.

The tom slowly averted his gaze from Basilshade and rested his chin on the dead she-cat's flank. Basilshade felt satisfaction fill her heart and she had to fight a smirk from her lips. She cleared her throat and stood up, "I ought to check on Sunnywillow and Myrtlekit." She murmured to Mooncloud, slipping past her clanmates and disappearing into her den

Sunnywillow was already looking better, her eyes were bright and full of life. Myrtlekit was fast asleep, nuzzled up to the she-cat's soft flank. But although her eyes were bright, they were full of sadness and grief, "I can't believe Im missing Shadefern's vigil." She meowed, her voice thick with grief as she lowered her head

"We cant risk you spreading green-cough to our clanmates." Basilshade replied calmly, placing a few leaves of feverfew by her paws, "Eat these." She sniffed Myrtlekit before pressing her paw against the tom's flank. His fever had gone down luckily, "You can visit her grave once you've recovered." She watched as the queen lapped up the herbs she had given her.

Sunnywillow simply hummed in response, sighing as she curled her body around Myrtlekit. Basilshade's whiskers twitched slightly in annoyance, Shadefern was incredibly old and weak. Did anyone expect her to survive green-cough? Her death would have been slow and painful, Basilshade had done the old bat a favor. She swallowed her anger and left the den, returning the depressing vigil

"How is Sunnywillow?" Snailcrawl inquired softly as Basilshade passed, "And Myrtlekit?" The tom's good eye was bright with concern for his mate as well as the little tom-kit

"Shes recovering." Basilshade meowed, brushing past the tom and returning back to Mooncloud. The she-cat looked up, her eyes softened with concern, Basilshade could already hear what she was planning to ask before she even spoke, "Sunnywillow and Myrtlekit are alright. I doubt green-cough will take their lives." She murmured, pressing against her friend and wrapping her tail around Mooncloud's skinnier one

"Thank Starclan. We dont need anymore death." Sighed Mooncloud, once again resting her head on Basilshade's chest. The medicine cat purred softly and rested her paw once more on her friend's back. Although she did her best to repress her purrs, and act like she was grieving the deceased queen

\--

Once the sun had set and the moon had full risen, Furzetail sank his teeth into his mother's scruff while Breezesky grabbed her tail. They exchanged a mournful look before leaving camp to bury her. Basilshade glanced at Iceshard before following, it was a tradition for a medicine cat to bless the deceased cat's body when they were buried so their spirit reached Starclan. Quite frankly Basilshade thought the tradition was idiotic but it was clear Iceshard wasn't going to do it.

Basilshade gathered a few stems full of lavender while the two toms dug a grave deep enough to fit their mother. Once they had finished and lowered Shadefern's body in, Basilshade dropped the lavender into her grave, "May Starclan light your path." She murmured softly, glancing up at the stars. They twinkled silently, she narrowed her eyes as she twitched her tail

"Thank you for doing your best to save her." Furzetail meowed, resting his bushy tail along her spine as he blinked slowly at her. His eyes were dull with grief as he pressed his head against her shoulder. Basilshade suppressed a sigh as she murmured comforting words to the tom-cat

After a few moments of silence, Basilshade padded away from the toms and slipped back into camp. Much to her disappointment, Mooncloud had retreated to the warriors den. She sighed and padded into the medicine cat's den, Iceshard was already curled up in his nest. But from the way his flank rose and fell irregularly, Basilshade could tell he was awake.

She stared at the tom-cat, raising her paw as her claws slid from their sheathes. She narrowed her eyes, imagining slicing the tom from chin to tail and ripping out his vocal cords so he would stay silent forever. Basilshade blinked and shook her head, she settled down in her nest. She rested her head on her paws, staring at the den wall.

' _What I did was a form of mercy_ ' basilshade reassured herself, ' _Shadefern deserved to die and Sunnywillow deserved to live. Its simple as that._ ' She tucked her tail against her side, she half-expected to feel rotten for that thought. But instead she felt satisfaction. As much as she would deny it, she loved the powerful feeling she felt everytime a cat died at her paws. The sadistic glee when she had ripped open the Sandclan apprentice's throat and the overwhelming joy that had flooded her body when she had watched the light drain from Cloudspirit's eyes.

Basilshade stared at the den wall for hours, clawing at her nest as she imagined various ways she could claw a cat's throat out. The way she could draw out a cat's death even when their flesh had been ripped from their bones. How long it would take for a cat to die when she removed their organs one by one. However, she was pulled from her fantasies when she heard her mentors nest rustle. She froze, closing her eyes. But she kept her ears perked as she heard the large tom approach her.

She could hear soft sobs escaping the tom's body as well as the sound of tears splashing on the ground. Basilshade then felt claws sink into her flank and onto her back. Her eyes flew open and she looked over her shoulder. Iceshard was staring at her, his eyes were mad and he had a look that could kill. And from the way he was attempting to rip her coat off with his claws, she imagined that's what he planned to do

Basilshade felt the world slow as she rolled onto her back and kicked the tom away. Before lunging forward and burying her fangs into hid throat. The sweet irony taste of blood flooded her muzzle and over her tongue. However the satisfaction didn't last long. Iceshard used his massive size to kick her away and pin her down once more. Basilshade's paws dug into his throat, for once she felt fear shoot through her. The tom that had raised her, treated her like his own kit, was intent on murdering her. Basilshade felt tears rise in her eyes. She growled and unsheathed her claws, sinking her claws into his throat and slashing open his throat while raking her back claws down his belly

Sticky blood splashed onto her, soaking her whole body. The sound of his organs splattering upon the ground filled her ears. She could feel his intestines wrap around her body. His whole weight fell upon her, Basilshade coughed. She barely managed to get him off. She stared down at the white tom, he was still weakly twitching and staring up at her. Basilshade hissed and slammed his face into the ground, a sickening crack echoed through the den. She raked her claws along his flank and slashed his already scarred over ears, ' _Why_?!' The question rang loudly in her head

His eyes were glazed over, he was dead. Basilshade felt a wave of a emotions go through her. She blinked away angry tears, she looked over her shoulder. Her tail lashing, she couldn't pretend this was self defense. She looked back down at the tom. Basilshade shook her head and grabbed his scruff, pulling him out of the den and dragging him slightly through camp with great effort. Praying silently that her clanmates would remain asleep and silently hoping Sunnywillow hadn't heard a thing.

Basilshade dragged the tom through the forest before eventually arriving at a fox den. She narrowed her eyes and tossed the body into the den. She could hear the sound the of flesh being ripped from the bone. She flattened her ears, her clanmates would most likely assume Iceshard had been attacked while gathering herbs and dragged to the fox den. Basilshade ran back to camp, silently slipping into the medicine cats den. Sunnywillow was still fast asleep. Basilshade sighed in relief before grabbing Iceshard's intensities and running back into the forest, flinging them across the forest floor.

Basilshade felt a strange, calm feeling flood her body. She looked down at her fur, sticky with the blood of her mentor. She twitched her ear, ' _Old fool._ ' She shook her head, padding over to a creek that ran through Pineclan's forest and all the way to Sandclan's territory. She stared at her reflection, her dark fur hid the blood well. But as she raised her paw, which was usually snowy white, she realized it was stained crimson red. She narrowed her eyes and ran her tongue over it. Relishing in the taste of Iceshard's blood.

"Great Starclan! Basilshade what happened to you?"

Basilshade raised her head, her ear twitching. Mooncloud was approaching her, her eyes, which were normally very dull, were bright and full of concern. Basilshade felt her heart pound and her stomach twist painfully, "Mooncloud..."

Her friend looked so gorgeous now. Her fur turned silver by the moonlight, her scars were visible but Basilshade thought they were beautiful. She slowly stood and approached Mooncloud, pressing her muzzle against her cheek, "I love you Mooncloud. Far more than a medicine cat should love any cat." She meowed softly

Mooncloud quickly pulled away, "Basilshade I..." She blinked, looking up at the sky as it started to drizzle before looking back at Basilshade, "I don't..."

Basilshade blinked, she took a step back before flattening her ears, " _Why_?" She demanded

"I...I just don't, Basilshade. You're my friend, you'll always be just my friend." Mooncloud meowed, frowning as she shook her head. She looked away and Basilshade felt despair rip through her body

" _Why don't you love me back_!?" She snarled, lightning ripped through the sky and thunder boomed, "Is there some other cat?!" She took a step forward as anger and grief ran through her veins. However, she stopped when she saw the fear in Mooncloud's eyes. Basilshade flattened her ears, "Please Mooncloud..." She meowed, softer this time, "We would be great together."

Mooncloud just shook her head. She turned around and took off running. Basilshade blinked, numb with shock. She barely felt the rain soaking her fur and the blood pooling from the massive scratched on back. She just sat down next to the creek and closed her eyes, fluffing her coat out as she allowed Iceshard's blood to be washed from her coat.

\--

Basilshade soon returned to camp. Everyone was awake by now, running up to her and demanding to know what had happened. But she simply ignored them and approached Tawnyrain. She pushed her muzzle against the she-cat's throat, pushing back the urge to rip it open, "I love you Tawnyrain. Will you be my mate?" She murmured softly, glancing over at Mooncloud, who was pressed against her sisters

"O-of course!" Tawnyrain seemed surprised, "But...what happened? Iceshard's blood is all over the den."

Basilshade glanced back at her clanmates. They all stared at her, eyes bright with desperation. She no sympathy for the fools, they would believe anything she said. They were like kits, "Iceshard attempted to kill me." She announced, "I managed to land a good blow on his body and fled from camp. I chased after him, but I was too late. Foxes smelled his blood scent and devoured him, right before my eyes." She feigned grief, pretending to blink away tears

Of course her clanmates believed her tall tale. She had scratches along her back and smelled of foxes. Tawnyrain pressed against her and Whitestream nuzzled her head gently. Pinestar offered his condolences, although his eyes were soft with grief.

' _Idiots_.'


	10. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eat all men

_Below Basilshade was a body, his white fur in shreds and barely identifiable. His jaw hung slack, ripped half way up his face, revealing sharp fangs. His eyes bulged from his eyesockets, one had burst in the process of the cheek-slicing. His tongue had been sliced and pulled straight from his mouth, thrown across the crimson red snowy clearing._

_His stomach had been ripped open, his entrails strewn across the clearing. His intestines were pulled straight from his now cold body. Basilshade sank her fangs into the larger intestine, pulling firmly as she yanked it from the last few strings of flesh that connected it to his insides. She dragged it over to the tom's head, dropping it. Carefully she sank her claw into it, ripping it open into smaller portions. Carefully she formed a stag's antlers over his head._

_Basilshade narrowed her eyes and sank her teeth into the tom's heart, pulling as firmly as she could. She huffed a bit as she stumbled back as the organ was finally ripped from his chest. She dropped his heart between his two 'antlers' the medicine cat hummed as she backed up to stare at the tom's face._

"Basilshade!" A cheerful voice woke the she-cat from her dream. She sighed heavily and at up, looking for the source of the annoyance. However, her anger subsided when she saw the fluffy cheeks of Chervilkit, staring up at her with bright red eyes

Basilshade smiled slightly. The she-cat was bright and friendly, her eyes glowed everytime she saw a herb and she was always eager to help Basilshade with the smaller tasks in the den such as pulling out the older herbs or changing out old bedding. The medicine cat was rather fond of the kit and was confident she would receive the she-cat as an apprentice.

"Good morning Chervilkit." Basilshade meowed, standing up and stretching as she clawed at the freezing ground with her claws, "How are Fernkit, Windkit and Gullkit?" She inquired, padding out of the den and flinching as the cold breeze hit her face and a shiver ran through her body

"Gullkit's cough has gone and his sisters' are no longer feverish anymore." Chervilkit declared happily, her tail twitching eagerly as she smiled at Basilshade, "I gave them feverfew last night while you were at the gathering, I hope that's alright."

Basilshade rested her tail on the kit's shoulder, "Of course that's alright. You did very well." She meowed warmly before she strode over to the pathetic fresh kill pile. There was a skinny crow and a flattened mouse. Her nos twitched as she heaved a heavy sigh as her stomach growled painfully

"Father says my apprentice ceremony is tonight." Chervilkit meowed, trotting after Basilshade, "I'll be given to you, right?" She inquired hopefully

Basilshade glanced over her shoulder at the fluffy she-cat, "Of course, Chervilkit." She meowed, nodding. Much to her dismay, pain stung in her heart. A moon had passed since Basilshade had murdered Iceshard and no one suspected her, however it still felt odd sleeping in the den alone. But she supposed having the bright-eyed, bushy-tailed apprentice would fill that void

"Yay!" Chervilkit purred, prancing around Basilshade happily, "I promise you, I'll be the best warrior this clan has ever seen." She grinned confidently

Basilshade purred and nodded, "Im sure you will. Now, run along. Im sure your mother will want to give you a proper bath." She watched the kit nod and run off. She sighed and stretched, scratching at the frost-solid ground. She felt her stomach ache once more, she raised her gaze as a delectable scent crossed her glands. She raised her head and spotted Furzetail passing by. He had a thin scratch across his muzzle that was steadily leaking blood. She licked her lips, as she started to walk towards him

"Oh Basilshade!" He greeted, smiling as his bushy tail flicked, "Do you think you could check this out? I had a mean fight with a thorn branch." The young warrior laughed a bit

Basilshade, managed her signature, subtle smile as she leaned forward and lapped at his cut, suppressing a purr of delight as the irony blood rolled over her tongue and down her throat. After a few moments, she pulled away. Furzetail was staring at her with huge eyes, his eartips had gone bright red. She cleared her throat, "I haven't got any cobwebs left. Perhaps this evening you could help me collect some?"

Furzetail blinked a few times, "O-of course Basilshade! I'd be happy to." He quickly ducked his head and trotted away. Basilshade watched, her smile falling. She turned around and padded across camp, glancing around for Mooncloud. But she couldn't spot the she-cat. However, she could spot Tawnyrain's soft golden fur. She sighed, licking her paw and running it over her head before padding over to her mate

Basilshade had no feelings for the she-cat, and her original confession was a sort of heat-of-the-moment one. But now they had been mates since the and Basilshade realized how much she bloody hated it. Tawnyrain was a quick-witted she-cat who always had a sarcastic retort on the tip of her tongue. She was impossible to manipulate, like Basilshade had done with her other clanmates. But Tawnyrain served a purpose, fueling Basilshade's ego while also being a warm pelt to cuddle into

"So Chervilkit is being apprenticed today." Tawnyrain meowed, rasping her tongue over Basilshade's ear a few times, "Im assuming she'll be given to you?"

"I imagine so." Basilshade replied, licking her paw and rubbing it over her own face rhythmically, "Do you think you'll be given Applekit or Nettlekit?"

"I havent heard anything. But I do think Applekit will be going to Mooncloud." The she-cat's voice grew bitter. Basilshade understood why, Mooncloud had been given her name earlier and would be receiving an apprentice after only being a warrior four three moons

"Mooncloud is a good warrior." Basilshade meowed simply, "Probably helps a bit that Milkpelt is Whitestream's mate." Her ear twitched as she glanced at the two snowy white cats

"A warrior should be given an apprentice based upon skill! Not kin." Snarled Tawnyrain lowly, as she clawed at the ground furiously

' _Jealousy doesnt look good on you_ ' Basilshade almost meowed outloud, but she bit it back and simply shook her head. Watching as her clanmates milled about. Last nights gathering had gone as well as expected.

Pinestar had nearly ripped Sandstar's throat out, Lakestar had fully allied her self with Sandstar while Cliffstar had allied himself with Pinestar. Basilshade had also gotten into a fight with Cloverpaw--now Cloverspeckle-- and nearly ripped his throat out. She had also seen Mooncloud talking with a young warrior named Stagleap, their fur was touching and from the look in their eyes it was clear they weren't just friends

"Ouch!" Spat Tawnyrain, pulling away from Basilshade, "Your claws are digging into my tail." Her ear twitched, "Are you alright? you look about ready to kill"

"Ah...no, Im just hungry." Basilshade replied calmly, smiling as her tail tip twitched, "Must have mistaken your tail for a squirrel's."

Being mates with Basilshade of course had drawbacks, Basilshade's cravings seemed to worsen around her mate. To the point that the medicine cat would salivate over Tawnyrain's sleeping body and when Tawnyrain would wake and face Basilshade she would not see the narrow but fluffy face that was hers. But instead the rounded face of a squirrel

"I don't think squirrels are yellow." Tawnyrain sighed, licking her paw and drawing it over her face

"You've never seen one, so how can you prove they dont exist?" Basilshade replied, a light chuckle rumbling in her throat as she raised her paw as well, lightly touching her mate's face

"Exactly my point! Ive never seen one." Tawnyrain huffed, although her eyes glowed with doubt as she stared at her mate. Basilshade stared back for a moment, purring ever so slightly as she looked away. She glanced at the camp entrance as it rustled. Her ears flattened as Mooncloud entered,followed by Snailcrawl, Sunnybreeze and Lightooth. Hot jealousy raked through her and she stiffly looked away.

\--

When the sun began to set and all of the patrols had returned from patrol, Pinestar leapt up onto his perch. His tail sticking straight up in the air as he practically trembled with pride. Basilshade slowly approached the high rock and sat herself next to Tawnyrain. She sighed and watched as Chervilkit, Applekit and Nettlekit were lead towards Pinestar. Sunnywillow and Snailcrawl watched proudly, their tails entwined

He cleared his throat before speaking

"Chervilkit, Applekit and Nettlekit you all have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you lot to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Chervilpaw, Applepaw and Nettlepaw. Chervilpaw, your mentor will be Basilshade. I hope Basilshade will pass down all she knows on to you." Chervilpaw practically raced over to Basilshade. The medicine cat smiled a bit at her new apprentices eagerness, "Applepaw, your mentor will be Mooncloud. I hope she passes down all she knows upon you." Basilshade watched as Applepaw timidly approached Mooncloud, "Nettlepaw, your mentor will be Breezesky."

Once the cheers had died down,Basilshade faced Chervilpaw, "Tomorrow, I will take you out and see if we can scrounge up some proper herbs." She touched her nose to her forehead, "But for now, go ahead and make yourself a nest in my den."

"Right Basilshade!" Chervilpaw purred, trotting away, pausing to nuzzle Pinestar's cheek gently. Basilshade hummed as the little she-cat's father rasped his tongue over her head, she thought it was quite strange how the tom had never taken on a mate or tried to have any heirs after Cinderstripe had died

Her ear twitched when she felt someone brush up against her. Basilshade looked over her shoulder at Furzetail, he smiled at her, "So, shall we go gather those cobwebs?" He inquired, flicking his tail invitingly

Basilshade smiled and nodded in return, padding after the tom. Her smile faded as her claws unsheathed. She took the lead, padding further into Pineclan's territory. Somewhere she knew they wouldn't be discovered.

"Are there cobwebs out here?" Furzetail inquired, ducking underneath a low hanging branch, "Why did we go so far out? Its freezing." He added, his voice tinged with complaint and annoyance

Basilshade whipped around, raking her claws across his throat. She watched as the warrior crumbled, gagging and choking on his own thick blood as his body convulsed. She watched him, feeling her hunger growing. She narrowed her eyes and sank her claws into his chest, his eyes followed her and his eyes widened with horror. Basilshade could hear his choking get much louder and she could hear ' ** _no_**!' Through the garbles

"Say hello to your mother for me." Purred Basilshade softly before she ripped open his stomach. His guts tumbled from his body. She stared at them, her stomach growling as she bent down and sank her teeth into his succulent flesh. It was a bit stringy due to the colder months and lack of prey. But it was just as tasty as a squirrel caught during the warm leaf-bare

Basilshade continued to eat until the painful ache in her stomach faded. She pulled away, panting slightly. Her body felt light and her head was swimming with euphoria and she began to tremble as loud purrs shook her body. She stared down at Furzetail's half-eaten carcass. She blinked and she grabbed his large intestine, she should honor the tom.

Similar to how she had done in her dream, she positioned the entrails to form stag antlers. Basilshade pulled away, grinning from ear to ear until she heard the crackle of leaves and the rustle of branches. Through the sweet scent of death, Basilshade could make out a cat's scent

She hummed, "Its rude to stare, Tawnyrain." Basilshade drawled out as she raised her bloody paw, claws unsheathing. She watched as Tawnyrain padded into sight

"You-you killed him!" Tawnyrain choked out, tears rolling down her fluffy cheeks as her tail trembled between her back legs as she stared at Furzetail's body

Basilshade blinked calmly as she approached Tawnyrain, eyes narrowing as the she-cat cringed away from her. She hissed softly and roughly grabbed the golden she-cat's chin with her paw. She could see fear and betrayal swimming in her mate's eyes. Her eyes drifted down to Tawnyrain's neck, her claws slowly slept out and dug into Tawnyrain's chin as she licked her lips.

But she shook her head, "No, Tawnyrain. A fox killed him." Basilshade meowed calmly, "We're close to a fox den, remember?"

"B-but youre covered in blood" sobbed the she-cat, "A-and you--" basilshade could see she was on the verge or vomiting

"Tawnyrain, a fox has done this." She meowed calmly, "And when Pinestar asks who did this, you will say it was a fox." Basilshade lowered her voice as she lifted the she-cat's face. She wiped her paw across Tawnyrain's eyes and face, watching as the blood clung beautifully to her fur

"B-but I saw you!"

"No Tawnyrain, you saw a fox. Why would I kill my beloved clanmate?" Basilshade purred as she removed her paw and rasped her tongue over the warrior's forehead

"A fo-fox?" She practically choked out

"Yes a fox." Basilshade meowed, her voice sweet and level, "And when Pinestar asks who did this?"

"A fox." Tawnyrain murmured, still trembling as Baisilshade patted her cheek gently

"Good girl." Basilshade purred, as she passed she curled her tail around Tawnyrain's throat, "Remember that, Tawnyrain." She meowed lowly before padding away


	11. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basilshade kills another man, but this time is motivated by ✨love✨

The sickening sound of flesh being ripped from bone echoed through the silent forest followed by the deafening sound of bone being broken. But the sound of a screeching cat in pain did not follow.

Basilshade ripped off the cat's leg, hearing the joints pop before it was finally roughly ripped from its socket. She gazed at the cat before her, a small tabby tom-cat. "Mouse" he had called himself. The medicine chuckled a bit, in hindsight the name was a bit more fitting than he probably originally thought

She licked her lips as she began to strip the leg of its fur, tossing it aside before she sank her teeth into its succulent flesh and relishing as it fell down her throat. Basilshade purred distantly as she continued to eat the plump leg, her tail politely tucked against her side.

Six moons had passed since she had murdered Furzetail. Since then, leaf-bare had loosened its icy cold grip on the forest, prey had returned as did herbs and the lingering effects of green-cough had nearly vanished. Basilshade had restocked her catmint store just in case however. Her ear twitched as she hummed, rasping her tongue over the leg bone, she ought to send Chervilpaw out to gather more yarrow.

The leaves behind her crinkled and she rose her head, her eyes narrowing as her claws unsheathed. However she relaxed as Tawnyrain slipped through the bushes. Her yellow gaze numb as she stared down at the cat Basilshade had caught. She sighed and shook her head, looking away. When Basilshade rose to her paws, the warrior flinched.

During the past moons, Tawnyrain had acted as Basilshade's scout while she was 'hunting' to make sure no one stumbled across her while she was eating. Basilshade knew the she-cat would never spill her secret, her brain was like putty between the medicine cat's paws so very easily manipulated. She smirked as she nudged a part of the tom's leg towards Tawnyrain's paws

"Hungry?" Basilshade inquired as she ran her tail along her mate's chin before she finished off the tom cat's leg, her ear twitched as she glanced over her shoulder. Tawnyrain had slowly crouched and sniffed the piece of flesh, "Its just mouse, Tawnyrain. I would never feed you cat."

The she-cat hesitated before she ate the hunk of flesh. Basilshade smirked, she hadnt technically lied to the she-cat, "So, hows Myrtlepaw's training going?" She meowed smoothly as she licked her paw and started to groom the sweet tasting blood from her fur

"He's smart and a quick learner." Tawnyrain replied, her voice dull and slightly strained. She pulled away slightly when Basilshade reached over with her paw, however she shook her head and leaned in. Allowing Basilshade to smear Mouse's blood along her cheek and over her eyes. This had become a ritual between the two she-cat's. After Basilshade finished a meal, Tawnyrain would let her smear blood along her eyes.

' _So their scent will linger on you as well_.' Basilshade had explained, _'I trust you Tawnyrain, however, if I go down we are going down together_.' She had leaned forward and ran her nose along the she-cat's cheek, ' _you are my mate after all._ '

"And Tansypaw?" Basilshade inquired, running her claw along the tom's belly and allowing his entrails to spill out before she dragged them up to his head and positioning them to look like stag horns. She had done this with every cat she had eaten, she decided this is how she would honor them in death

"I...don't know." Tawnyrain murmured, looking away, "I-I guess I'd have to ask Snowbristle how his training is going." Her voice faltered slightly as Basilshade laughed a bit. She rose to her paws and rested her tail on the she-cats shoulders

"You should compare your training! Tansypaw and Myrtlepaw would probably love to train with each other." Basilshade smiled as she walked away, leaving Tawnyrain standing near the body, "Come along Tawnyrain! We'll miss Applepaw and Nettlepaw's warrior ceremony." She called over her shoulder as she padded along

\--

Once the she-cat's reached camp, Basilshade ran her muzzle along Tawnyrain's chin before padding over to Chervilpaw, "How is Whitestream?" She inquired, settling down next to her apprentice. Watching as Pinestar leapt up onto high rock

"Shes alright. Her kits haven't come yet though." Chervilpaw murmured back, "We should be worrying about Milkpelt, hes behaving as if Whitestream is made of glass and will break at any moment." Her young apprentice's voice was full of annoyance

"Hes just an anxious father." Basilshade meowed, whiskers twitching as she looked back up at Pinestar then glanced at Milkpelt. The tom was staring at Whitestream, who sat outside the nursery. Her foster mother gave her mate a stern look and nodded at Pinestar

Two moons prior, Whitestream had announced her pregnancy. It came to no surprise that her mate and the father of her kits had turned out to be Milkpelt. Although Basilshade had no particularly strong feelings towards the deputy, he was far better than Darkcloud and a much better match to her air-headed mother.

"Applepaw and Nettlepaw, step forward." Pinestar's booming voice drew Basilshade's attention back to the ceremony. She looked over at Applepaw, but she was once again distracted. Mooncloud stood next to her apprentice, although she held a neutral expression Basilshade knew that the she-cat was practically glowing with pride. Although Mooncloud had brutally rejected her moons prior, Basilshade's feelings for the scarred she-cat had not subsided. However it was clear her friendship and potential relationship with the she-cat was completely severed

"I, Pinestar, leader of Pineclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Pinestar meowed, his tail tip twitching. Basilshade's ear twitched as he glanced over at Sunnywillow and Snailcrawl, the two were watching their daughters with great pride

"I do." Applepaw announced, smiling proudly

"I do." Nettlepaw's much softer voice came next

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Applepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Applespark. Starclan honors you for your boundless energy and cleverness. We welcome you as a full warrior of Pineclan." Pinestar rested his head on the she-cat's head before facing Nettlepaw, "And Nettlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nettlemist. Starclan honors you for your kindness and wisdom."

Basilshade stayed silent as the clan cheered the new warriors names. She stared at Applespark, her lithe body and her large ears. The medicine cat pondered if the she-cat had Meadowclan blood running through her veins. Then she wondered if Basilshade would taste like rabbit.

"Oh Im so proud of them!" Purred Chervilpaw, interrupting Basilshade's thoughts, "They'll make such great warriors. Don't you agree, Basilshade?"

The medicine cat hummed, smiled, then nodded, "And once you've earned your full name, you'll make a great medicine cat." She affectionately ruffled the fur upon her apprentice's head, "Although, if you keep bringing back damp moss you might be an apprentice forever."

"Its been a rainy season!" Chervilpaw purred as she gently shoved Basilshade, then her eyes rounded, "Y-you were just joking right?" She grinnedawkwardlyl

"Of course, Chervilpaw." Basilshade smiled warmly, her ear twitching, "Iceshard used to scare me into always bringing back dry moss by threatening to withhold my name." She felt on odd prick of sadness prick her heart as she mentioned her mentor, but it was gone within seconds

"Well, if I learn how to control the weather I'll make sure there's always dry moss." Chervilpaw purred, she must have seen the brief flash of grief in Basilshade's eyes because she didn't bother to dwell on Iceshard. The she-cat was glad for this.

"Well, go out and collect some dry yarrow for me." Basilshade meowed as she nudged her apprentice gently, "Bring back as much as you can, wet prey can lead to upset stomachs." Her tail tip twitched, smiling as Chervilpaw nodded eagerly and dashed out of camp

"You have your paws full with that one." Purred Milkpelt, padding up next to Basilshade

"I appreciate her eagerness." The medicine cat replied warmly, licking her paw and running it over her face a few times. She could still taste small specks of blood and flesh. Her stomach rumbled slightly, but she shook her head and added, "Although, sometimes I send her out of camp for a bit of peace and quiet."

Milkpelt purred in amusement as he padded over to the nursery. Basilshade flicked her ears and glanced over at Mooncloud. The she-cat was talking with Applespark, but following her gaze it was clear she was hardly paying attention. She was eyeing Milkpelt, her eyes bright with ambition. Basilshade hummed, did the she-cat wish for the tom's rank?

Basilshade stood up, disappearing into her den and began to sort the herbs she had gathered early that day. ' _Mooncloud is strong and reliable. She would make a fantastic deputy_!' Her ear twitched as she frowned, ' _But Milkpelt is moons away from retiring, he's more likely to become leader before being at retiring age. And its obvious he'll choose Hawkstrike as his deputy_.'

She unsheathed her claws, watching as the leaf she had been resting her paw on split open. Basilshade hummed as she raised her paw, watching the juices that had been held in the leaf slowly dripped down her paw. She narrowed her eyes as she shook the leaf from her paw, her claws remaining unsheathed.

"Perhaps Milkpelt should run into a little accident." She meowed softly. She liked the tom, however she rather liked Mooncloud as the deputy. If Pinestar also met an accident and Mooncloud was made leader, she would be forced to work alongside Basilshade and this would make killing within the clan far easier. She knew that Mooncloud would always vouch for her innocence, despite her personal feelings towards Basilshade.

The medicine cat nodded and rose to her paws, slipping out from her den and padding over to Milkpelt, "I need to go visit Mallowstream and Rainwhisper in Sandclan." She meowed, exchanging a smile with Whitestream, "I was hoping you could accompany me?" 

"Of course!" Milkpelt responded kindly, touching noses with his mate, "I'll be back soon." He then nuzzled Whitestream's belly. Basilshade briefly felt bad about murdering the tom and having her foster mother once again raise her kits alone but she had done it before and she could do it again

Milkpelt followed Basilshade out of camp and she began to lead him to the Sandclan border and unbeknownst to him, his inevitable death. The well-trained, battle-hardened warrior would be a bit harder to take down than a stray rouge or a plump kittypet, but Basilshade was confident she would be able to do it

"Whitestream and I have been discussing names." Milkpelt meowed suddenly, as his tail curled happily, "She wants to name one after her father, Crowkit. But I don't think that'll be very fitting, seeing its very likely all of our kits will be as snowy white as us!"

"If her father had black fur, its likely one of your kits may have it as well. Genetics are strange." Basilshade replied, she could see the sandy beach nearing, "What do yoy want to name your kits?"

"I want to at least name one Frostkit, after my mother." Replied Milkpelt with a smile, "Icekit after Iceshard, he was my brother you see." He sighed and Basilshade froze

"Iceshard...was your brother?" She meowed, ear twitching as she gazed at the short-furred tom. He looked nothing like her old scraggly furred mentor with the exception of their fur color

"Older brother." Milkpelt replied, "He practically raised me before we joined Pineclan." The tom sighed sadly, a smile playing on his lips

Basilshade felt sadness and sympathy rip through her and she staggered slightly, she growled a bit and shook out her coat. Why should she care about Milkpelt's relationship to her mentor? She had killed the tom, so why should she care that she was also going to kill his brother?! She unsheathed her claws and lunged forward, slamming into Milkpelt.

The tom was caught off-guard and his yowl of surprise was cut off as Basilshade buried her fangs into his throat, she held him down firmly as is blood rushed over her tongue and down her muzzle. She narrowed her eyes as she raked her claws along his flank. Once the toms jerking and strangled cries stopped, Basilshade released his neck and climbed off of him. She shook her coat out and raised her paw. She took in a deep breath and raked her claws over her eye. She held back a yowl of pain as her vision blurred.

Basilshade staggered a bit and shook her head violently, sending droplets of blood flying. She had to make it look as if a Sandclan patrol har attacked. She began to tear at the grass and rake her claws along the trees. Once she had finished she sucked in a deep breath and slammed her head against a rock, effectively knocking herself unconscious

\--

"...I cant believe they attacked after so many moons of peace..."

Basilshade's ears rung and she groaned softly. Her eyes fluttered open, she flinched as the light flooded her gaze. She shook her head and rubbed her head, she shouldnt have hit herself so hard. She opened her eyes once again, glad to see she hadn't blinded herself

"Oh, Basilshade you're awake!" Chervilpaw purred in relief, nuzzling her head into her mentor's neck. Basilshade smiled and rested her paw on the apprentice's back as she licked her forehead affectionately, "what happened?"

"Isn't it clear what happened?!" Snarled Pinestar, his eyes blazing with anger and Basilshade briefly wondered if the tom had seen past her fake battle scene, "Sandclan attacked and brutally murdered my deputy and tried to do the same to Basilshade!"

"Yeah...a patrol attacked us at the border." Basilshade groaned, sitting up and ignoring Chervilpaw'd mew of protest, "A patrol of four...I don't remember much, but I guess they killed Milkpelt after knocking me unconscious." She almost smirked as the lie rolled perfectly off of her tongue, but she suppressed it and lowered her head sadly, "He died trying to save me..."

"Don't blame yourself." Pinestar sighed, nudging her cheek, "Milkpelt died a noble death."

Basilshade sighed as she nodded, pressing her head against the tom's chest. _'Starclan this is easy!'_

"I'll need to pick a new deputy before moon-high." Pinestar meowed, his voice thick with grief, "Oh Starclan, who could ever take Milkpelt's place?"

"While I was unconscious...I had a vision. I think Starclan may have been telling me who you should pick." Basilshade meowed, making sure her voice sounded timid and uncertain, "In the vision i stood in a forest, but I couldn't see a single thing. But after a few seconds the forest was flooded with blinding light, and a half moon hung in the sky."

"Mooncloud..."meowed Pinestar, ear twitching, "But great Starclan! Shes so young!" He eyed Basilshade uncertainly

"You were young when you became leader." Basilshade reasoned

"I suppose you're right..." Pinestar sighed, slumping down, "Mooncloud will be the next deputy of Pineclan."

Basilshade had to repress a grin, so she rested her head on her paws. Her fur twitching as she watched the tom leave the den. She smiled a bit when Chervilpaw settled down next to her, purring slightly

\--

"I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors and Milkpelt may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Pineclan is Mooncloud." Pinestar meowed as he bowed his head

"Mooncloud! Mooncloud!" The clan cheered

Basilshade smiled as she curled her tail around her paws and nodded in approval. She glanced over her shoulder, back at the camp entrance. She froze slightly as she saw two shimmering white cats staring at her. She quickly shook her head and they were gone.


	12. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil murders a child

"Im so excited!" Purred Chervilpaw as she trotted next to Basilshade, "I haven't seen Specklepaw since last half-moon! I wonder if shes earned her full name."

Basilshade smiled as her ear twitched, reflecting back upon Sorrelpeak's apprentice Specklepaw, she was maybe a moon older than Chervilpaw. She was bright and friendly, not dissimilar to her bright-eyed mentor

"I wouldn't be surprised." Replied Basilshade, looking back towards the path her clanmates were heading down, "She has been in training a little bit longer than you."

"I hope so! Specklepaw is brilliant." Chervilpaw purred admiringly, as she pressed against Basilshade, "If I only had my full name." She sighed dramatically, however her whiskers twitched and her eyes were bright and light-hearted

"Next half-moon." Basilshade replied, gently flicking her apprentice's floppy ear with her tail, "I promise." She smiled as they joined the other medicine cats. Pineclan had arrived last of course as they were the furthest from the gathering place

"Basilshade." Greeted Skycloud, shifting to make room for her, "Glad you finally arrived." The lakeclan tom's voice was dry as his ear twitched

"You know our journey is longer than the rest of the clans." Basilshade replied, smiling back in return although her fur bristled at the tom's rude tone. She narrowed her eyes slightly, he was lucky he was a Lakeclan cat and she hated the taste of fish

"Im just glad you made it." Mallowstream meowed evenly as she tucked her tail around her paws. The elderly she-cat dipped her head towards Basilshade politely, "This'll be my last gathering as a full medicine cat."

"You're retiring?" Meowed Sparrowblossom, licking her paw and running it over her ear

"Im well-past retiring age." Mallowstream sighed, "Rainspeckle has his full name and a kit named Shimmerkit is already showing interest in herbs and healing." She glanced at the sky sadly, "Mothstalk has joined Starclan, and he was younger than I."

"Starclan you're old!" Chervilpaw blurted out and Basilshade gently cuffed the apprentice around her ears

However, Mallowstream stared at her apprentice with an amused look, "I am indeed. And I will be glad to live out the rest of my days as an elder." She stretched a bit before sitting back down. Basilshade caught her eye and smiled. She had great respect for the elderly she-cat as much as she despised her clanmates

"I noticed Milkpelt isn't here this evening." Meowed Sorrelpeak, prodding Basilshade's side gently, "And Mooncloud has taken his place. Is he alright?" The she-cat's whiskers twitched with concern

Only a few days had passed since Basilshade had murdered Milkpelt and Pineclan did their best to keep the deputy's death to themselves until the gathering. She shook her hear, "Pinestar will explain it all." Basilshade replied, blinking gratefully at her friend, "We are glad for your concern."

Before Sorrelpeak could reply, Sandstar yowled signaling the gathering to its start. Chervilpaw pressed against Basilshade and whispered into her ear, "Specklepaw is Speckleshell now but shes back at their camp treating a warrior's broken leg."

"We can congratulate her at the next half moon." Basilshade murmured back, staring up at the five gathered leaders. Cliffstar took the first step forward, tossing a look back at the others leaders as if they were going to challenge him. Basilshade had to suppress a growl as she stared at the rude tom, she imagined what it would be like to sink her teeth into the leader's flesh. However she shook the thought away, she would much rather have Cliffstar leading a clan than his ambitious deputy

"Cliffclan is well." He announced, "We have five new warriors. Spiderfoot, Ripplegaze, Pouncestep, Foxstrike and Hailblaze." His voice was proud and sounded as if he was bragging and Basilshade wished she could rake her claws across the tom's idiotic face and rip away his cocky smile, "We also have a new litter of kits born to Wolfcry. She named them Creekkit and Lightningkit."

"Tell your sister congratulations." Basilshade purred to Sorrelpeak, "Whose the father by the way?"

"Bramblenight." Sorrelpeak meowed softly before turning her attention back to the leaders. Basilshade's ear twitched as she scanned the clearing, spotting the tom-cat. He looked awfully proud

Lakestar stepped forward once Cliffstar sat back down. Her blind eyes scanned the clearing before she spoke, "Lakeclan is well,prey has been plentiful since the ice in the lake melted. We thank Meadowclan for allowing us to hunt on their territory when it was frozen over." She smiled at Meadowstar, who smiled back, "We have four new warriors, Rainpetal, Dewlight, Morningbreeze and Stormstrike." Her tufted ear twitched as the clans cheered the new warriors names, "And our deputy, Holmes, haa decided to step down and retire. My son Fallensnow has taken his place as deputy."

Basilshade could spot the brown tabby tom amongst the crowd pressed against his mate, Pebblestream. She then looked at where the deputies sat, Fallensnow sat nervously amongst them. She glanced over at Mooncloud, the she-cat's expression was unreadable. Basilshade wondered what she was thinking, 'Is she still grieving for Milkpelt? I thought she'd be pleased.'

Meadowstar padded up next, her rabbit-like ears swiveling, "Meadowclan is thriving, we have three new warriors, Blosomspeck, Bramblethorn, and Leopardpounce. We also have two new apprentices, Woodpaw and Beaverpaw." She smiled as cheers rang out through the clans, "Our deputy has also decided to retire, our daughter Roseshine will be taking her place."

Basilshade glanced over at the she-cat, she was rather pretty and she practically towered over Mooncloud and Fallensnow. She looked quite a lot like Meadowstar, but had her fathers towering size and large, bushy tail. While her mother would most likely taste of rabbit, her daughter would have more a of a squirrel-like taste

Her ear twitched and she drew her attention back to high rock. Basilshade watched as Pinestar roughly shoved past Sandstar, snarling softly before he spoke, "Pineclan is well, we have two new warriors. Nettlespark and Nettlemist. As well three new apprentices, Fernpaw, Windpaw and Gullpaw." Before the clans could cheer, Pinestar raised his tail for silence, "And we have a new deputy as well." Basilshade shivered slightly as she stared at the tom, he was truly terrifying when he wad angry. She was glad he would never stare at her with that look, or well at least she hoped so, "Milkpelt was murdered by your warriors!" He snarled at Sandstar, raised his paw and raking his claws across the tom-cat's muzzle

Sandstar doubled back, blood dripping down his muzzle. Basilshade could hear his warriors crying out in fury, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Stagleap staring at Mooncloud, his eyes blazing. Her ears flattened and she looked back up at the leaders. Pinestar and Sandstar seemed about ready to tear each others throats out

"You have no proof!" Sandstar hissed, Basilshade narrowed her eyes as she tucked her tail around her paws. She had made sure to kill Milkpelt right upon the border when it was freshly marked

"He was murdered right at the border! And then your warriors attempted to murder Basilshade!" Cried out Snowbristle, her tail lashing as her eyes blazed furiously

"My warriors would never!" Sandstar snarled, glaring at Pinestar. Basilshade rose to her paws, glancing at Chervilpaw as she cleared her throat, however the furious leaders ignored her and she sat back down

"Do you remember who attacked you?" Inquired Chervilpaw softly, gently nudging her side

Basilshade, who had told this story plenty of times, blinked calmly, "We were ambushed from behind. I was knocked unconscious before I was able to identify our attackers." She meowed, keeping her voice low 

"How do you know it wasnt one of your fox-hearted warriors." Inquired Cliffstar coldly, padding up next to Sandstar as he stared down Pinestar. Basilshade could not suppress the light growl that rumbled in her throat

"What are you implying, Cliffstar?" Hissed Pinestar, "Unlike yours, my warriors are loyal to one another." He took a threatening step forward

"Well, your new deputy Mooncloud is incredibly young. And let us not forget who her father was." Cliffstar meowed casually

Basilshade could not stop herself as she leapt to her paws and snarled above her clanmates screeches and yowls of anger, "Starclan sent me a sign!" She cried, glancing at Mooncloud, who was staring at her

"Really?" Meowed Sandstar, sniffing slightly as his eyes narrowed, "Isn't Mooncloud your sister? Couldn't you have faked a sign for her sake?"

Basilshade's ear twitched and her eyes narrowed, "I would never fake a sign. Mooncloud may be my closest friend in the clans, however I am loyal to the medicine cat code." She glanced back at Mooncloud, who had looked away. She felt her heart twist painfully

Meadowstar stepped between Pinestar and Sandstar, "This gathering is over." She hissed, tail tip twitching, "Clouds are covering the moon, Starclan clearly does not approve of your petty fight."

"Petty?! They murdered my deputy!" Pinestar hissed, Basilshade's ear twitched, perhaps she should have blamed Milkpelt's death on rouges rather than Sandclan. It wouldn't be beneficial towards her if an all-out war broke out between the clans once more

"Other than his body been found at the border you have no proof unless Basilshade is able to vouch for your theory." Lakestar meowed calmly, as she stood up and glanced at Sandstar before looking back at Pinestar then down at Basilshade

The medicine cat could feel all eyes on her once more. Basilshade simply shook her head, "I was knocked unconscious before I was able to identify who attacked us." She meowed

Sandstar's ear twitched as he bared his teeth, "See?! Your theory is half-baked, if you're going to accuse us of murder you should have better proof next time. Sandclan! With me." He leapt from his perch and led his warriors out of camp

Pinestar leapt from his perch, giving Basilshade a disappinted glance before he took the lead. Mooncloud avoided her eye as she joined the tom. Basilshade shook her head and began walking a pace or two behind them.

She felt fur brush up against hers, "For what its worth, Basilshade, I believe you." Chervilpaw meowed, smiling, "Sandclan is full of fox-hearted cowards."

"Thank you Chervilpaw." Basilshade blinked gratefully, "But I wish it hadn't been them. We cannot afford a battle."

\--

Soon they arrived at camp and settled down into their nests. Basilshade wishing Chervilpaw a soft goodnight as the apprentice disappeared into their den. She rose to her paws and padded over to Tawnyrain, "We're going hunting." She meowed

Basilshade found murder was a way to calm her nerves. She felt incredibly powerful, able to take away her victims life with a simple swipe of her thorn-sharp claws. When she stood over their twitching body as their life pulsed from them, as they begged for their lives she could feel the stress melt away. When she ate them, it soothed her soul. She murdered and ate prey, so why was murdering and eating cats any different?

Tawnyrain stared at Basilshade before she sighed and nodded, following the medicine cat out of camp. The long furred she-cat bounded through the territory, eventually they arrived at the Sandclan border. Basilshade chuckled and turned to face her mate.

She reached forward and Tawnyrain cringed away. Basilshade's ear twitched, however she turned around and meowed, "When I murdered Milkpelt here, I didn't expect an all out war." She sighed, shaking her head

"Y-you killed Milkpelt?" Tawnyrain stuttered, staring at Basilshade, "Hes your mothers mate! He had kits on the way." She padded up next to Basilshade and stared down at her in shock

Basilshade stared up at the moon, the clouds that had drifted over it during the gathering still remained there. Her ear twitched before she faced the golden-furred warrior, "I am only following Starclan's will. After-all, I am a medicine cat." She licked her paw and gently ran it over Tawnyrain's face. To her surprise the she-cat didn't flinch

"Starclan's will?!" She spat, claws raking the ground, "Why would murdering Milkpelt be their will?!" Basilshade was surprised to see the she-cat so angry

"Starclan kills cats so often, I only thought I'd help by killing cats who were to die anyways. Such as Cloudspirit and Shadefern." Basilshade stood up and stretched, "However, I suppose Milkpelt was for a different reason. I wanted Mooncloud to be deputy, and leader after I killed Pinestar."

"Y-you're going to kill Pinestar?" Came a meek voice

Basilshade looked over her shoulder and saw Chervilpaw standing a few tail-lengths away. Her red eyes were huge and her claws were buried in the ground, as if to keep herself from swaying. Basilshade blinked and stood up, approaching Chervilpaw. The she-cat trembled beneath her stare, however the medicine cat smiled at her apprentice, "Would you rather I not?" She inquired

"H-hes my father! Of course I'd rather yoy not!" Chervilpaw spat, backing away, "And you k-killed Milkpelt! Were you just going to stand to the side and watch a war break out between Sandclan and Pineclan?"

"I hadnt expected a war." Replied Basilshade calmly, "Besides, Im not starting a war. Your father is. And if I kill him, we would avoid said war." She reached forward to touch her nose to Chervilpaw's cheek but the she-cat jerked away, "Im sure your father wouldn't mind joining Starclan. He must miss your mother."

"I hate you!" Snarled Chervilpaw, raking her claws across Basilshade's muzzle, "Im going to tell father what you've done." The she-cat turned around and took off running

Basilshade narrowed her eyes, unsheathing her claws, "Stay here." She hissed at Tawnyrain before she pelted after Chervilpaw

She ducked beneath branched and leapt over fallen trees. Soon, Chervilpaw's tail came within sight. Basilshade narrowed her eyes and ran quicker, her claws tearing up the ground beneath her. She hissed as the she-cat took a sudden turn. Her apprentices movements weren't too dissimilar from a rabbits.

However Basilshade had learned to think like cats who thought like rabbits, she had eaten enough of both to understand. So she kept running ahead. She had wandered Pineclan's forests for moons, she knew where every path left. Even the darker bits of the forest.

She scrambled beneath a bit of shrubbery, slipping out a few seconds later. Basilshade's ear twitched, she could hear Chervilpaw's pawsteps approaching. She ducked beneath the shrubbery once more, waiting for her apprentice.

A few moments later the she-cat came into view, panting. Basilshade leapt out from the shadows and slammed into Chervilpaw, shoving her against the ground. She stared down at the she-cat, "It didn't have to be like this." Basilshade hummed, but before Chervilpaw could reply, She buried her fangs into the she-cats throat and didn't let go until the twitching ceased.

Basilshade let go of Chervilpaw, relishing in the taste of the she-cats blood. Her ear twitched, she felt a prick of sadness. ' _Shes with her mother now, I suppose'_

The medicine cat unsheathed her claws once more and slowly sliced open Chervilpaw's belly. Her organs naturally slipped out. As much as Basilshade's stomach begged for her to make a meal out of her former apprentices body, she didn't. She respected Chervilpaw far too much to do that to her.

Basilshade grabbed one of the she-cat's intestines and fully dragged it from her body. Warm blood pooled around her paws, as the clouds drifted away from the moon, light flooded the clearing. Turning everything a pale silvery white. The medicine cat hummed softly, ' _Chervilpaw looks quite beautiful like this_ ' she reflected as she formed stag antlers above the she-cat's head

"You have been reunited with your mother." Basilshade meowed before she turned around and padded back towards the Sandclan border

"Tawnyrain, I've finish-" Basilshade stopped, glancing around. Her mate was gone.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will you learn that your actions have consequences?!

Basilshade stared at where she had left Tawnyrain. Her scent still lingered, and her paw-prints were clear in the sand. The medicine cat's ears flattened and she looked over her shoulder back towards camp. She narrowed her eyes, ' _I told her to say'_ she thought, her fur pricking

Briefly anxiety swept through her but she shook her head and slowly started to make her way back to camp, her tail lashing back and forth. Tawnyrain was her own cat, she wasn't a slobbering dog. She could go where she pleased. And surely if she had returned to camp she wouldn't have exposed Basilshade for her murders

Basilshade leapt over a fallen log, padding over to a quietly lapping stream. It took the dark-furred she-cat to realize this was the same stream she had confessed her love to Mooncloud. The bitter pain still clutched her heart. But she shook it away and stuck her paws into the water, feeling the freezing cold water lap at her paws. She narrowed her eyes, once her red stained paws were a pristine white color once more, Basilshade pulled her paws from the dark stream. She hissed a bit at the sudden numbness. 

She shook out her coat and continued the trek back to camp. Basilshade paused, gathering up a few leaves of chervil. She chuckled a bit before gathering a few leaves of yarrow as well. She couldn't return back to camp empty-pawed. Even if her clanmates were still asleep she needed to gather these herbs anyways

Humming softly to herself she circled around a rock that jutted out from the ground. Basilshade paused as she spotted two starry white coats. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. They were gone once she opened her eyes. She huffed a bit and continued her trek back home. 

She heard the crackle of leaves behind her. Basilshade lifted her head, her pupils dilating as she saw Chervilpaw's body hung up in a tree. Her entrails spilled from her but were hung up onto branches to form wings. Her eyes burned into Basilshade's, her lips pulling back to reveal her teeth in a fearsome snarl. 

The medicine cat blinked rapidly, but the body had gone. Basilshade shook her coat out and picked up her pace, her brain had a funny way of showing her guilt. She unsheathed her claws and slashed them across the tree, to her surprise blood splattered across her face. Basilshade's eyes flew open just as she watched Tawnyrain's body crumble before her. The she-cat felt panic rise in her throat as she backed up. 

However Tawnyrain's body did not lay at her paws. Basilshade shook out her fur then her head, ' _Am I finally going mad?_ ' she questioned herself 

She grit her teeth and shook her head. Basilshade broke out into a run, within moments she arrived at the camp entrance. She paused before entering. Her fur pricking slightly as her ears swiveled around a bit. 

To her surprise her clanmates were awake. In the center of camp stood Pinestar, his eyes blazing. At his side stood Tawnyrain, her eyes huge and full of fear. Whitestream was staring at Basilshade with fear and horror. Mooncloud was desperately trying to convince Pinestar of something. All eyes turned onto her when she entered camp. 

Basilshade stood still for a moment, blinking as she looked to each of her clanmates. They all held an expression of horror and confusion. She frowned and slowly padded further into camp and her clanmates backed away. She stopped and looked up at Pinestar, who was staring at her with the same look he had given Sandstar that evening. 

"Where have you been?" He hissed, Basilshade felt her fur prickle at his calm tone 

"Gathering herbs." Basilshade replied simply, laying down the leaves of chervil and yarrow she had gathered, she curled her tail, "Im not an apprentice, Pinestar. Im allowed to leave camp without your permission." Her whiskers twitched, but her leaders face remained emotionless, although his eyes did still blaze with fury 

"I know that's a lie, Basilshade." Pinestar meowed, leaping down from her perch and slowly approaching her, his claws unsheathed, "Tawnyrain has told me many things, and now that I think about it, all of them make sense." He was now towering over Basilshade

"And what were these things?" Basilshade inquired, standing tall as she held her leader's furious gaze, "You know what Tawnyrain says isn't entirely reliable, she hasn't been quite right since Cloudspirit died." She smiled calmly 

Pinestar took a deep breath, "She told me you killed and ate multiple cats. Including your own clanmates and cats from other clans." He stared down at her, "And that you chased down my daughter, and I presume killed her." His voice was a whisper now, but Basilshade felt panic peirce her heart at his soft tone 

"That is complete hogwash!" Mooncloud spat, leaping down next to Pinestar, "Basilshade has taken a vow to heal not harm, and she hardly has any warrior training. She would never be able to take down fully trained warriors." 

"I wouldn't say that, Im rather clever." Objected Basilshade, she glance up at Tawnyrain. The she-cat's gaze was now ghostly calm, her yellow eyes unclouded as she narrowed them at Basilshade 

Pinestar snarled, slamming Basilshade to the ground. The medicine cat yelped in pain and she scrambled away from him, "How can I prove my innocence?!" She hissed, tail lashing

"You cant." Pinestar growled, "Confess and perhaps I'll let you leave camp alive." 

Basilshade glanced around camp at her clanmates once more. She closed her eyes and sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws. She lifted her head, there was no hiding it now, "Tawnyrain is right. I have murdered and eaten countless cats." She ignored the yowls of anger, rage and fear that erupted from her clanmates, "I killed Cloudspirit, I poisoned Shadefern and I murdered Iceshard. Then I proceeded to kill Milkpelt and fake the prophecy about Mooncloud." She continued,holding Pinestar's horrified gaze, "I killed and ate Furzetail as well as many rouges. If a clancat happened to cross my path, I would kill and eat them as well." 

"Monster!" 

"Kill her!" 

"And what of Chervilpaw?" Pinestar demanded

"I killed her as well." Basilshade replied, licking her paw and running it over her cheek, "I left her body out near the sycamore tree." She added, blinking slowly 

The camp was silent as they stared at Basilshade. She sat there, she felt oddly calm. She blinked and looked up at Pinestar, who stood as still as stone. The she-cat felt peace sweep through her, this tom wouldn't kill her. He had practically raised her. However her gaze was drawn to Mooncloud, who was staring at her. The she-cat's eyes were huge with fear 

Suddenly, Basilshade felt excruciating pain in her neck followed by numbness. She then felt hot liquid pooling down her front legs. She blinked in confusion and looked down. Her chest and neck were ripped open by massive claws. Blood was rapidly streaking down her said wounds, creating a puddle beneath her paws. 

She blinked, her gaze blurring as she stared at Pinestar. The tom snarled at her, "Get out of my camp and go die alone." When Basilshade simply stared at her, Pinestar practically roared," _Now_!" His claws raked over her cheek but Basilshade felt nothing. The she-cat coughed, feeling blood spurt from her muzzle and dribble down her muzzle. She staggered towards the camp exit. 

She watched as her clanmates averted their gazes from her or swiped at her, snarling. Basilshade caught Whitestream's gaze, her foster mother was staring at her like she was a badger who had just devoured a litter of kits. She blinked slowly, her head felt light and like she was no longer in control of her paws but she kept moving

Basilshade didn't know how far she walked or for how long. But soon she stood in a clearing, thick pine trees no longer blocked the skyline. She could see the sun slowly rising, coloring the sky a crimson red color. The she-cat looked back down at her chest, the sky didn't look so dissimilar from her own chest right now. She chuckled slightly before she sat down, watching the sun slowly climb into the air 

Basilshade's ear flicked as she heard the sound of branches cracking behind her. She looked around and saw Tawnyrain staring at her. The golden furred she-cat's eyes were cold and emotionless, "Your time is over Basilshade." She meowed

"Its a lovely sunrise isn't it?" Basilshade meowed, ignoring the she-cat's comment, "I mean, just beautiful." She inhaled and smiled, "What a view." Everything before her grew blurry once more, she could feel her own life ebbing away into nothingness, "Im glad I got to see one last sunrise with you, Tawnyrain." 

Basilshade stood up, staggering slightly. She made it a few paw-steps before collapsing. Her eyes fluttered for a few moments as she fought for breath. She grit her teeth, claws tearing at the ground. She choked a bit before finally going limp. The last thing she could feel was Tawnyrain placing something behind her ear before walking away


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny phantom headass

"Basilshade, its time to wake up."

The she-cat shifted a bit, expecting to feel excruciating pain. However she felt nothing, just a slight dull, throbbing pain in her head. Basilshade groaned and opened her eyes, slowly rising to her paws. She glanced around, looking for the source of the voice. She froze when she saw a familiar large white tom-cat

"Hello, Basilshade." Meowed Iceshard, dipping his head. His blue eyes were emotionless, devoid of all the warmth they had in life

"Am I dead?" Basilshade inquired, resting a paw on her chest. She felt no open wound or dripping blood

Iceshard simply nodded and gestured to a freshly dug grave. Basilshade padded over and sat next to it, "Who buried me?" She inquired, "I'd think Pineclan would want to let my body rot." Her ear twitched as she looked over at her former mentor

"Tawnyrain." Iceshard meowed simply, sitting down next to Basilshade, "You missed your own vigil." He let out a dry chuckle, but it did not reach his deep blue eyes

"Vigils are idiotic, Tawnyrain should have just let me to rot in view of Starclan." Basilshade meowed, shrugging. She winced as the throbbing pain in her head grew. She shook out her fur

"Starclan can always see you."

"I suppose that means they saw me kill all those cats." Basilshade hummed, licking her paw and running it over her face a few times, "So I assume, Im not going to Starclan?" She inquired, although she already knew the answer

"How many cats did you kill?" Iceshard meowed, his thick tail wrapped around his large paws, still avoiding looking her in the eye

Basilshade blinked, ear twitching irritably. But she sighed and thought for a few moments, "Thirty cats perhaps? Counting you, Chervilpaw, Milkpelt, Shadefern, Cloudspirit and Furzetail." She replied, glancing up towards the now darkening sky. ' _How long was I unconscious?'_

"Why did you do it?" Iceshard meowed, ear twitching as he shook his head, "You were a medicine cat, you took a vow to heal not to harm. What could have motivated you to commit such heinous acts?!" His eyes were now blazing with blue fire as he finally met Basilshade's. The she-cat sank her claws into the ground and forced herself to meet his gaze

"Because I was hungry and I enjoy the power I felt when a cat died at my paws." Basilshade meowed, curling her tail around her paws once more

"I've heard better excuses from kits." Iceshard hissed and he started to circle Basilshade, tail lashing as he stared at her with such fury that she had never seen before in the usually level-headed, friendly tom's blue eyes

"Well those were my reasons." Basilshade shrugged, licking her chest a few times. She forced back a growl of pain as the throbbing pain in her head became excruciating. She keeled over, panting slightly. She had always had a strong pain tolerance but the pain in her head was like nothing she had felt before

"How does your head feel?" Iceshard hissed, stopping his pacing right in front of her as he unsheathed his claws and lifted her chin with one, his eyes narrowed, "You will not be sent to Starclan."

"Color me surprised." Basilshade muttered, pulling her head away from his claw, "I assume I'll be sent to the place of no stars?"

"No. You will not."

The former medicine cat frowned, looking over her shoulder at Iceshard. But before she could demand to know what he meant, an excruciating pain ripped through her head once more and she grit her teeth. She felt as if her head was being split open. She could feel thick droplets of blood dribbling down the sides of her head and off of her chin. She staggered a bit, clawing at the ground, "What do you mean?" She managed to hiss 

"Your crimes were far too evil, even for the place of no stars." Iceshard replied, padding up to her side

"Then where will I go?" Basilshade growled through her gritted teeth, she could feel her blood thickening and coming out faster than before. A puddle was forming beneath her head and paws

"You will wander this land as a ghost." Iceshard replied, "And you will only be able to physically interact with cats and objects during leaf-bare. During the other seasons you will be able to be seen but not spoken to. You will be forced to wander these very pine woods."

Basilshade growled, "Is this pain apart of my punishment?" She demanded, managing to meet the tom in the eyes. She could hear the sound of leaves crunching beneath a cats paws. There was clearly more than one cat by the amount of leaves crushed

"No. But what follows is." Meowed Milkpelt, padding up by his brothers side. He stared at Basilshade, his eyes smoldering with rage

"And what is that?" Basilshade muttered, keeping her head hung low. ' _Not due to shame of course'_ she reasoned with herself

"You will see." Meowed Shadefern, at her side was her son Furzetail. Her voice was cold as bitter leaf-bare air

The she-cat managed to scramble a few pawsteps away from the cats she had killed. Basilshade glanced over her shoulder, screwing her eyes shut before fluttering them open. She could see Cloudspirit and Chervilpaw amongst the cats she had killed. The clearing she had died in was now flooded with all the cats she had killed, their fur bright with stars. And their eyes glittering with anger towards the cat that had cut their life short.

However Basilshade wasn't afraid, they couldn't harm her no matter how much they wanted to. She was already dead and you cant kill a ghost. She narrowed her eyes, panting. However, this didn't stop her from thinking that the pain in her head might just kill her again.

She stumbled, the blood pooling from her head had slowed down. Basilshade could feel the pain start to fade away. After a few agonizing moments, the pain had throbbed away into a dull pain. A pain that she could easily live--well not live--with. She blinked a few times before finally facing the clearing of cats once more. However, they had gone. Only Milkpelt, Shadefern, Iceshard, Furzetail, Chervilpaw and Cloudspirit remained

Basilshade's head felt heavier. She groaned a bit before raising her paw and feeling above her head. To her shock, massive antlers jutted from her head. She had dreamed of having antlers many times, but she hadn't been a cat in those dreams. Rather she had been a massive stag or a huge wolf

Along with the antlers she could feel what felt like tears dripping from her eyes, spit from her mouth and blood from her chest. Basilshade blinked rapidly, padding over to a puddle nearby

' _That's not me! That cant be me!_ '

The cat that stared back at her was a shadow of Basilshade's former self. Thick black liquid dripped steadily from her eyes, which were blacked out to the point that only the green parts of her eye could be seen and her pupils, which were barely slits. The same black liquid fell from her muzzle and from large gashes on her neck. Jet-black antlers had exploded from her head, they were wrapped in dark green thorny vines

"I'll be wandering like this?" Basilshade demanded, looking back over at the gathered cats. Her tail lashed back and forth, her eyes widening. She looked like a monster!

' _But I suppose to them, I am a monster_.'

"This is your punishment." Meowed Cloudspirit, stepping forward as his bushy tail twitched furiously, "We can't have you fooling living cats into thinking you're one of them."

Basilshade sighed, flexing her claws. After a few moments she smoothed her fur and relaxed. She hummed and nodded, "Will I be a ghost forever?" She approached her former clanmates, watching as they slightly cringed away from her

"Perhaps if you truly start to regret the murders you committed and all the pain you caused you'll be allowed into the place of no stars." Milkpelt meowed coldly, padding away and vanishing into the moonlight. Shadefern and Furzetail followed. After Cloudspirit stared her down for a moment before following

"Chervilpaw." Basilshade meowed, looking at her former apprentice. The warmth that had once glowed in the she-cat's eyes was gone and instead was replaced with spite. She shook her head and padded after the other Starclan cats

"Did you really expect her to forgive you?" Iceshard meowed, looking down at Basilshade

"Not exactly. However, one can hope." The she-cat shrugged in response. To her surprise, her heart ached with sadness for the loss of a cat that she had thought of as her own daughter

"Be strong, Basilshade." Iceshard murmured, his eyes were now glimmering with grief and pain as he stared at her

Basilshade stared at Iceshard. She remembered all the good times she had had with her former mentor. The tom had raised her, treated her like she was his own. He had taught her everything she knew. He had loved her, and she had killed him and scattered his entrails across the forest like a piece of prey.

"I'll try, Iceshard." Was all Basilshade said before turning around and padding into the shadow-y forest. Her new life was just beginning and she planned to cause just as much pain and chaos as she had done in life


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa play Ghosting by Mother Mother

" _I'll try Iceshard_."

Many seasons had passed since Basilshade had spoken those words. She had wandered through those seasons, only being seen and heard during the winter months. But due to her terrifying appearance not many cats dared to speak to her. Not even adventurous kittypets. Basilshade had counted each winter. Almost seven winters had passed since she had been killed.

Basilshade had managed to wander her way into various territories during the warmer seasons. She had watched each leader die at the paws of their own stupidity. There had been a massive battle a few seasons back between all of the clans. Basilshade had watched as the leaders tore each other apart. She had followed Mooncloud, Stagleap, Wolfcry, Fallensnow and Roseshine to the whispering pool and watched them leave, promising to never have a battle like that again.

The battle had killed many cats, from Pineclan it had taken Lighttooth, Brighthaven and Quickfoot. Basilshade had seen their spirits leave their bodies, shocked that they had died.

However many litters of kits had been born since then to make up for the loss. Even Mooncloud--now Moonstar-- had kitted seasons back. Basilshade had sat in the nursery, watching as Moonstar and Stagstar--the kits father--argue over what should happen to the little kits. They had ended up staying with their mother. They were strong warriors. Basilshade had attempted to approach them during the winter months, however Moonstar must have told her kits stories of Basilshade as they had run far, far away.

The last time Basilshade had seen Moonstar, she was round with a second litter of kits. Basilshade wondered why she wished to go through all that pointless drama once more. 

Now, Basilshade wandered near the Pineclan camp. She could see a patrol leaving camp, their eyes eager and their claws unsheathed. Basilshade could recognize them as Whitestream's kits, Icefeather and Froatpelt. They were followed by Myrtlepaw and Tansypaw,now Myrtylefoot and Tansydust. Finally Tawnyrain trotted after, her whiskers twitching as she watched the much younger cats run ahead. She paused, her eyes drifting past Basilshade. The she-cat wondered if her former mate could see her from the corner of her eye. However Tawnyrain shrugged and trotted after her patrol.

Basilshade slipped inside the camp, looking over to her former den. Cloverspeckle slipped out from it, his ear twitched as he hissed at two kits as they tumbled past his paws and showered him with sand. Her ear twitched, Pinestar had replaced her with a far-less talented medicine cat with a bad temper moons ago. But Basilshade still felt a bit bitter about it. She sighed and padded towards the apprentices where Gullpaw slept, his flank rising and falling steadily. His warrior ceremony had been postponed due to his broken leg.

Basilshade's whiskers twitched, her tail curling. She had been the cause of that. During the winter months she head pounced on the little tom, snapping his leg and prepared to rip his neck open. However she was chased off by Iceshard, who had kept her in check these past seasons. Which infuriated Basilshade.

She turned and left the apprentices den, tail swishing as Fernwhisker ran past her, followed by Nettlemist. Basilshade narrowed her eyes, ear twitching. She sniffed and leapt up onto high rock, staring down at her former clanmates as they milled about. She curled her tail around her paws, she had not been forgotten. The older cats in the clan did not let her story die, naturally she had been used to scare naughty kits into good behaviour.

Basilshade watched as Lilyflame pulled one of her kit's by the scruff over her belly. "If you keep being naughty Lichenkit, Basilshade's gonna eat you!" Squeaked the kit's sister. At this, she smirked and leapt from the perch. Her name would continue to live on just as Tigerstar, Mapleshade and even Darktail's had

Basilshade's ear twitched as she watched Stagstar pad into camp. The long limbed tom shook his coat out, he was carrying a large, plump squirrel. At his side were Sunnybreeze and Breezesky. She growled quietly at the tom but of course he didn't hear. No one ever heard

"Thank you, I can find my way to the nursery from here." Stagstar meowed curtly and Sunnybreeze growled. Basilshade knew the tom had been in love with Moonstar for seasons

The former medicine cat followed Stagstar into the nursery. Basilshade peeked her head from around his massive body to gawk at the kits.

Moonstar had a litter of four kits, three she-kits and a singular tom. However she couldn't get quite a good look at them due to Stagstar curling up around his mate and covering them with his bushy tail

"Have you picked names for them?" He inquired softly and Basilshade nearly gagged at his sweet and loving tone

"I named the tom Tallkit and his sister Aspenkit." Murmured Moonstar groggily, "I haven't picked names for the other two."

Basilshade sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws, "Perhaps Deerkit and Doekit?" Stagstar looked at his mate hopefully and Basilshade rolled her eyes

' _Creative_ '

"I suppose those would fit." Mooncloud smiled, yawning once more and nuzzling her face into her paws, "Aspenkit and Deerkit can go with you once they're weened. That should keep the peace between our clans." Basilshade could see hurt in the she-cat's eyes

"Are you sure?" Stagstar meowed hesitantly, resting a paw on her flank gently

"Yes." But Basilshade could hear doubt in her voice

"Alright, my love. I will visit again tomorrow." Stagstar rasped his tongue over her head while pushing a squirrel near to Moonstar's muzzle, "Please try to eat." He stood up and left the den, sighing as he left. Basilshade glowered at him before looking back towards Moonstar.

She paused, sitting there for a few moments before rising to her paws and slowly approaching the nursing mother. Basilshade looked down to her belly and to her kits.

They were so small, their faces buried in their mother's belly. Basilshade narrowed her eyes and tentatively reached forward, touching the tom-kit. She naturally wasn't surprised when her paw went straight through. However she was caught offguard when the kit squeaked and raised his head to stare at Basilshade.

Tallkit stared straight into her eyes. Basilshade blinked and slowly backed up, tail tip twitching. She could sense great evil in the tiny kit, even as he squeaked and buried his face back into Moonstar's flank. She paused and smirked, turning around and leaving the den. She would keep a close eye on the little tom-kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes Basilshade's part of the story! There'll be about a week hiatus since i still gotta finish up on all the details for Tallkit's story ;) however the Allegiances will go up today


	16. Allegiances

**Pineclan**

**Leader** \- Moonstar- Small she-cat, her left side is pure white and her right side is black. Her left eye is red and her right is blue. Jagged scars part the fur on her face

**Deputy** \- Burstflame- Dark gray tom-cat with large black paws and a skinny black tail and golden eyes

**Medicine cat** \- Cloverspeckle-Handsome black tom-cat with bright green eyes _(Apprentice, Doepaw)_

**Warriors**

Nettlemist- Mottled gray she-cat with large white paws and a bushy tail and yellowish-green eyes _(Apprentice, Lichenpaw_ )

Gullswoop- Large, bushy furred light brown tom-cat with darker brown paws. A scar parts the fur on his shoulders

Myrtlefoot- Short-furred golden tom-cat with large lighter golden paws and bright yellow eyes

Tansydust- Small brown tom-cat with small light brown paws and underbelly with soft green eyes

Windwhisper- Small light brown she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, and small white paws

Sunnybreeze- Massive golden tabby tom-cat with a broad, fluffy lighter golden chest with bright blue eyes and front teeth that poke over his bottom lip _(Apprentice, Heatherpaw)_

Lilyblaze- Very small brown she-cat with lighter brown chest and large dark brown paws with bright green eyes 

Breezesky- Large, dark brown tom-cat with a white muzzle and a large, bushy black tail with bright green eyes _(Apprentice, Finchpaw)_

Ravencry- Large, hefty, pure black she-cat with dark amber eyes and a bushy tail

Tawnyrain- Golden furred she-cat with a very large, bushy darker golden tail. Darker golden ears and paws. Lame in her left paw with bright yellow eyes _(Apprentice, Tallpaw)_

Icefeather- Skinny, long furred white tom-cat with a long, feather-like tail

Frostpelt- Lean white she-cat with a silver face and a long silvery white tail

Crowshade- Long furred black she-cat with white splashes on her back that look just like wings

Shadowmist- Long-furred black-furred she-cat with a splash of white on her chest and over her left eye with bright blue eyes _(Apprentice, Juniperpaw)_

**Apprentices**

Tallpaw- Massive brown tabby tom-cat with a broad face and amber eyes

Doepaw- Small black she-cat with dark brown speckles along her back and tail

Finchpaw- Golden brown tom-cat with streaks of white and green eyes

Heatherpaw- Pretty dark brown she-cat with a white chest and underbelly and baby blue eyes

Juniperpaw- Hefty golden she-cat with speckles of dark brown along her face and a fluffy white chest

Lichenpaw- Golden brown tom-cat with a white chest and green eyes

**Queens**

Snowbristle- Large, pure snowy white she-cat with bright blue eyes and a bushy tail _(Mother to Burstflame's kits, Woolkit, fluffy white she-kit, Sunkit, white tom-kit with a dark gray tail)_

Applespark- Smallish golden she-cat with a bushy tail and bright amber eyes _(Mother to Gullswoop's kits, Petalkit, fluffy white she-kit with a pale ginger face, Archkit, brown tabby tom-kit, Falconkit, golden tabby she-tom, Honeykit, golden tabby she-kit)_

Fernwhisker- Dark brown she-cat with a long, sleek tail and long silvery whiskers _(Mother to an unknown tom's kits, Firekit, dark ginger tom-kit, Viperkit, dark brown tom-kit, Cricketkit, dark ginger tom with brown legs)_

**Elders**

Whitestream- Skinny, delicate pure white she-cat with a long, skinny tail and bright blue eyes

Hawkstrike- Large, bushy furred light brown she-cat with darker brown ears and paws with dull blue eyes

Sunnywillow- Large, golden tortoiseshell she-cat with hefty white paws and a bushy tail

Snailcrawl- Large, mottled gray tom-cat with a skinny tail, lighter gray muzzle, and underbelly

**Sandclan**

**Leader** -Stagstar- Massive, reddish-brown tom-cat with very large ears and a short stubby tail

**Deputy** \- Bluebellstep- Very pale gray she-cat with baby blue eyes _(Apprentice,Deerpaw)_

Medicine cat- Rainspeckle- Dark gray tom-cat with small white paws and a broad fluffy white chest _(Apprentice, Marshpaw)_

**Warriors**

Redbranch- Skinny, reddish-brown she-cat with long, slender brown legs and a skinny reddish-brown tail, and bright green eyes

Flickerflame- Fluffy, pale ginger tom-cat with small white paws, a stubby white tail, and a fluffy white chest with blue eyes

Eagleswoop- Fluffy, dark gray she-cat with streaks of ginger along her back and front paws, a flash of ginger along her face, and dark green eyes

Sagewhisper- Skinny, pale ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and chest with massive scars across her neck and over her eyes _(Apprentice, Aspenpaw)_

Waspsting- Pale ginger she-cat with stripes along her back and tail and dark green eyes

Cherryfrost- A light yellow she-cat with a fluffy white chest and small white paws with hazel eyes _(Apprentice, Minnowpaw)_

Mintwhisker- A small light gray tom-cat with a dark gray stripe along his back and ears 

Poppywing- Small calico she-cat with white paws and a bushy dappled tail and bright amber eyes

Owlswoop-Small dark gray tom-cat with a long, skinny tail and ocean blue eyes

Shadowlight- Dark gray, almost black, tom-cat with white paws and a white chest _(Apprentice, Lilypaw)_

Bloodpetal- Reddish-brown she-cat with a splash of white on her flank that looks exactly like a flower

Breezefoot- Reddish-brown tom-cat with white patches and yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

Aspenpaw- Reddish-brown she-cat with a long, feather-like tail with white paws and ear tips with blue eyes

Deerpaw- Large, long-limbed black she-cat with dark brown legs and muzzle with amber eyes

Lilypaw- Small calico she-cat with and white paws and green eyes 

Marshpaw- Small gray tom-cat with splashes of white along his fur and amber eyes 

Minnowpaw- Silvery gray she-cat with a dark stripe of gray along her back and green eyes

**Queens**

Fawnleap- Light brown she-cat with speckles of darker brown along her back and blue eyes _(Mother to Mintwisker kits, Sweetkit, Light brown she-kit, Daisykit, light gray she-kit, Rosekit, light brown she-cat with a bushy reddish-brown tail)_

Duskstream- Reddish-brown she-cat with white underbelly and chest with bright green eyes _(Mother to Owlswoop's kits, Goosekit, Dark gray tom-kit, Wrenkit, Light gray tom-kit, Squirrelkit, reddish-brown she-kit)_

**Elders**

Heronstrike- Large calico she-cat with a broad, white chest and large white paws

Robinheart-Small, slender light brown she-cat with pure white paws and a short, but fluffy tail with ocean blue eyes

Mallowstream- Large, hefty silvery gray she-cat with a fluffy white chest and large white paws with blind dark green eyes

Snowstorm- Large, hefty, pure white tom with massive paws and green eyes

**Meadowclan**

**Leader** \- Rosestar- Pretty, large white she-cat with a streak of gold along her back and a large bushy golden tail and dark green eyes _(Apprentice,Perchpaw)_

**Deputy** \- Condorwing- Golden calico tom-cat with pale amber eyes and a scar that parts the fur on his shoulder

**Medicine cat** \- Sparrowblossom- An older, large, pretty light brown she-cat with long, darker brown legs and a bushy dark brown tail _(Apprentice, Adderpaw)_

**Warriors**

Blossomspeck- beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with a fluffy white chest and tail tip

Bramblethorn- Golden tabby she-cat with a lighter chest, underbelly, paws, and tufted ears with green eyes _(Apprentice,Thistlepaw)_

Woodstep- Dark brown tom-cat with a lighter brown chest and face with blue eyes _(Apprentice, Shrewpaw)_

Beaverfang- Dark brown tom-cat with a scar that parts the fur on his flank and along his back legs

Amberstreak- Pale ginger tom-cat with long, darker ginger legs and a fluffy dark ginger tail

Ashenfoot- Long-legged pale gray she-cat with speckles of much darker gray with bright green eyes _(Apprentice, Newtpaw)_

Fallowstep- Pale gray tom-cat with long white legs and a skinny white tail

Hollybranch- Dark, mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with small white paws and a bushy tail _(Apprentice, Sheeppaw)_

Maplepetal- Hefty, golden calico she-cat with large white paws, underbelly, and pretty green eyes _(Apprentice, Mousepaw)_

Briarcloud- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with long black legs and a bushy black tail with green eyes

Shellwind- Handsome black tom-cat with large, hefty brown paws and pale amber eyes

Doveshade- Light gray tom-cat with a dark gray face, tail, and ear tips( _Apprentice,Sparkpaw)_

Nutberry- Dark brown tom-cat with a fluffy lighter brown chest, underbelly and paws _(Apprentice, Harepaw)_

**Apprentices**

Sheeppaw- Pure white she-cat with a short, fluffy tail and small white paws

Harepaw- Golden tabby tom-cat with large white paws and a fluffy tail

Adderpaw- Dark, mottled golden tortoiseshell tom-cat with green eyes

Mousepaw- Dark brown tom-cat with black paws and green eyes 

Newtpaw- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with black paws and pale amber eyes 

Shrewpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes 

Sparkpaw- Pale ginger tom-cat with a white chest and underbelly

Thistlepaw- Black she-cat with a long, fluffy tail and white ear tips 

Perchpaw- Handsome pale ginger tom-cat with amber eyes 

**Queens**

Flowerstem- Small, golden calico she-cat with bright green eyes _(mother to Woodstep's kits, Birdkit, golden she-kit, Brindlekit, dark brown tabby she-kit, Elmkit, golden calico tom-kit, and Palekit, pale brown tom-kit)_

Chestnutstem- Dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and a pale brown chest, underbelly and paws _(Mother to Palespark's kits, Kestrelkit, brown tabby tom-kit, and Pricklekit white tom-kit)_

**Elders**

Hazelleap- Lean, pale brown she-cat with a dark brown underbelly and long dark brown legs and red eyes

Palespark- Skinny, white tom-cat with long pale ginger legs and a long, skinny pale tail 

**Lakeclan**

**Leader** \- Fallenstar- Golden tom-cat with massive white paws and a plump, dark golden tail

**Deputy** \- Rowanpool- Pretty speckled brown she-cat with a long, feathery speckled tail and a broken, lopsided jaw

**Medicine cat-** Skycloud- Silvery gray tabby tom-cat with golden ears and paws and pale golden eyes _(Apprentice, Snailpaw)_

**Warriors**

Mistyflower- Bluish gray tom-cat with paler paws and underbelly, fluffy darker bluish-gray tail and amber eyes _(Apprentice, Willowpaw)_

Silverstripe- Handsome silvery gray tom-cat with large white paws and pale green eyes

Dewlight- White speckled brown tom-cat with bright green eyes

Driftbreeze- Brown tabby tom-cat with a long, fluffy brown tail with white speckles along his back _(Apprentice, Blossompaw)_

Morningcloud- Pretty brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and tail tip

Stormstrike- Speckled brown tom-cat with light green eyes with golden speckles in them

Violetcreek- Golden tabby tom-cat with a bushy, darker golden tail and a fluffy white chest and violet eyes

Riversong- Pretty golden she-cat with a white chest and white speckles along her back and underneath her eyes _(Apprentice, Gorsepaw)_

Daisymist- Pale ginger she-cat with barely visible darker ginger stripes and amber eyes

Beetail- plump pale ginger she-cat with stripes of black along her tail and over her brown eyes

Tigerbelly- Pale ginger tom-cat with black tabby stripes and a black underbelly and dark brown eyes

Needlestrike- Handsome brown tabby tom-cat with lighter brown chest and speckles of white along his back

Whitebriar- Pretty white she-cat with dark brown legs and a long feathery dark brown tail

Rushcreek- Handsome dark brown tom-cat with a fluffy white chest and underbelly and dark blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Gorsepaw- White she-cat with a fluffy dark brown tail and dark brown ears

Blossompaw- Pale ginger she-cat with splashes of black and white and dark brown eyes

Willowpaw- Silvery gray she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Snailpaw- Small pale ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and chest

**Queens**

Swanwing- Pretty pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes _(Mother to Dewlight's kits, Bumblekit, pure white she-kit, Puddlekit, white speckled tom-kit, Mossykit, white tom-kit, Mistykit, Brown speckled she-kit)_

Rainpetal- Beautiful brown speckled she-cat with a fluffy tail and large paws with blue eyes _(Mother to Tigerbelly kits, Brookkit Golden tabby she-kit, and Birchkit, brown tabby tom-kit)_

Acornspeck- Pretty speckled brown she-cat with a plump speckled tail and golden eyes _(Expecting Stormstrike's kits)_

**Elders**

Holmes- Handsome brown tabby tom-cat with lighter brown legs and bright blue eyes

Pebblestream- Pretty speckled brown she-cat with a large, plump speckled tail and bright green eyes

**Cliffclan**

**Leader** \- Wolfstar- Large, gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Deputy** \- Spiderfoot- Pure black tom-cat with large paws and six toes on each paw

**Medicine cat** \- Sorrelpeak- long furred black she-cat with long, lean legs and amber eyes _(Apprentice, Speckleshell)_

**Warriors**

Ripplegaze- Brown and cream tom-cat with long legs and a fluffy tail and blue eyes

Smokeblaze- Dark gray tom-cat with black tabby stripes and a broad, fluffy white chest

Pouncestep- Soft-furred ginger tom-cat with a long plump tail and dark blue eyes _(Apprentice, Ashenpaw)_

Hailblaze- A large, hefty pure white tom-cat with amber eyes

Lightningstrike- Large gray tom-cat with a streak of white across his flank that looks similar to a lightning strike

Creekstone- Pretty brown tabby she-cat with large black paws and dark blue eyes _(Apprentice, Seedpaw)_

Harestreak- Pretty dark brown she-cat with lighter brown paws and black tabby stripes

Sootflame- Handsome gray tom-cat with flecks of ginger through his fur and green eyes _(Apprentice, Rapidpaw)_

Hawkcry- Dark brown she-cat with streaks of white and ginger through her fur and green eyes

Swiftfern- Black and white streaked tom-cat with long, skinny white legs and amber eyes _(Apprentice,Brindlepaw)_

Ravenswoop- Long furred black she-cat with large white paws and streaks along her back that look similar to wings

Missingbranch- Large brown she-cat with a paler underbelly and her right back leg is missing

Blizzardfleck- Skinny white she-cat with flecks of brown and pale brown eyes

**Apprentices**

Rapidpaw- Large brown tom-cat white a fluffy white chest and blue eyes

Seedpaw- Small dark brown she-cat with a white chest and underbelly

Brindlepaw- Large dark brown she-cat with a lighter underbelly and a fluffy white chest

Ashenpaw- Skinny white tom-cat with flecks of gray and pale brown eyes

Speckleshell- Light golden she-cat with speckles of darker gold along her back and bright green eyes

**Queens**

Foxstrike- Dark ginger she-cat with a thick fluffy black tail and a fluffy white chest _(Mother to Smokeblaze's kits Cavekit, small gray tom-kit, Stonekit, dark gray tom-kit, Dustkit, Dark ginger she-kit)_

Brightblossom- Pretty dark brown she-cat with streaks of white and ginger and pale green eyes _(Mother to Newtspring's kits Thrushkit, Small light brown she-kit, Bearkit, dark brown she-kit)_

**Elders**

Newtspring- Brown and cream tom-cat with long, lean legs and blind green eyes

Swallowleg- Skinny brown and cream she-cat with a pure white back leg


	17. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give up your children

"Where are we going mama?" Squeaked Deerkit, trotting next to Moonstar

"We're going to meet your father, my love." Moonstar forced a smile, looking down at her daughter. She could feel her heart shattering in her chest but she forced herself to keep her warm, loving smile

"I thought Sunnybreeze was our father." Meowed Tallkit, weaving through his mothers legs. He stared up at Moonstar curiously, "That's what Lichenkit said at least."

"No, no. Your father isn't Sunnybreeze but he does love you all very much." Moonstar replied, pausing as she saw Stagstar's broad shoulders in the distance. She stopped walking and swept all her kits close with her tail, "And I love you all so very much." She could hear her voice crack

"We love you too mama!" Deerkit squeaked, planting her paws on Moonstar's leg and Moonstar rasped her tongue over her daughter's cheek. She knew this would be the last time she would be able to groom Deerkit

"Can we go home?" Aspenkit mewed softly, burying her face into Moonstar's flank, "Im cold and hungry."

Moonstar nuzzled Aspenkit, "You and Deerkit will be going to a new home. You'll be going to live with your father in Sandclan." She forced back tears, managing a weak smile

"You're gonna come with us, right?" Meowed Deerkit desperately, pawing at Moonstar's cheek desperately, "Tallkit and Doekit too!" Moonstar could feel her heart break even more as she saw tears glistening in her daughter's eyes

"No...Tallkit and Doekit will be staying with me in Pineclan." Moonstar meowed softly, glancing over at her other kits. Tallkit was staring off into the trees, his ears swiveling. Doekit was staring up at Moonstar with hurt and betrayal, tears falling freely down her fluffy cheeks

Moonstar sniffed and nuzzled her kits, "I love you two very much. And you have to be strong." She raised her head and gently nudged them, "You two are going to bring peace between our clans."

Deerkit sniffed and stood tall, "I'll be strong mama!" She declared and Moonstar smiled sadly, "I'll visit you every gathering. I promise. I wont forget you or my other littermates." She padded over to Tallkit and Doekit before nuzzling the both of them. Doekit whimpered and nuzzled her sister fiercely. Tallkit just pressed his nose against hers

Aspenkit joined her siblings and Moonstar wrapped her body around them once more. They remained that way for a few moments until she pulled away, "Come along poppets. Time for you to meet your father." She gave a watery smile before she led her kits to Stagstar

The broad shouldered tom she had fallen in love with so many moons ago stared back at her sadly before looking down at his kits, "So, who will be coming with me to live in Sandclan?"

Moonstar felt pride swell in her chest as Deerkit marched forward, Aspenkit following behind more hesitantly, "We will." She squeaked, flushing up against her sister

"I can tell you both are very strong kits." Stagstar smiled, licking both of their heads before looking back up at Moonstar, "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked softly. He always knew when she was upset

' _Im losing two of my daughters, do you think Im alright?!_ ' She wanted to hiss at the tom, but instead she just dipped her head, "Do you have a queen who will take care of them?" Moonstar meowed softly, nudging Tallkit and Doekit to stand between her front legs

"My sister, Poppywing will care for them." Stagstar replied, tail twitching as he dipped his head, "Her kits are about their age."

"So we'll have playmates?" Deerkit meowed softly, weaving between his legs

"Yes, three of them." Stagstar replied, smiling warmly

"You'll make sure no buzzards get them right?" Moonstar meowed anxiously, gazing at Sandclan's wide and gaping territory. Suddenly very aware how easily her kits could be picked off by a hungry bird

"Buzzards don't fly over the beach. The only birds we get are seagulls and they're not big enough to take kits." Stagstar replied, licking Moonstar's cheek gently, "Don't worry, my warriors will lay down their lives for the safety of our kits."

Moonstar blinked her thanks before once more nuzzling her daughters, "I'll watch out for you at gatherings my love. Make me proud." She pulled her head away and backed up

Stagstar led the kits away and Moonstar stood there until they vanished into the distance. She sucked in a sharp breath before turning around, "Come on my loves, lets get you back to camp." She nudged them along

"Will we ever see them again?" Doekit asked softly, her tail dragging in the mud

"At gatherings, once you're apprentices." Moonstar replied, licking her daughter's head

"Do you think they'll still remember us." Tallkit inquired, Moonstar could see anxiety flickering in the little tom's eyes

"Of course they'll remember us! We're their siblings." Doekit squeaked back, pawing at her brothers side, "We'll never forget them either. Right mama?"

"Of course my sweets." Moonstar replied gently, gently lifting Doekit up by the scruff and carefully placing her on her back, "Hold on tight." She then grabbed Tallkit by the scruff, picking up pace

**\--**

Eventually they arrived back home. Moonstar nodded at her deputy, Burstflame. The tom she had grown up with gave her a sympathetic look before meowing, "You made the right decision, Moonstar." He meowed softly

"I know." Moonstar meowed although doubt still lingered in her mind. She slipped into the nursery, doing her best to ignore her sister's sympathetic stare. She circled her nest before putting her kits down and wrapping her body around them

"Mama." Tallkit yawned sleepily, pawing at her belly, "I saw a black cat in the woods with antlers. Was it Basilshade?"

Moonstar felt fear rip through her belly as she remembered her former closest friend. She swallowed nervously then smiled, "Of course not poppet. Basilshade is long dead." She rested her head on her paws, although doubt flickered in her mind. When she had received her ninth life from Pinestar he had warned her of Basilshade's malicious spirit who could be interacted with only during the colder moons

' _Shes dead_.' Moonstar did her best to reassure her, ' _And she'd never hurt my kits even if she wasn't_


	18. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowmist is a lesbian

"And finally, Tallpaw your mentor will be Tawnyrain. I trust that she will teach you everything she knows."

"Lichenpaw! Doepaw! Finchpaw! Heatherpaw! Juniperpaw! Tallpaw!" The clans cheered the newly apprenticed cats' names, their voices sang with joy

Tallpaw puffed out his chest proudly as he twisted around to face his clanmates before he padded over to Tawnyrain, touching noses with her. He looked up at his mother, Moonstar. The she-cat smiled at him as she nodded subtly. He purred with delight then began to pace around his mentor, "So what will I learn first?" He inquired, "Fighting? Hunting?" He dropped into his beat hunting crouch, "I've already learned this!"

Tawnyrain chuckled and lightly scuffed her good paw over his ears, "First we'll start with a tour of our territory and an introduction to the borders, so you don't wander into enemy territories."

Tallpaw sighed but then grinned, "Alright! Then hunting and fighting." He purred, looking over at the other apprentices. He watched his mother leap from her perch and pad over to his sister. He glanced at Tawnyrain, she nodded and he trotted over to the she-cats

"Im so proud of you both." Moonstar meowed, rasping his tongue over Tallpaw's face like she had done when he was still a kit. He pretended to gag and pull away, although he still felt warmth in his belly, "And I know your father and sisters would be as well."

Tallpaw purred, looking over at Doepaw. His sister had decided to pursue the path of a medicine cat. He always assumed she would as she never liked playing and preferred hanging out with Cloverspeckle. She was the only cat the old, irritable tom tolerated, "Do you think they've been apprenticed today as well?" Doepaw inquired

"I wouldn't be surprised." Moonstar replied, tail tip twitching, "Hopefully you'll see them at the next gathering." She licked Tallpaw's temple once more before padding over to Burstflame, who was in the middle of playing with his own kits

Tallpaw purred, nudging his sister, "Don't spend all day with those herbs Doepaw. You might start looking like one."

"I'll certainly smell like one after today!" Doepaw purred, pressing her nose against his shoulder, "Be safe when you're out with Tawnyrain." His sister trotted over to Cloverspeckle. Tallpaw smiled before padding back over to Tawnyrain

"Are you ready to go?" The golden furred she-cat inquired, rising to her paws and sweeping her bushy tail around Tallpaw's ears

"Obviously!" Tallpaw meowed, unable to hide his excitement. He had been outside of camp twice, the first time had been when Moonstar took him and his sisters to the border and when he had snuck out a few days later to go retrieve his sisters from Sandclan. Which had resulted in being stuck inside the nursery for nearly a whole moon

"Well, come along then." Tawnyrain meowed, smiling in approval at his enthusiasm. She limped towards the camp entrance. Tallpaw padded after, tail twitching as he purred, "Keep close to me. I know you're excited but I don't need you falling down a cliff or into the lake."

"I'm not a kit." Tallpaw scoffed, when Tawnyrain gave him a look he added, "I mean--not anymore. But I'll keep next to you just in case."

"Good." Tawnyrain nodded before leading him out of camp, "If you behave, perhaps I'll teach you some hunting positions." She added

Tallpaw nearly leapt out of his fur. He trotted next to her, gawking at the massive pine trees that towered over him. He looked around, the forest seemed much smaller during the evenings. But as the sun slipped through the branches, it illuminated every inch of the territory. Or at least the parts the young tom could see. However, he was not intimated. He was just increasingly more excited.

Tawnyrain limped through the forest, leading him through his territory. Introducing him to various hunting spots and the main training area--A large sandy hollow called the training hollow-- and a large sycamore tree. Tallpaw noticed as they passed it, his mentors eyes flickered with grief. She led him to a stream where Pineclan's primary water source was. Finally they reached the edge of Pineclan territory. A dark forest where even the light didn't touch

"There's not much herbs in there or good hunting, so not many cats go in there." Tawnyrain explained, frowning as she looked over at Tallpaw, "There's also rumors of stray wolves and stags wandering in there. They're incredibly dangerous even to fullgrown warriors." She nodded at her lame paw, "I had a run in with smaller stag and he gave me this."

Tallpaw stared into the forest, he frowned as he saw a flicker of fur. He glanced at Tawnyrain to see if she had noticed it, but she was already moving on. He started to follow her when he saw dark green eyes glowing within the darkness. He blinked rapidly before rubbing his eyes. When he reopened them the eyes were gone. Only the distant smell of rotting remained. Tallpaw shook his head and trotted after his mentor.

"Tawnyrain, isn't that forest where Basilshade's ghost resides?" Tallpaw inquired. He had heard many stories of Basilshade from Lilyblaze. Her story was often used to scare naughty kits into good behaviour. When Tallkit had snuck out, Lichenkit had exclaimed that he could have been gobbled up by Basilshade if he had strayed to close to her forest

His mentor froze, her fur rising slightly along her spine and at first Tallpaw thought he might've offended her. But eventually her fur lowered and she looked back at him, "Basilshade is just a story, Tallpaw. She was alive seasons ago, but now she's dead. That forest is just a forest." Tawnyrain explained, "Come along now, we still have to visit the borders."

So, Tallpaw sighed and followed. He was introduced to each border and the strong scents. Sandclan's border was the closest. They smelled strongly of the wind and the gritty smell of sand. They had padded past a patrol who had given them hostile looks. Tawnyrain had hissed at them before explaining to Tallpaw Sandclan cats were all fox-hearts and started fights they couldn't win.

Next they had gone to Cliffclan's border. Massive stones jutted out from the earth so it wasn't hard to tell it was their territory but they still marked the border. According to Tawnyrain, Cliffclan cats were incredibly annoying and arrogant.

Then they had visited Lakeclan's border, which had smelled strongly of fish. Tawnyrain had told him since Lakeclan cats primarily hunted in the water, they were rather peaceful and if he happened to wander across he wouldn't be attacked.

Finally Tawnyrain approached the lake and nodded across it at a distant plot of land, "And that's Meadowclan's territory. They're rather kind and free-spririted." She smiled, "You'll meet your closest friends in Meadowclan. They're incredibly loyal."

Tallpaw hummed and nodded, trotting after his mentor as they began to head home. Secretly the tom was happy to finally be heading back to camp. His paws ached and he was quite hungry. But he made sure Tawnyrain didn't know this by puffing out his chest and walking confidently

"From how energised you still are, I'm inclined to teach you some hunting moves!" Tawnyrain purred, shoving Tallpaw so hard he nearly toppled over

"Great!" Tallpaw exclaimed outloud but inside his head he was desperately screaming ' _No! Please! Im hungry!'_

Tawnyrain chuckled, "I would but Im exhausted. Im not as young as I used to be." She rested her tail on his shoulders before leading him back to camp. Tallpaw nearly yowled in relief.

**\--**

Once they had finally returned home, Tawnyrain meowed, "I expect you to be awake as soon as the sun rises. We have a full day of training tomorrow." She limped over to her mate, Ravencry and settled down for the evening

Tallpaw dipped his head before scanning camp, happy to see Lichenpaw and Finchpaw were back from training. He snatched a crow from the fresh kill pile then trotted over, "Fancy sharing?" He mumbled through the feathered creature

Lichenpaw purred and nodded. Finchpaw smiled and stood up, snatching it from Tallpaw and playfully swiping at his ears. Tallpaw stuck his tongue out at the tom before laying in between the two of them. He tore a wing from the crow and began to eat.

"So how was your first day of training?" Lichenpaw inquired, taking a bite from his piece

"Took a tour of the territory." Mumbled Tallpaw through a massive mouthful of the crow

"Nettlemist taught me some hunting moves." Lichenpaw purred, swiping at Finchpaw from over Tallpaw, "Breezesky made Finchpaw collect moss for the elders."

Tallpaw laughed a little, "Will he eventually teach you some real apprentice skills?" He teased, "Or will you be the designated moss-collector until you're a warrior."

"Every apprentice has to collect moss for our elders." Meowed Shadowmist as she padded past the apprentices, "You should be happy to honor your elders that way. Or else I can have Breezesky clear their fleas and ticks." Without waiting for a reply she continued on

"Tallpaw your sister is terrifying." Hissed Lichenpaw

"Not as scary as Crowshade." Finchpaw whispered, prodding Tallpaw's side, "How are you their brother? You're not scary at all!"

"Oh ha ha." Tallpaw rolled his eyes, "I dunno, they must get it from my father." He flattened his ears, he hated discussing his family with his friends

"Stagstar? Probably. Hes the son of Sandstar!" Lichenpaw nodded in agreement

Tallpaw sighed and nodded, licking the bones of the crows before proceeding to bury them. He rose to his paws, looking over at the setting sun before padding into the apprentices den. Heatherpaw, the eldest apprentice in Pineclan, was already curled up in her nest. Tallpaw slowly padded over to an empty nest and curled up into a tight ball

As he closed his eyes, all he could see were the dark green eyes he had seen in the woods.


	19. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheating is cool, especially if a ghost helps!

_Tallpaw dreamt. He stood in a forest, as he looked around he could tell it was Pineclan's forest. He sniffed the air but could not catch the scent of any of his clanmates. He frowned, ears flattening against his head as he looked around. He could feel the fur rising nervously on his shoulders, 'Where is everyone'_

_He began to walk around, opening his mouth an allowing the scents to wash over his scent glands. The familiar pine scents and the smell of prey, but not even a whiff of his clanmates. Tallpaw glanced around, finally noticing that the vivid colors that used to fill the forest were now gone. Every plant was gray, the massive pine trees were gray, the grass beneath his paws was also grey._

_Tallpaw looked around panicked but froze when he saw a dark, shadowy figure with bright green eyes. His tail slipped between his legs and he flattened his body against the ground. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest like a trapped bird. His muscles screamed at him to run but his body was frozen in fear._

_The apprentice watched as the green eyes narrowed and a hollow chuckling echoed through the woods. Tallpaw leapt to his paws, tail lashing back and forth. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he turned around and ran. He could feel branches whipping his face but he didn't care. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the shadows were closing in on him. He squeaked a bit and ran faster._

_Eventually he reached the river. Tallpaw's ears flattened against his head, tail tip twitching as he whipped his head around to face the shadows. He sucked in a sharp breath, gritting his teeth as he was swept up by the shadows._

_His eyes fluttered open, half expecting to wake up in either Starclan or the real world. But now, Tallpaw stood in a shadowy abyss. He couldn't make out a thing. He flattened his ears and looked around before calling, "Hello?! Is anyone there?!" His tail lashed back and forth, his fur rising along his spine and shoulders anxiously_

_He heard the sound of pawsteps behind him. Tallpaw pricked his ears and looked over his shoulder. Panic rose in his chest as he stared at two green eyes. He watched as they vanished. Then suddenly he could feel hot breath on his muzzle and the smell of rot and carnage as the green eyes reappeared right in front of his own._

_Tallpaw scrambled backwards, trembling as he cried, "Who are you?!" He continued to back up, his tail tip twitching fearfully. Suddenly the ground vanished beneath him and he fell. The shriek was ripped from his throat as he slammed against the ground_.

With a jolt Tallpaw woke up, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he clawed at his nest. He could feel his heart slamming in his chest. He swallowed harshly and slowly rose to his paws, trembling like a dead leaf in a windstorm. He carefully exited the apprentices den, glancing around anxiously. To his relief his clanmates were all there, chatting and milling about casually.

"Good morning~" purred Juniperpaw, the she-cat sat outside the apprentices den. Her tail tucked neatly around her paws as she gave Tallpaw a cheeky grin, "You were making quite a lot a noise in there. Another nightmare?"

Tallpaw swallowed, sitting down next to the she-cat, "You could say that." He muttered, rasping his tongue over his chest a few times before he began to groom his paws, rasping them over his face a few time

A moon had passed since his apprentice ceremony and all had been well except for Tallpaw's constant nightmares. He always dreamt of the gray woods and the shadows as well as the dark green eyes. He had even begun to see them outside his dreams and he was starting to think he was going a bit mad. But other than that, his training had been going well. Tawnyrain even said he was one of the best apprentices in the clan, although he sort of assumed thats what every mentor said to their apprentice

"Here. You must be hungry." Juniperpaw smiled, pushing a half-eaten raven towards Tallpaw before she went back to grooming herself

Tallpaw smiled appreciatively before he tucked into the raven, taking small but meaningful bites while glancing around camp. He could spot Doepaw sitting next to Cloverspeckle, Moonstar talking to Sunnbreeze and Burstflame playing with his kits near the nursery. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted Shadowmist.

His older sister sat alone near the warriors den, grooming herself. Tallpaw flexed his claws and tensed his shoulders. The she-cat had always been snide towards Tallpaw, as if she hated the tom for even being born. He huffed a bit, and the she-cat was in line to be the next deputy once Burstflame retired.

_'I deserve to be deputy, once Im a warrior. Not a she-cat who hates her little brother just for being born_.' Tallpaw thought hateful, tail tip twitching furiously. He scratched at the ground, he closed his eyes. Ever since he had been apprenticed the she-cat always had a snide remark at the tip of her tongue. She always came with Tawnyrain to watch him train just to criticize him!

Tallpaw pictured the huge she-cat beneath him, her blood flowing between his toes and rushing over his tongue. He could picture the light flickering from her sister's eyes, the choking sound she would make. The blood gurgling in her throat as she spat it out.

Tallpaw's eyes quickly shot open, his fur bristling along his spine. He quickly shook his head and leapt to his paws, "Erm...where are your brothers?" He asked nervously, as if the she-cat could have seen his day dream about her mentor

But Juniperpaw just smiled and nodded towards Finchpaw and Lichenpaw. The two toms were play fighting in the clearing, grunting and growling playfully. Tallpaw felt his shoulders relax at the sight of his friends, he flicked his tail in a goodbye before trotting over to the two brothers

"Good morning sunshine~!" Purred Lichenpaw, slamming Finchpaw against the ground while staring at Tallpaw with a playful glow in his green eyes, "Glad you finally decided to join us."

Tallpaw purred and swiped at Lichenpaw, "Oh shut up mouse-brain." His whiskers twitched as he sat down, "Wheres Tawnyrain?" He glanced around camp, hoping to spot the golden furred she-cat

"Patrol." Meowed Finchpaw, kicking Lichenpaw from off of him and shaking his thick coat out, "With Nettlemist and Breezesky." He swiped at his brother

Tallpaw groaned and flopped to his side, tail twitching angrily, "Im so bored!" He complained, batting lazily at Finchpaw's tail before rolling onto his back and purred as the warm sun bathed his belly and face

However, this peaceful moment was cut off as paws landed on his stomach. He hunched over, coughing. His tail lashed as he glared at Lichenpaw, who grinned back at him, "C'mon lazy bones! Lets go hunting. Im sure our mentors would appreciate that."

Finchpaw sniffed, his whiskers twitching as he sat up, "We don't have permission to leave camp..."

Tallpaw swiped at Finchpaw's face, purring, "Don't be a rabbit-heart Finchpaw! If we bring back plenty of prey they'll have to be happy with us." He grinned challengingly, "Unless you want to be treated like a rabbit." He crouched and leapt at the tom, but he quickly side-stepped and lightly pawed at his ears

Finchpaw sighed, "Fine, Fine." His tail tip twitched, padding towards the camo entrance. Lichenpaw grinned at Tallpaw and followed. The tom-cat purred eagerly and trotted after, brushing between the tom-cats and exiting camp

Tallpaw looked around camp, tail raised as he sniffed the air. He opened his mouth and allowed the scents to roll over his scent glands, catching the distinct scent of mouse. He grinned at his friends before crouching and stalking after the scent, eventually he caught sight of the tiny brown creature. He unsheathed his claws, slowly moving forward. Tallpaw wriggled his headquarters before exploding from the ground and landing on the mouse. Its shriek was cut off as he snapped its spine, purring as its blood flooded over his tongue

"Nice catch." Meowed Lichenpaw, trotting over. Finchpaw followed, carrying a squirrel. Tallpaw purred and pushed a few leaves over the mouse's dead body. He sniffed the air, glancing around as his tail twitched thoughtfully, "Want to make this a little more fun?" The tom then purred, his eyes sparkling

"How so?" Tallpaw inquired, a purr rumbling in his throat as he stared at his friend. The tom always had mouse-brained ideas

"I propose a challenge." Lichenpaw grinned, glancing from Tallpaw then to his brother, "Whoever catches the most prey wins and the losers have to clean ticks from the elders and bring the winner fresh moss."

"Thats the most mous-"

"Lets!" Purred Tallpaw, interrupting Finchpaw

Lichenpaw grinned and Finchpaw groaned softly. Tallpaw whipped around and ran off towards the edge of the pineclan territory, sniffing the air. He spotted a pigeon and crouched, his eyes narrowing. Carefully Tallpaw crept forward, tail tip twitching carefully. He let out a soft growl and lunged forward, slamming into the creature and snapping its neck.

Tallpaw blinked, he could scent more prey blood. He frowned and began to follow the scent. To his surprise he stumbled across a pile of prey, two birds, a rabbit and four mice. He glanced around quickly before grinning. He dragged each piece of prey over to his pigeon. And there he waited until the sun began to set. He picked up the mice in his throat and hoisted the rabbit onto his back as well as the birds.

Tallpaw glanced over his shoulder back at the pine forest. He frowned, he could see a pair of bright green eyes. His fur pricked nervously and trotted back to where he had left his friends

\--

"Wow Tallpaw! I guess we know who won." Purred Lichenpaw, eyeing Tallpaw's catches. The tom could see his friend had only caught a few mice and a skinny rabbit. Finchpaw had caught a pigeon and a crow

"Thats impressive, Tallpaw. Even for you." Finchpaw chuckled, picking up his two catches, "C'mon, lets start heading back."

Tallpaw purred and nodded, padding after his friends. He paused briefly and looked over his shoulder, he could once again and see bright green eyes as well as massive black horns. He swallowed harshly and picked up his pace, still feeling as if he was being watched


	20. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow <3

"Im so excited!" Purred Lichenpaw, trotting next to Tallpaw. The tom-cat's tail stuck high up in the air

"Our first gathering." Tallpaw murmured, puffing his chest out, "We ought to make a good impression! Show the other apprentices what Pineclan's future warriors look like." He grinned at Finchpaw. The quiet tom simply hummed and nodded in agreement

Tawnyrain padded up next to them, "Dont forget to be respectful." She meowed, staring pointedly at Tallpaw. He smiled at her, tail curling as he dipped his head politely. ' _Be respectful towards enemy clans?! Ha! I'd rather respect a badgers rear end!'_

"I wonder who'll we'll meet." Lichenpaw meowed, ignoring Tawnyrain

"I hope my sisters are there." Tallpaw meowed, ear flicking as he thought of Deerkit and Aspenkit, "I want to show them how tough I've grown since the last time they saw me!"

"Please, you're as tough as a rabbit." Scoffed Lichenpaw, gently shoving Tallpaw with his shoulder, although his eyes glimmered good-naturedly

Tallpaw purred and rolled his eyes, flicking Lichenpaw's ear with his tail, "Whose beaten you in every single battle training we've had?" He inquired, smirking deviously

Finchpaw cleared his throat, "I have?" The tom's usual neutral expression had melted away slightly into one of deep amusement, "You have a scar on your ear, Tallpaw, to prove it."

"Oh, Finchpaw. I forgot about you since you're always so quiet." Teased Lichenpaw, swiping at his brother

Tallpaw laughed a bit, he looked away from the two brothers as they entered the gathering clearing. He froze, his eyes widening as he stared at the massive clearing and the towering trees. He glanced around, the clearing was flooded with cats. Tabbies, tortoiseshells, calicos...his nose twitched as the scent of all the cats hit it. He shook his coat out and proudly padded next to his clanmates

Tawnyrain, Nettlemist and Breezesky padded over to the apprentices. Tallpaw looked over at the warriors. His golden furred mentor smiled before clearing her throat and meowing, "We expect you all to be on your best behaviour." She meowed sternly, "Be respectful, and no fighting! Even if a Sandclan cat says something snide or snarky. You are representing Pineclan this evening."

Tallpaw dipped his head, "Of course Tawnyrain!" He glanced at his friends. Lichenpaw grinned mischievously while Finchpaw simply nodded, "C'mon mouse-brains, lets see if we can find Deerkit and Aspenkit."

"They'd be 'paws by now." Finchpaw meowed, padding towards where the Sandclan cats had gathered, "Since you're the same age."

"Obviously." Tallpaw rolled his eyes, ear twitching in annoyance. He glanced up at the massive rock where all the clan leaders gathered. Moonstar was talking with Stagstar, their eyes warm. Wolfstar sat nearby, grooming her massive claws. Fallenstar sat next to her, keeping a close eye on two very rowdy apprentices

"Tallpaw!" Purred a she-cat as a weight suddenly slammed into him. Tallpaw grunted as he fell onto his back, his claws briefly unsheathed but he immediately slipped back into place when he saw the source of the voice and the heavy weight that lay upon him

"Deerpaw!" Tallpaw purred, slipping out from underneath his sister and rubbed his nuzzle along hers, "Is Aspenpaw here?" He inquired, glancing over at Finchpaw. The tom was shyly shifting around on his paws, blinking as if he were embarrassed

"She is!" Deerpaw replied cheerfully, her bushy tail curling against her side, "You can meet Minnowpaw. Shes a riot!" tallpaw's sister added with a purr, padding past Finchpaw and Lichenpaw. Tallpaw grinned at his friends before following

Aspenpaw looked up when Tallpaw and Deerpaw padded over. She purred and trotted over, nuzzling Tallpaw's cheek. He returned the gesture with a lick on the temple and a gently swipe at her ears before he sat down. Lichenpaw grunted and sat next to him, Finchpaw sat on his other side

"This is Minnowpaw! We nursed alongside her and her siblings." Meowed Aspenpaw, nodding at a pretty silvery gray she-cat. Tallpaw felt his stomach churn nervously and his heart began to pound as he met the she-cat's gaze

"So you must be Tallpaw." She crowed, "I've heard so much about you. But I sort of assumed you would be...more impressive." Minnowpaw drawled out, "Considering who your parents and siblings are."

Tallpaw felt his face burn and he glanced up at his sisters, who were chuckling a little. He opened his mouth and retorted, "Thats a bit rich coming from someone the size of a kit!" He glared at the Sandclan she-cat, although his heart still pounded in his chest. ' _Starclan, how can someone so pretty be so rude?!'_

Minnowpaw giggled a bit, turning to look at Lichenpaw and Finchpaw, "And you two are...?" She licked her paw and drew it over her fluffy face

"Im Lichenpaw! And this is my brother." Tallpaw's friend declared, "His name is Finchpaw. Hes quiet though, not much of a talker. Or a fighter."

Tallpaw snorted a bit with laugher, Finchpaw simply rolled his eyes and went back to glancing shyly at Deerpaw, "Are there any other apprentices here?" He inquired, tucking his tail politely around his paws as he tilted his head

"Well obviously." Aspenpaw chortled, shaking her reddish brown coat out, "I think Thistlepaw, Sparkpaw and Harepaw are here." She added, standing up, "C'mon, Minnowpaw lets go see if we can find them. I know you'll be glad if Thistlepaw is here." She added with a cheeky grin before she disappeared into the crowd. Minnowpaw rolled her eyes but trotted after

"Rather rude isn't she?" Commented Finchpaw, shifting against Tallpaw

"Thats just what Sandclan cats are like." Shrugged Deerpaw, licking her paw and drawing it over her face, "Our nature, we're rude and blunt. But also so incredibly charming."

"Right, charming." Tallpaw purred, swiping his paw over his sister's ears, "As charming as a fox, maybe."

Lichenpaw snorted a little, "I mean, Pineclan cats are also rude and blunt. But we're also so mysterious." He rested a proud paw on his chest and Tallpaw nodded in agreement, puffing his chest out and raising his head proudly

"Mysterious?" Jeered a she-cat, she reeked of fish so Tallpaw assumed she was from Lakeclan. His ear twitched in annoyance, "Maybe as mysterious as a loud-mouthed kit!" She sat next to Deerpaw, wrapping her bushy tail around her large, webbed paws. White she-cat followed and sat next to her, an equally smug look upon her face

"Tallpaw, Lichenpaw, Finchpaw, these two frog-brains are Blossompaw and Gorsepaw." Meowed Deerpaw, whiskers twitching as she rolled her eyes, "They haven't learned to hold their tongue yet, which seems to be a common theme with Lakeclan cats."

"We can't help being the best." Bragged Blossompaw and Tallpaw wanted to rake his claws across her smug face, "Anyways, wheres your sister?" She looked around eagerly

Tallpaw cleared his throat, "Aspenpaw is with Minnowpaw looking for a few other apprentices. Er...Harepaw, Sparkpaw and..." He paused, "Thistlepaw I believe."

As if called, Aspenpaw and Minnowpaw returned. Behind them five other apprentices followed, "We're found them!" Purred Minnowpaw, blinking affectionately at a long furred black she-cat, who returned the look, "Thistlepaw, Sparkpaw, Harepaw, Seedpaw and Rapidpaw, meet Tallpaw, Lichenpaw and Finchpaw!"

"Pleasure to meet you all." Finchpaw smiled, politely bowing his head. He gave Lichenpaw and Tallpaw a look to do the same. Tallpaw begrudgingly did so as well, ' _They're just apprentices like us.'_

"I never knew Pineclan apprentices to be so polite!" Purred Rapidpaw, a large dark brown tom-cat. He sat himself next to Blossompaw, who cringed away from his dusty fur

Tallpaw opened his mouth to retort something back but Finchpaw flicked his tail over his mouth, "Just following our mentors advice." His friend meowed and Lichenpaw rolled his eyes in annoyance at his brothers polite behaviour

"Ah..." Rapidpaw's whiskers twitched but he didn't say anymore. He instead began to chat with Harepaw. The group of apprentices broke out into a friendly conversation, bantering with each other until Rosestar finally arrived and Stagstar let out the yowl to indicate the gatherings start

Tallpaw turned his attention towards the leaders, feeling pride swell in his chest as he stared at his mother and father. Two powerful and well-respected leaders. He knew that as their only son he carried quite a bit of burden on his shoulders, but he would make them proud by becoming the next powerful leader of Pineclan.

Moonstar stepped forward, her tail raised proudly, "Pineclan has thrived this past fall-leaf. Prey has been plentiful despite the cold." She dipped her head, "We have scented a fox near Sandclan's border, so I advise you to keep an eye out for that." She sat down

Stagstar blinked gratefully before stepping forward, "Sandclan has thrived as well despite the chilly weather. A new litter of kits have been born to Duskstream, she has named them Goosekit, Wrenkit and Squirrelkit." He smiled as the cheers echoed throughout the clearing. Tallpaw did his best to cheer the loudest

Next came Wolfstar, bringing news of three new apprentices and a new warrior named Ashenpelt. She was followed up by Fallenstar. Tallpaw did his best to pay attention, however his eyes drew up to the clouds. He frowned as he watched as huge snowflakes began to fall from the dark gray clouds. He sneezed when one landed upon his nose,he glanced over at Finchpaw. The tom was staring diligently up at the leaders as they spoke. Tallpaw frowned and looked over to Lichenpaw.

"Leaf-bares come early." Tallpaw murmured to the tom. Lichenpaw simply hummed and nodded, muttering something that sounded like "Interesting"

Tallpaw huffed and looked towards the dark tree line that surrounded the clearing. He stiffened when he saw a pair of familiar dark green eyes staring directly at him. He was frozen, watching as the eyes slowly closed and vanished. Leaving the scent of carnage and decay behind. He shivered and shook his coat out, looking back up at the talking leaders. Doing his best to suppress his unease


	21. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in a short amount of time

"And for this assessment, Tallpaw, you will hunt near the dark pines. Do not go in." Tawnyrain finished, her bushy tail raised slightly as she stared down at all of the apprentices, "Catch us much prey as you can. Once the sun is at its highest peak, return home. We will be keeping an eye on you."

Tallpaw puffed his chest out, his tail curling as he stared at his mentor confidently. This was his last assignment as an apprentice and it was a deciding factor on whether or not he would finally earn his warrior name. He glanced over at Lichenpaw, Finchpaw, and Heatherpaw. They stared up at their own mentors nervously, he offered them a confident grin although his own chest slammed nervously in his chest

"Go!" Barked Nettlemist, her tail tip twitching furiously. Her belly was rounded and heavy with Myrtlefoot's kits, Tallpaw assumed she was eager for her own apprentice to finally earn his warrior name so she could settle down in the nursery, "Do not disappoint us you lot."

Tallpaw dipped his head before he raced from camp, the three other apprentices hard on his heels. They scrambled out into the pine forest, exchanging a few nervous smiles before running towards their own respective hunting areas. Tallpaw puffed as he lunged over a fallen tree, heading towards the dark pines.

_'Of course our assignment had to be in leaf-bare. I'll be lucky if I even catch a mouse out here!_ ' He thought furiously, his nose twitching as he glanced around at the frosted grass and frozen leaves. His tail tip twitched furiously, shaking his head. The tom crouched, he was almost a warrior!

His ear perked as he heard the distinctive sound of squeaking. Tallpaw tensed his muscles, opening his mouth and allowing the scents to roll over his glands. His nose twitched and he began to follow the scent, avoiding fallen leaves and branches. Keeping his claws sheathed until the brown creature came into view. He wriggled his hindquarters before lunging forward, landing on the mouse. Its terrified shriek was cut short as he cracked its spine. Tallpaw smirked before he buried it beneath a few dead leaves.

Tallpaw opened his mouth once more, he could smell a squirrel nearby. He crouched and began to follow its scent. He frowned, the scent led into the dark pines. The apprenticed glanced around, frowning. He grit his teeth and continued after the scent, he couldn't fail this assignment. He was the son of two clan leaders for Starclan's sake!

He shivered a bit as he entered the shadowy woods. Tallpaw glanced around, sunlight barely broke through the heavy pine trees, so he would have to rely on scent and hearing alone. He unsheathed his claws, he could smell the creature growing nearer and nearer. Eventually he could see the outline of its bushy tail. He tensed, lunging forward. He landed on the squirrel, twisting its head and snapping its neck.

"Weren't you apprentices ever taught not to hunt here?" Whispered a voice, right in Tallpaw's ear. He stiffened, frozen in fear. His heart pounded in his chest and his senses were overwhelmed by the smell of rot. He nearly choked on the scent

Suddenly claws raked over his ears and he was shocked back to his senses. Tallpaw growled and leapt away, tail lashing. A stray stream of sunlight broke through the branches, illuminating his attacker briefly before the clouds drifted over the sun. He could see long sleek fur and to his horror, massive stag horns. Dark green eyes stared at him. Tallpaw unsheathed his claws and lunged at them, but he landed in thin air. He snarled as claws dug into his back and he was pinned.

"I never knew Pineclan cats to be such easy prey." Hissed the same voice, Tallpaw could hear malice laced in his attacker's voice. He felt a sudden surge of energy, he rolled onto his back and kicked out. To his sick satisfaction he felt his back legs meet flesh. He snarled and kicked the cat from off of him

"I am not easy prey!" Tallpaw exclaimed, tail lunging at the cat once more. However he was knocked away easily. He rolled away, grunting and spitting dirt from his mouth. He could feel a thin trail of blood trickle from his nose. He growled, his ears pricked. Tallpaw swiveled them around, he could hear the sound of leaves crunching as well as the cats soft breaths. After a few moments, he lunged at her once more.

Tallpaw grunted as he was pinned once more, "I admire your courage, kit." The cat spoke and suddenly the weight was lifted off of him, "You have brute strength, but not the quick-thinking or wit." He felt a tail tip poke his forehead

"Are you calling me stupid?" He growled, sitting up and shaking his coat out

"Yes."

Tallpaw felt a hot flash of anger rake through him once more, "Why did you attack me anyways?! This is Pineclan's territory and you're trespassing."

"Who are you to say I'm not a Pineclan cat?" The voice chuckled, "Im not trespassing anyways, this is my forest after all. Not your clans."

Tallpaw blinked rapidly, his heart beginning to pound once more. He swallowed, hard, "Who're you?!" He demanded, mustering up all of the courage he could

"Have I been forgotten so quickly?" Sighed the cat, although he couldn't hear any genuine sadness in their voice, "Well, I suppose I ought to reveal myself to you. I have been watching you for many moons now."

Tallpaw watched as the sun broke through the branches once more, illuminating his attacker. He stiffened, the fur rising along his spine. The cat before him had dark gray fur--almost black-- and small white paws. Her ear tips the same white. Her tail was long and sleek. But what horrified him was the massive scratches across her neck that oozed black liquid. The same black liquid fell from her eyes and her muzzle. And from her head massive stag horns grew, black as the night, "Wh-What are you?" He choked out

The she-cat smirked a bit, "I am a ghost." She meowed as if it was obvious, "And I am who your elders anf queens call Basilshade. But, you can just call me Basil. I have long dropped my clan name."

"B-but you're just a story!" Exclaimed Tallpaw, "And ghosts aren't even real, when you die you go to Starclan!" Or at least thats what his mother had told him

"Life and death are not that simple, dear Tallpaw." Basil purred, "When you die, Starclan takes a look at your soul. If it is pure, you are let into Starclan. If it is dark and consumed with hate, you are sent to the place of no stars."

Tallpaw's mouth gaped a little bit. He snapped it shut, "But you're a ghost!"

Basil's whiskers twitched, "Indeed I am." She licked her paw and drew it over her face, "But how I became one is a story for another day." She stood and approached Tallpaw, her dark fur disappearing into the shadows once more. He could feel her breath on his ear once more, "We can help each other out, Tallpaw."

"How?"

"You want to be the best possible warrior you can be." Basil replied, "And I can help you become that."

"And what will you get in return?" Tallpaw asked suspiciously, inching away from her, "Are you going to take my soul or something?"

He could hear her laugh a hollow laugh before meowing, "Of course not, Tallpaw. All I will require is updates on clan life during the colder seasons."

Tallpaw blinked, frowning and staring at the ground. Was it cheating to receive extra training from an apparition? He shook his head, he had trained with a living cat for the entirety of his apprenticeship, to receive training as a warrior wouldn't be cheating, "Alright. I'll train with you." He meowed finally

Basil purred, "Fantastic. Now, you better get back to your assessment. Cant have you failing now can we?"

Tallpaw dipped his head, sniffing around before snatching up his squirrel. He paused, "When will I meet you?" He inquired, tilting his head

"Tomorrow evening in this forest." Basil meowed, he could hear her stand up and pad away

The apprentice quickly dipped his head before racing back into the pine forest. He glanced around, burying his squirrel and returning to his hunt. Silently praying that none of the warriors had seen him disappear into the dark forest.

\--

"Great job, Tallpaw." Praised Tawnyrain, staring at his catches, "We'll wait a few moments for your fellow apprentices to join us."

Tallpaw puffed his chest out. He had managed to catch two more mice and a skinny crow. He stared down at his catches, surely they were enough to secure his warrior name! He sniffed, of course they were. He shouldn't doubt himself. Self-doubt didn't make a good warrior.

After a few moments, Nettlemist came padding over. She puffed and sat down, tail wrapping around her paws. A few moments later she was joined Breezesky and Sunnybreeze. The two toms exchanged a nod, "The other apprentices will be joining us shortly." Breezesky meowed

Almost on cue, the three came padding into view. Tallpaw's heart swelled happily, he could see his friends were all carrying enough prey to feed the whole clan! He could see pride in their eyes, especially Lichenpaw's. His tail curled, but he just gave them a curt nod.

"Good job you four." Sunnybreeze smiled, dipping his head, "You have all passed and tomorrow evening you will receive your full names." He stood up, "Place your prey onto the pile then gather before high rock. Moonstar has a ceremony to preform."

Confusion crossed the apprentices faces as they picked up their catches and padded into camp. Tallpaw glanced at the nursery, he could ser Snowbristle grooming Woolkit quickly while her mate, Burstflame, did the same with Sunkit. Applespark was leading her kits up to the high rock. Then it hit Tallpaw, the kits were six moons!

Tallpaw eagerly placed his catches on the fresh kill pile. He sat down next to Tawnyrain. Lichenpaw sat himself next to Tallpaw, he was joined by Finchpaw. Heatherpaw padded away, sitting next to Juniperberry. The she-cat had received her own name a moon prior.

Tallpaw's attention was drawn back to the high rock as Moonstar leapt up onto high rock. She sat down and smiled, her skinny tail curling around her paws, "Woolkit, Sunkit, Petalkit, Archkit, Falconkit and Honeykit, you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you earn your warrior names you will be known as Woolpaw, Sunpaw, Petalpaw, Archpaw, Falconpaw and Honeypaw." The she-cat meowed, "Woolpaw, your mentor will be Windwhisper. I hope she will pass all she knows onto you."

The ceremony went smoothly after that. Sunpaw was given to Crowshade, Petalpaw to Ravencry, Archpaw to Icefeather, Falconpaw to Gullswoop and Honeypaw to Lilyblaze. The clan cheered the apprentices names happily, their voices dispelling the cold leaf-bare air.

Tallpaw smiled and leapt to his paws, tail twitching. He could feel his ears stinging as well as the claw marks that parted the fur on his back. He had completely forgotten about them in the excitement of passing his assessment and the ceremony. But now they were starting to sting painfully. He frowned and padded towards the medicine cat's den, however he was cut off by Petalpaw.

The fluffy she-cat smiled up at Tallpaw, "'Suppose that means we'll be training together now." She purred, staring at him with her brilliant violet eyes, "I hope you can teach me all you know, Tallpaw. I've heard you're an excellent warrior." Petalpaw brushed past him as she walked away

Tallpaw kept a blank expression as he watched the she-cat go. But inside his heart was fluttering nervously and his stomach felt as if there were hundreds of trapped butterflies. He shook his coat out, sniffing and trotting into the medicine cats den, he shouldn't be concentrating on she-cats right now!

"Cloverspeckle?" He called, glancing around the gloomy den, "I have a few scratches, I was hoping you could get some herbs for them?" Tallpaw inquired, frowning

"Monster!" Snarled Cloverspeckle, nearly scaring Tallpaw out of his fur. He looked over to the medicine cat, his eyes were huge and wild. Tallpaw felt fear creep over his spine, sure the tom was just a medicine cat but he was massive and could easily kill Tallpaw if he tried hard enough

"C-cloverspeckle?" He meowed hesitantly, "Are you having a vision...?" Tallpaw did the best to keep the tremor from his voice

"Training with a monster you are!" Cloverspeckle snarled, staring down at Tallpaw with crazed eyes, "She has turned your heart to black!" His claws raked over the ground, Tallpaw backed up. He felt his heart nearly stop as foam began to bubble at the tom's lips, blood pooled over his chin. Dropping on the ground. As he gave one last hiss at Tallpaw, blood splattered across his face. But he barely felt it. He watched in horror as the tom-cat collapsed, twitching and choking in a pool of his own blood.

Tallpaw glanced at the shadowy corner of the den. Briefly he saw dark green eyes, but when he blinked they were gone. He swallowed, reaching a paw up and dabbing the blood on his muzzle. An odd sense of calm overwhelmed him as he stared at the body of Cloverspeckle. He had finally gone still.

The silence was broken by a horrified scream. Tallpaw flinched and looked over his shoulder, at the entrance of the den stood Doepaw. His sister was shaking like a leaf, herbs falling from her mouth, "C-Cloverspeckle?!" His sister swooped down, barely acknowledging Tallpaw's presence

"He was dead when I came into the den." Tallpaw lied, padding over to his sisters side.

"He must've ate deathberries." Whimpered Doepaw pathetically, burying her face into her mentor's fur

Tallpaw sighed before he left the den, "Cloverspeckle is dead!" He announced. He watched as fhe joyous expressions faded, replaced with ones of confusion as fear. Moonstar padded over

"How?" She demanded

"He ate deathberries." Tallpaw replied, closing his eyes and trying to shake the image of Cloverspeckle choking and suffocating on his own spit and blood

Moonstar stared at Tallpaw, her eyes huge. He had never seen his mother afraid before. The clan leader shook her head, "Oh Starclan." Was all she murmured before she disappeared into the medicine cats den

Tallpaw frowned, staring at his paws. He could feel someone press against him and guide him over to the apprentices den. A tongue rasped itself over his face, grooming away the blood. Tallpaw barely acknowledged it. He wanted to feel horror and the hollow feeling of grief, but instead he felt nothing. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

_'Im just in shock. That's all'_


End file.
